<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by NoitaUmbra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443627">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoitaUmbra/pseuds/NoitaUmbra'>NoitaUmbra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caretaking, Chronic Illness, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Friends Again, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Forced Cohabitation, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Mental Illness, Mentions of River/V, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Reluctant Companionship, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Terminal Illness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoitaUmbra/pseuds/NoitaUmbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takemura Goro has been outcast and shunned from Arasaka, being discarded after his use has run out. His friendship with V has all been destroyed after her betrayal leading to a full on attack on Arasaka Tower. The Relic has since been removed, leaving V lonely and grieving, having Johnny Silverhand ripped from her after bonding with him. Rather than seeking glory, she now seeks a cure and chose to live the rest of her short life in quiet, relative peace. </p><p>Takemura is now stranded in Night City, with no funds to his name, no way to head back to his home land, and not the slightest idea on what his next step in life is. Having no other options, he must now turn to his friend turned enemy for help. Despite their new, heavy animosity towards one another, V and Takemura partner up once again, as she teaches this old dog new tricks on how to survive in the streets of Night City, as well as showing him that his new found freedom is not as bad as he thinks it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura &amp; Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in over 9+ years. I'm in way too deep into Cyberpunk 2077, enough to bring me out of my hiatus with a new fanfic attempt. Takemura/V is my new favorite ship and it pains me to know that he does not react too well if you choose any other ending other than the Arasaka ending. So I made my own. Speaking of endings, I haven't really finished the main story yet, but I know enough of what to expect to try and get by. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize in advance for any sloppy writing. I am a bit rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takemura Goro was stuck. </p><p>He was stuck in Night City with zero ways to get back to his home country. He was down to his last few eddies, his implants were permanently nulled and basically useless. Arasaka was crumbling from within, very rapidly at that. The prospect of redeeming himself in their eyes was dangled in front of his face, so close within reach, only to get snatched back and forever forgotten. He was tossed aside, like the rest of the trash this city was filled with. He no longer served a purpose for them, they no longer needed him. </p><p>His plan was foolproof. Nothing could have gone wrong. He knew V despised corps as much as everyone else in Night City. She voiced her reluctance that Hanako would even help her, but he was always quick to shush her. He insisted it was she that was wrong, that she had a completely misunderstood view of the Arasakas. She didn’t know them like he did. </p><p>But things didn’t go as planned. V did the exact opposite of what they had discussed. She could have saved herself, if her pride hadn’t gotten in the way. </p><p>He hated her for what she had done. He hated her for betraying him the way she did.</p><p>
  <em> Rot in Hell. </em>
</p><p>The last words he had said to her, before permanently removing her from his now pathetic life, consistently echoed through his head. He only got two words back in response, in form of a message that went ignored and unanswered:</p><p>
  <em> <strong>V:</strong> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>A month or so have passed since then. Goro had tried his best to make ends meet, but he was too far used to his comfy Arasaka living. Working a menial job was beneath him and of his skill set. He was quickly out of options, the only other one that kept rattling around in his head was mercenary work. It paid well enough, from what he had seen with V and his experiences with those Arasaka hired. But he had no idea where to even look, or how to put himself out there. </p><p>His only one connection to the seedy underground world was V. She knew every fixer in Night City, she knew how they worked, how to speak to them, how to know when she was or wasn’t being jerked around. If anyone knew how to make quick money, it was her. </p><p>But that was a bridge burnt, crumbled and destroyed. He was at an impasse. </p><p>Goro began his morning as he usually did. He rose from his lumpy mattress in that dark, dank and seedy motel he was staying in. It was the only thing he could afford, considering he also had to worry about food. </p><p>Bathroom and shower came next. The water was ice cold as the heating didn’t work one bit. The soap provided by the motel smelled cheap and synthetic. His clothes weren’t in much shape either, as he alternated between three outfits that he managed to bring along with him. They were also getting close to needing a wash very soon. </p><p>He saw on the edge of the bed, scanning through his messages to see if there were any new job offerings that were worth pursuing. </p><p>Only one had appeared, a driver needed to escort the client from point A to point B. He groaned as he rubbed his hand through his stubble, which was becoming more and more unkempt as the days went on. Arasaka’s most respected and feared, now having to play chauffeur.</p><hr/><p>Goro had never felt so low in his life as he did today. His job went fine, with no issues whatsoever. But the pay was nowhere near enough to get him by more than a day or so. </p><p>He sat himself on a bench, paying no mind to the passersby that went on about their day as they returned the favor. He held his phone in his hand, scrolling down to the very end of his contacts. He didn’t know why he hadn’t deleted her contact info. Maybe he never got around to it. Or maybe, deep down, he didn’t want to come to terms than the one person that was even close to being a friend had stabbed him in the back.</p><p>He wondered if maybe she deleted him or blocked him. If he were to reach out, would she answer? Was she...even well? Alive? </p><p>Goro hesitated, his thumbs hovering over the screen as he stared at her name. Was reaching out to her worth swallowing his hatred and pride? He sighed deeply, thinking of his home and how he ached to be back. Yes, that made it worth it. </p><p>Who’s to say she would even answer, let alone help. But if it meant possibly getting him closer to home, he had no choice. </p><p>His thumbs began to type. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>T:</strong> V. This is Takemura Goro. I wish to speak with you.  </em>
</p><p>He tapped send and waited. She usually responded quick enough, but truth be told, he wasn’t expecting her to respond immediately. But he waited anyways, eyeing the screen almost obsessively, desperately. </p><p>A few minutes went by and still silence from her end. He wasn’t blocked, as the message had gone through without issues. He gulped as he began to feel his one last resort begin to backfire. So he sent a second message, just in case. </p><p><em><strong>T:</strong> It is of urgent business, we must speak.</em> </p><p>Off the message went, his stomach bundled into anxious nerves. Why wasn’t she answering? Surely she couldn’t have…</p><p>No, it was too early in her diagnosis. That much he knew. She was given months and the last he saw her, she seemed fairly stable, all things considered. </p><p>Perhaps he should consider looking for her, maybe starting at Viktor’s clinic since he never really knew where she had lived the entire time they had worked together.</p><p>Just as he began to think of all the places she could be, a message came in on the holo. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>V:</strong> Sorry, too busy rotting in hell.  </em>
</p><p>She always knew what to say to get him scoffing in disapproval. At least that much hasn’t changed. And at least, he knew she was alive. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>T:</strong> May we speak? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>V:</strong> No. Fuck off. </em>
</p><p>He sighed quietly to himself, his usually prim posture slumping in utter defeat. He expected this as much, honestly. Their friendship, tolerant on his end, warm and friendly on hers, had ended. He made sure of that the second she stormed into Arasaka Tower, fully armed and ready to take down any corpo who got in her way. He couldn’t believe he was lowering himself back down to her level, choosing to associate with her. </p><p><em><strong>T:</strong> Please, V. I am...desperate.</em> </p><p>Groveling was something he had never had to do, in all his years. It pained him that he had to do this, to someone not even worth the effort. </p><p>There was a pause in her response. He wondered if maybe she was done speaking to him all together, until her next message chimed in. </p><p><em><strong>V:</strong> I don’t trust you.</em> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>T:</strong> You have nothing to fear. I am...no longer associated with Arasaka. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>V:</strong> Bullshit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>T:</strong> I have no reason to lie to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>V:</strong> You have plenty of reasons to lie to me. I’m not meeting you just to get flatlined. Fuck off, asshole.  </em>
</p><p>Had situations been different, she wouldn’t be wrong about her assumptions. Had Arasaka overcome the assault and had he been reinstated in their ranks, he would have gladly hunted her down and made her pay. Slowly, painfully. </p><p>But now, she really was his only connection in this cesspool of a city. </p><p><em><strong>T:</strong> Meet me in a public setting. Anywhere you choose. Bring a second set of hands and eyes, if you wish. I will be unarmed, you may search me.</em> </p><p><em><strong>T:</strong> V. I would not be reaching out if this was not important to me. Please.</em> </p><p>Another bout of silence from V. </p><p>It was beginning to look like a lost cause. He was clearly wasting his time here. His ears perked as another message came in. </p><p><em><strong>V:</strong> Tom’s Diner. Try anything and I’ll send you back to Japan in pieces. I’ll have eyes watching.</em> </p><p>Goro sighed in deep relief, despite the fact that she had threatened him, choosing to ignore it all together. On her own, she couldn’t do a damn thing to him and she knew that. His skillset still outranked hers. But he had a feeling she wasn’t bluffing about having eyes in the crowd. He would behave, he would be civil. He would be a fool to kill the one chance of getting out of this place. </p><p><em><strong>T:</strong> I will meet you there.</em> </p><p>V didn’t bother to respond to him afterwards. She didn’t need to. That was all Goro needed to hear, that she was willing to listen, at least. He tucked his phone into the pocket of his jacket, standing from the bench he sat on before blending into the crowd. He knew exactly where to go and didn’t want to be a minute late, in case V decided a minute too late was enough to leave. </p><p>Ironic, how at the end of everything the two had been through, it was now Goro who needed V a lot more than she needed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V had always loved to sleep. It was her favorite pastime after a long day of shooting the shit with Jackie. As soon as she got home and done with her shower, she was out like a light. It had to take Jackie ringing her up with threats of coming over to drag her out of bed to wake her up. Sometimes he even followed through with them. It came easy to her. All she had to do was lay her head and within minutes, she was gone. </p><p>Nowadays, she found herself struggling to sleep more than a few hours, however. Despite feeling exhausted pretty much daily, V couldn’t bring herself to spend her time sleeping like she used to. It would be a waste to spend whatever was left of her life in bed. Something told her she’d be doing that towards the end of her days, anyways. No need to rush it.</p><p>When she wasn’t resting up, V tried desperately to keep herself busy and occupied. From taking any job from any fixer than reached out to her, down to compulsively cleaning her apartment, even if it was spotless. She didn’t want to think about anything. About her imminent death, about Johnny, about her failed relationship with River. Just one thing right after another, her life was crumbling before her eyes and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. </p><p>Jackie’s death weighed heavy on her, as if a pair of hands was shoving her downward by her chest. It only got heavier when Johnny was added to the mix. She couldn’t wait to get rid of him at first, finding his brash attitude and highly aggressive mindset extremely off putting. He had a way to get under her skin seemingly just by appearing right before her. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the effects of what was happening to them, but after a while, he wasn’t all that bad. Maybe he really was taking over her mindset, or maybe she had just gotten used to being around the asshole.</p><p>Their symbiotic relationship was platonic yet intimate. He knew her, quite literally, from the inside out. Every memory, every emotion, every thought, even things she never told Jackie. Things she never told anyone. When she was alone, she always had Johnny to chime in with some smart ass remark or unwanted opinion on something. </p><p>They had become friends, with their own screwed up relationship. And another friend pulled from V’s life, another massive weight added to the hands pushing down on her chest. This one hurt her just as bad as Jackie, if not, maybe a bit more as shitty as that was. To lose someone that knew her, that REALLY knew her…</p><p>It was as if she lost half of herself.</p><p>Jackie’s dead, Johnny’s gone, Judy left, River split and Goro hated her. </p><p>V was lonely, filled with grief she could barely handle. Sure, she had Misty, Panam and she had Vik. But she couldn’t spend her entire days hovering over them. Misty had her own grief to work through, she didn’t need V’s abandonment issues piling on top of that. Panam was busy with her nomad family, not to mention the constant moving about. Hard to pinpoint her in one place. </p><p>And Vik, he could only do so much for her. Always happy to give advice, he clearly cared for her as much as she cared for him. But removing her depression as easily as he would remove one of her implants was just a bit out of his skill set.</p><p>V sat on her couch, legs tucked up under her as she mindlessly traced her finger against the tattoo on her forearm, the one Johnny ‘surprised’ her with when she let him take over. </p><p>
  <em> Johnny + V  </em>
</p><p>She shook her head, still not believing the gall of him to do that to her. “Fucking Johnny, you goddamn prick,” she muttered to herself. She could almost see his smirking face staring back at her. </p><p>The television switched from one ad to another, she didn’t pay too much attention to what exactly was on though. She just liked the background noise. V couldn’t stand being in silence. It was still a bit early in the afternoon, her phone had been a bit dead which made her anxious. There wasn’t a job to do, therefore there wasn’t anything to keep V busy. If she remained inactive for too long, her thoughts began to creep in. </p><p>Maybe her apartment could do with another cleaning. Or perhaps her weapon stash needed some reorganizing. Lunch sounded pretty good about now too. </p><p>V made the movement to get up from where she was sitting, when a message blipped into the view of her optics. </p><p><em> <strong>T:<br/>
</strong></em> <em>V. This is Takemura Goro. I wish to speak with you. </em></p><p>Her heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach, her eyes immediately hardening their gaze. What the <em> fuck </em>did he want? Wasn’t she dead to him? </p><p>V slowly sat herself back down, elbows on her knees as she opened the message. She should have removed him from her contacts. Hell, she should have blocked him too, after it was clear he chose Arasaka over a friend. A heartless megacorp over someone that genuinely cared for him. Johnny was right about him. Takemura was a corpo rat, through and through. He had used her to get his position back, that’s all she was to him. Why was she so blind to see it? </p><p>The merc had half in mind to just ignore the message all together and brush what was left of him out of her life. Until he sent her another message. </p><p>Anger slowly began to fill her at the audacity of him reaching out to her for whatever the hell it was he wanted. After he shattered her that night, shunning her away in the way that he did, as if everything they went through meant nothing. She saved his life, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>Whatever he wanted, it was apparently ‘urgent business’. </p><p>V was dismissive towards him, as she rightfully should be. For all she knew, he could have been sent to ‘finish the job’. In fact, that’s more than likely what his intention was. There was no way she’d give him the satisfaction.</p><p>Claiming he no longer had ties to his employer, she couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow in what was either surprise or suspicion. Or both. He couldn’t even acknowledge the shit Arasaka has done, the fact that he was allegedly no longer under their rule was hard to believe considering how far up their ass he was. </p><p>She’d be lying if her curiosity hadn't peaked. </p><p><em> 'Don’t do it, V,’ </em> she could almost hear Johnny’s voice, clear as day, as if he was still with her. <em> ‘Don’t know what this ‘Saka shitstain is up to.’ </em></p><p>“Yeah, you have a point,” she answered out loud, but quietly to herself. Speaking out loud to herself was becoming more and more frequent. In private, of course. She wondered if it was just habit, or if it was a side effect of her condition. “I should have listened to you before.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘No shit. Finally took you long enough to realize it, huh?’ </em>
</p><p>She took her time to respond to Goro once more, especially when he suggested they meet in public, giving her full advantage and control of the situation. Okay, what gives? This was...not like Goro at all. </p><p>What happened that made him so ‘desperate’ as he claims to be? What could he possibly want from V, after he so viciously cut her out of his life. Why now, after all this time? </p><p>V sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was very curious now. And truth be told, a part of her wondered if maybe he had any information to give her about her condition. Maybe he found something at Arasoka that could help her. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. </p><p>Finally, she had agreed to meet with him at the exact same place she met with him the first time, after he pulled her from the junkyard and she had recovered. She was familiar with the layout of the diner, plus the seating would make it difficult for anyone to sneak up on her. He’d be more than stupid to try harming her in broad daylight, among civilians who clearly hated Corpos as evident from their first encounter in there.</p><p>Well, at least she had something to do today. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Goro had arrived at the diner before V, ever so punctual despite circumstances. He wasn’t too hungry, ordering only a cup of coffee to sip on while he waited. He was nervous, something he rarely ever felt, not even when staring down the barrel of a gun. Goro was always one to solve problems with actions, not words. He wasn’t sure how this little meeting with his former ally was going to play out. V was surprisingly diplomatic, having zero issues talking someone down when she needed to. But this time around, she was dealing with someone who had hurt her personally. So who’s to say.</p><p>He periodically checked the time, noticing that minute after minute had gone by and no sign of V. Goro sighed softly, turning his gaze down to the table as his fingertips tapped against his coffee cup. He hated depending on someone. Something told him he would grow to regret this decision. Nothing good could come of this. </p><p>The sound of a motorcycle filled the parking lot. It was faint at first, but only grew louder as it approached the diner. While it could have been anyone, there was a hint of familiarity to this particular bike. It was V, it had to be. </p><p>Sure enough, her unmistakable figure walked past the window Goro’s booth was seating by. </p><p>Lips pursed, he watched her enter the diner, her own eyes quick to pick up on where he was seated after a quick scan for any unfriendly types. He couldn’t read her expression as she approached his booth, even when she slid into her seat across from him after removing her katana from her back to keep beside her. Goro didn’t see any other weapon on her, but he knew her favorite handgun, her Lizzie, was tucked somewhere on her being. She removed her aviators, a keepsafe of Johnny’s or at least remarkably similar to his, and tucked them into the neckline of her tank top. </p><p>There they sat, once friends, now bitter enemies, sharing a very awkward silence as they glared into each other’s gaze. The tension could be sliced several times with that sword of hers.</p><p>Despite his wanting to meet, Goro couldn’t bring himself to say anything yet. All words were lost as he stared at the face that ruined him, and ruined everything he held near and dear. He fucking hated her for it. </p><p>Across from him, V’s hardened expression matched his. Everything she had done for him, from saving his life to appeasing him by working with Corpos when he suggested it, all forgotten the minute he was beckoned like a lapdog. She knew of his immense loyalty and despite it, a part of her hoped he might have started to see things from a different light, through her eyes. But he just couldn’t seem to break away from his master’s leash, it seemed. </p><p>His ending of their friendship, those harsh words being his last to her, he might have as well reached into her chest and ripped her heart out with his bare hands. That’s what it felt like, at least, when he abandoned her when she needed him the most. </p><p>And here they were now, each of them unwilling to admit out loud that they both had something they sought from the other. </p><p>Finally, V spoke. </p><p>“You smell like shit.” </p><p>She repeated his own words to her, when he had dragged her from the junkyard and into his car. He did not look like the usual prim and pristine man she had known back then. His clothes were unkempt, and he looked like he hadn’t shaved for quite some time. Maybe he was telling the truth. No ‘Saka trash would ever be caught dead looking as haggard as he was at this very moment. </p><p>Goro felt his fists clench as his anger slowly built. He felt a wave of shame and embarrassment mix into his rage. True, he didn’t look the way he usually did. No one did if they managed to make it out of Arasaka alive. The fact that he did was a miracle in itself. Despite his upbringing in poverty, Goro had grown very used to his new life of luxury with his former employer. This adjustment was difficult.</p><p>Johnny would have loved to see this for himself. V struggled to keep herself from smirking. </p><p>He decided to take the high road, before he loses his temper and ruins his one shot of turning his life around. </p><p>“V,” he began with a false calmness in his voice, picking his words carefully, “You look...well.” He wasn’t really lying. She really did look the same as she was the last time he saw her. He didn’t know what to expect when she agreed to meet with him. A walking corpse? Seeing her being wheeled in on a wheelchair? </p><p>It seemed what was killing her was taking it’s time. She was still functional, she could still walk and talk as normal, it seemed. For how long, however? </p><p>V tilted her head at his words, averting her gaze for a moment as she leaned back against her seat, “Yeah, well, give it a few more months.”</p><p>Another bout of awkward silence, both of them extremely uneasy around the other. </p><p>Goro wasn’t one for small talk, nor to waste time. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed V beat him to the punch. She turned to him, her gaze softening for just a moment as she looked at a face she was unwilling to admit she missed. “Listen, Goro-” </p><p>He quickly cut her off, his gaze still as steely as before. He looked as if she had just insulted his very being. “Do not call me that. You no longer have that privilege.” </p><p>Hurt marked her face for a brief second. That’s all it took for him to notice. He felt nothing in return. She read him loud and clear, however. She was back to last names with him from now on. Her expression hardened once more, building that wall up around herself. Lesson learned. </p><p>“So, what do you want?” Her tone was stiff, lacking any of the friendly teasing she constantly flung his way when they interacted before. “I doubt your ‘urgent business’ was to come gawk at a dying woman.” </p><p>His hands wrapped around his coffee cup once more as he brought it up to his lips for a final drink. He took a deep breath. “I need help. With work.” </p><p>“I don’t do work for Corps.” </p><p>“I told you earlier I’m no longer-” </p><p>V rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. She refused to look at him. Instead, she gazed up at the TV above the counter area. “You’re Corpo to the bone. Don’t bullshit me, alright?”</p><p>Goro took another deep breath, feeling his patience begin to run thin with her. “I am no longer with Arasaka. I have you to thank for that.” </p><p>“Yeah right,” V couldn’t help but to let out a laugh in disbelief. “Who the hell are you trying to kid? Everything about you screams ‘Saka. Your fucking implants have the goddamn logo on them. You’re a walking billboard. They own your ass.” </p><p>“Not anymore. I have been-” he refused to say ‘fired’. Fired was a huge understatement. Takemura Goro was blacklisted from Arasaka. As far as he knew, he was dead to them now that his usefulness and purpose had run out. “I have been released from my duty.” </p><p>She eyed him suspiciously, not buying it for a second. “I thought they would take care of their own. Post retirement and all.” </p><p>Goro remained silent for a moment, his eyes falling downward to the empty cup in his hands. His silence told her all she needed to know. This wasn’t a ceremonial retirement, an honorable discharge from duty. But they had their reasons, no? They had to do what they needed to cut dead weight. For the better of the company, he thought.</p><p>V scoffed, “Why am I not surprised? Fucking typical.” </p><p>At this point, she wasn’t sure if she was speaking as V or if her words were residual Johnny propaganda.  </p><p>He turned his gaze back up to her, but she wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she gazed out the window, as she continued her rant, “How the fuck could you have been so blind to not see that shit coming?” </p><p>He didn’t want to hear whatever it was she had on her mind, no longer trusting if it was hers or of her former guest. </p><p>“Don’t.” His one and only warning, one that she ignored completely. </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you? They never gave a fuck about you. What, did you think you’d be with them forever? That they’d take care of you because you were Saburo’s personal pet bitch-”</p><p>As soon as those words left her lips, Goro clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned bone white and slammed them against the table. <em>“Shut your mouth, before I shut it permanently,”</em> he hissed in his native tongue. Her optics translated his words clearly. </p><p>V quickly went from leaning forward on the table, to backing up against the booth seat, her hand reaching behind her, where he had assumed her gun was tucked back into the waist of her pants. Immediately, voices around them hushed up with startled gasps, all eyes snapped in their direction. </p><p>The proprietor of the diner, Tom, cautiously yelled out to the duo from behind the counter, “Is there a problem here?!”</p><p>V’s hand gripped her gun tightly in her hold, her eyes burning a hole through Goro. “Don’t be stupid…” she tossed in a warning of her own. </p><p>He then remembered, she said she’d have eyes watching them. His own optics were disabled, unable to scan the area for any threats when he had arrived earlier. If she truly did have contacts watching, he was already clear in their sights. </p><p>V waved her hand towards Tom, dismissing his inquiry as Goro slowly relaxed his position, his gripped fists loosening once more. So much for keeping his temper in check. </p><p>It seemed V had made up her mind though, no longer interested in whatever it was he had to say anymore. She would hear no more of it. “You know what, this was a mistake.”</p><p>His heart sank as soon as she said that. </p><p>V slid out from the booth, grabbing her katana to mount onto her back once more and took her glasses in her hand. “Whatever it is you want, you’re not getting it from me.” She looked at him from where she stood, with a mix of both anger over the situation as well as sadness for how things had ended up between them. For a brief second, she suddenly did look sick. Damaged even. “Go fuck yourself. Don’t ever contact me again.” </p><p>With that, she walked out of the diner. </p><p>‘くそ！’ Goro cursed out loud in frustration, angry at himself for blowing it. This is exactly what he was afraid of. How could they coexist if they couldn’t even get past what had happened. They had two completely different opinions. It was never an issue before, as they had grown to respect one another despite disagreeing. But it seemed this was a matter far too sensitive on both sides. </p><p>Quickly, Goro slid out from his booth and rushed out into the parking lot, finding V just about to mount her motorbike. “V!” He made his way over, careful to keep his distance from her. “V.” </p><p>She ignored him, throwing a leg over her bike as she took her seat. V was done. She didn’t know what the hell she was expecting to happen, but tossing threats to one another wasn’t part of it.</p><p>Taking a risk, Goro grabbed her by the arm and held tightly as she instinctively tried to yank it out of his hand with no success. “V, listen to me!” He looked her dead in the eye, and for the first time throughout the entire little reunion, V saw the desperation in his eyes. </p><p>“I truly need your help. Please, no more arguing. Will you listen? Just...listen.” </p><p>V eyed him warily, now realizing if he wanted to hurt her, now would be just a good time if any. She yanked her arm from his hold one more time, successfully freeing herself from him as she sighed heavily. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she held up an open hand to him. “Five minutes. You got five minutes.” </p><p>He nodded in thanks, letting out a sigh in relief. Five minutes was more than enough. </p><p>“When Arasaka dismissed me permanently, I lost access to all my resources,” he began. “My implants no longer function, I have little to no funds to my name. I have been blacklisted from the company. They left me stranded here in this trash heap.” </p><p>V listened, but refused to look at him. Instead, she kept her gaze downward. </p><p>He continued. “I just...wish to go home. That’s all I want.” Goro sighed heavily, hating that he had to reveal this shameful embarrassment out loud. Especially to someone that had once seen him at his highest. </p><p>She looked at him, her expression unreadable but it was clear that for the moment, there wasn’t any hostility. “...Where do I come in? What do you want from me? I’m not a fixer.” </p><p>“No, but you know them. You’re a mercenary, you know how this works. You know these streets better than I ever will.” </p><p>V took in a deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair, letting herself take in the conversation. “So you’re asking me to...what? Show you the ropes?” </p><p>“Yes, in a way.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but to snort in amusement, “You’re looking to be a merc?” </p><p>Goro frowned slightly, “There is no other use for my skill set. I am good with a gun, I’m good in a fight. I need to do what I need to do in order to survive.”</p><p>“Yeah? Join the fucking club, choom.” She didn’t mean to be sarcastic, but she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at his words. “Funny that it took you getting the axe to finally develop the mindset the rest of us thieving trash were forced with.” </p><p>“V.” Another warning from Goro. Not a threat, but a warning that she was nearing dangerous territory again. </p><p>She didn’t know what to make of this. This wasn’t something someone could just jump into easily. One needed reputation, street cred. It was a matter of working your way up and earning respect. </p><p>“Gor-” she remembered what he told her earlier. His first name was not to be spoken, she would not insult him in that manner. “Takemura.” It felt odd referring to him by his last name again. It was as if they were strangers all over again. “This isn’t something you can just...decide to do one day.” </p><p>“I am aware of this. But as I’ve stated earlier, I’m desperate. There are very few options left for me.” </p><p>She wasn’t exactly trying to talk him out of it, but V needed to make sure he understood what it was he was asking. “It’s not as simple as zeroing some gangoons or hacking some asshole’s datapad. You know this, right? Every fucking job is a risk. Every job needs to be planned carefully.” </p><p>“Do not speak to me as if I’m a child, V,” Goro retorted, “Do you think I have not thought about this? It is either taking a risk or working in a place like-” He waved at the diner behind them, not bothering to finish his sentence. “My years of training will not go to waste.” </p><p>V didn’t reply and Goro didn’t continue speaking. He could see she was thinking things out. It was a lot to dump on her all of a sudden. Surely, she wasn’t expecting to even hear from him again after all this time. </p><p>“Shit, man,” V finally sighed, leaning back a bit in the seat of her bike, “Why me, of all people? Surely you have some of your old ‘Saka buddies still?” </p><p>Goro shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t. In fact, he didn’t have much of a social life, both in and out of Arasaka. His work took up far too much of his time. And his underlings during his time there, were far too afraid to step out of line and speak to someone outcast from the mega-corp. </p><p>“I have been cut off from all contacts.” He didn’t tell her the truth. He had embarrassed himself more than enough today. “You were the only one I could think of, that would be willing to help.” </p><p>“Pretty presumptuous of you,” she muttered.</p><p>“I only meant-”</p><p>She cut him off. “I get it.” </p><p>“So, will you help?” </p><p>V clicked her teeth before sighing in defeat. “It’s not going to be easy. You’re going to have to climb the ranks. Can’t just jump to the front of the line because you were ‘His Royal Highness’s’ right hand lapdog. In fact...best keep that to yourself from now on.” </p><p>She smoothed back her hair from her face as she looked over to face him, “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?” </p><p>Goro nodded in response, “It is the only way, V.” </p><p>She eyed him. V wasn’t naive. She knew he had what it took. He wouldn’t die, at least. He took on a whole squad of ‘Saka security back at that apartment building, after the parade fiasco. Even without implants, he was a force to be reckoned with. But she wasn’t so sure if he had what it took to actually live in Night City. </p><p>This was her playground, she knew the ins and out, who to talk to, who to avoid. She was born and raised in the streets. He was simply thrown into them, without warning or preparation. He was going to get eaten alive. </p><p>“Fine,” she answered finally, making the decision. “I’ll call up my fixers, see what we can work out. You’ll need me to vouch for you anyways. Not everyday a Corpo turns merc.” </p><p>For the first time in weeks, Goro allowed himself to relax. His posture visibility loosened up as he let out a deep sigh of relief. For a moment, a weight was taken off his shoulders. </p><p>“V, I-...I cannot thank you enough,” he said to her, bowing his head slightly. “This is a favor I fully intend to repay.” He may have held hostility to her, hated her, but even he was honorable enough to recognize the favor she was granting him. </p><p>“A favor,” V repeated with a huff, “Right. I’ll hold you to that. I’ll let you know what I can come up with.” </p><p>With that, she started up her bike, feeling there was nothing to be said about this little arrangement. Anything else could be covered later when more kinks were smooth out. Before taking off, she turned to him as she slipped her aviators back onto her face. He could see his reflection on the glasses. He looked older than what he really was, thanks to the past weeks of rough living. </p><p>“Where are you staying, by the way?” </p><p>He rubbed a hand against his thickening stubble, scratching at his chin. “At a motel. It’s...will make do, just so long as I sleep with my clothes on and avoid the stains.” </p><p>He was half expecting her to maybe suggest a different living arrangement, hopefully one that was a lot more bearable. </p><p>V sucked in some air, her face twisting up into a mocking grimace instead. “Ooo, man, sucks to be you.” With that, she leaned forward, hands on her handles of her bike and sped off without another word.</p><p>Goro huffed in obvious annoyance, rolling her eyes at her gall. She was still ballsy as ever, despite her dying condition. He almost missed it. </p><p>Their meeting went relatively well, with the exception of her provoking him. But that was to be expected. He had a feeling that wouldn’t be the last time they would touch on what had happened between them. Or the last time they would argue. There was a lot of unfinished business between the two, whether either of them wanted to acknowledge it or not. </p><p>With business wrapped up, it was time for Goro to head on back. He was actually looking forward to talking a walk back to the motel, now that things seemed to be looking up. </p><p>He felt a buzz go off in his coat pocket, a message had pinged his phone. What he would give to be able to use his optic interface again. He missed the hands free feel. That would be one of the first things he might consider investing in, if this little gun-for-hire idea went well. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he found a message from V.</p><p>
  <strong>V:</strong><br/>
<em>Try this motel. </em>
</p><p>A picture attachment followed. It looked a lot nicer than his current place. Not the luxury that he was used to, by any means. But judging from the outside, it was clearly an upgrade. Maybe he wouldn’t be needing a booster shot each time he took a shower at this place.</p><p>
  <strong>V:</strong><br/>
<em>Tell the girl at the counter I sent you. I did a job for her dad, he owes me. Tell them to call me up if there are any issues. </em>
</p><p>Goro frowned.</p><p>While he was grateful for this unexpected gesture of kindness, he wondered what prompted her to do this for him. Here they were, at each other’s throats and stepping around eggshells with one another, but she goes and pulls this? </p><p>He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his head. Whatever this gesture meant, it didn’t change what she did. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be needing to sleep in motels to begin with. </p><p>He simply responded to her message with a simple one of his own. </p><p><strong>T:</strong><br/>
<em>Thank you.</em> </p><p>Once at his current motel, Goro wasted no time packing his bag to move on over to the one V suggested. He hoped this would be the very last time he would never have to step foot in here. Waiting for V to get back at him was going to be difficult. But if today proved anything, it was that his chances were improving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kind words and kudos on my previous chapter! I really appreciate it and it's definitely encouraging me to keep writing. I'm still trying to get into my writing style, but I think I'm getting a decent flow so far. I wish you all a Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An entire day had passed since Goro had heard from V. He wondered what was keeping her from contacting him. Maybe she changed her mind, wishing to rid him of her life all together. Did she run into trouble with her fixers? Perhaps they weren’t too eager to work with someone like him. He found himself checking his messages and calls frequently, anxiously. He was tempted to ring her up.</p><p>Though, it seemed he didn’t have to wait any longer. A chime came from his phone. Finally.</p><p><b>V: <br/></b> <em>You’re in luck. Talked to my fixers. Some are willing to give you a trial run.  </em></p><p><b>T:<br/></b> <em>They will work with me?</em></p><p><b>V:</b> <br/><em>If they like what they see. The others will need some more convincing, but that can come at a later time. Important thing is, at least one or two are willing to work with you. </em></p><p>Goro sighed softly, not looking to get his hopes up. But he felt his odds were pretty good, considering his work experience. One or two were better than none. Another message came in from V.</p><p><b>V:</b><br/><em>Did you end up taking my motel suggestion?</em> </p><p><b>T:<br/></b><em>Yes. It is an improvement. Barely.</em> </p><p><b>V:</b> <br/><em>If you’d rather go back to the other shithole, be my guest. You there now?</em> </p><p>
  <b>T:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>I have nowhere else to be.</em>
</p><p><b>V: <br/></b> <em>Right. Get yourself ready, I’m heading that way soon. Today’s your first day on the job. Meet you outside.</em></p><p>It didn’t take long for Goro to get himself dressed, tucking in his handgun that he thankfully managed to keep into the back of his waistband. He headed out of his room, making his way down the steps into the parking lot just in time to see V pulling up in her car. It was a rare sight, seeing her in a vehicle other than her preferred bike. </p><p>V kept her hand on the steering wheel, simply lifting her fingers at him in a half-assed greeting as she peered at him through her aviators. Goro only nodded in response, walking over to the passenger side and climbed on in.</p><p>“Get yourself a good night’s sleep?” V asked as she glanced over to him as he shut the passenger door. There was a hint of mocking to her voice. It was clear she was getting some sort of sick sense of satisfaction seeing him all from Arasaka’s grace. </p><p>Goro shot her a glare, knowing he would need to keep his temper in check today. No more outbursts like their meeting a day prior. “I’ve slept through worse,” came his retort, short and to the point. He didn’t care for this idle chat. In fact, if he could go through this entire ordeal without having to speak to V, that would be best. But of course, when have things ever gone his way lately. </p><p>He took his gaze from her, looking out the window and choosing to focus on the view instead. V pulled out of the parking lot, and off they went to wherever the hell it was she was taking them. One hand on the steering wheel, the other reached out to lower the volume of her radio.</p><p>“So,” she began, “here’s how this is gonna work. You’re too green to run gigs on your own. If things go ass up, then not only does the client get fucked. So does the fixer. And if the fixer is fucked, then you’re fucked too. And to make things even worse, if you’re fucked, then <b>I’m</b> also fucked because I vouched for you. Following me so far?” </p><p>V turned to peer at him briefly, noting he didn’t bother to acknowledge her. But she could tell he was listening anyways. What other choice did he have?</p><p>“It’s easier to get things done as a team. You ever try hacking into a computer while a handful of gonks are shooting at you? Far more simple knowing someone is covering you. So that’s why we’re gonna partner up.”</p><p>That’s when he broke from giving her the cold shoulder, turning to give her a rather displeased look. He opened his mouth to speak, but V cut him off before he could even mutter a word. </p><p>“Look, man. I don’t like this shit anymore than you do. But you came to me for help, and I’m giving it to you. Either you take this as it is, or you can try your luck somewhere else. Go on, see who else is willing to work with some ‘Saka loyalist fuck.” </p><p>Goro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from snapping at her. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this if she insisted on being a pest. This arrangement was clearly bothering her as much as it bothered him. She was still angry and she fully intended to throw it in his face as much as she could. It seemed her grudge ran as deep and bitter as his. </p><p>“If this is the only way, then so be it,” he finally said to her, his disdain and displeasure clearly marked on his face. All he wanted was to be pointed in the right direction. He didn’t need someone holding his hand along the way, let alone the very woman who ruined his life. </p><p>V rolled her eyes, an action hidden by the dark lenses of her sunglasses. <em> ‘He should be grateful’ </em>, she thought, not seeing that she was being just as difficult. She had half a mind to pull over and kick his ass out of her car.</p><p>“Look, it’s just temporary, okay?” V tried to reassure him to keep him at bay, “A few jobs here and there, just until you get some credibility under your belt. These go off without a hitch and eventually the other fixers will start reaching out to you. Then you can branch out on your own and we go our separate ways for good.” </p><p>She gave him another glance, only to see him turn away from her. He focused on the view out the window instead. V sighed silently. Already, she can feel that these next few weeks or so were going to be difficult. “Look, it’s not that bad, okay? Jackie and I had a blast back when we were partners.” </p><p>“It is different,” Goro replied, keeping his gaze focused on the passing buildings. “You and him were friends. You and I are not.” </p><p>Silence fell in the car, allowing the faint beats of the music flow from the radio to fill the lack of conversation. </p><p>His words rubbed her the wrong way and they clearly hit a sore spot. Yanking at that betrayal that V had managed to tuck away and ignore. They <em> were </em> friends at one point. Or at least, V saw him as one. She wondered if he ever did, or if she was just a tool for him to use. How cruel to make someone care deeply, only to abandon them when there was no longer a use for them. </p><p>He didn’t know what was worse: having to listen to her toss her smart ass remarks towards him, or the deeply awkward silence that befell over them. </p><p>“And what of the payment?” he asked finally, breaking the tension. </p><p>Her tone had changed, taking on a much more quiet pitch. “After the fixer takes their cut, we split the pay down the middle. Whatever else we find is ours to keep. 50/50.” </p><p>“Whatever else?” </p><p>She turned to him, giving him a bit of a smug smirk. “You’re a thief now, Takemura. Anything you find on the job that you like, is yours. That’s the rules.” </p><p>Goro huffed in response, “I will not stoop to your level.” </p><p>“Too late for that, don’t you think?” V couldn’t help but to grin in satisfaction. A grin that looked a little bit like Johnny’s. </p><p>“Why are you doing this, V?” Goro questioned her. It was something that had been floating around on his mind since his meeting with her prior. There was no reason for her to even respond to his first message in months to her. Surely it wasn’t out of the ‘goodness of her heart’. “What’s in it for you?” </p><p>V pursed her lips as she pulled into an empty parking way and slowed to a stop. “I need the money too,” she answered him, though her tone didn’t indicate she was being completely truthful. “I’m saving up, in case I find someone that can help me. If I can find someone that can cure me, then I don’t want money to be an issue...” She trailed off, but that was all he needed to know for now. </p><p>So that was her reason, and a good enough reason to choose to work again with someone that had hurt her so deeply. That, he could understand well enough. He didn’t respond, but simply nodded. </p><p>Goro didn’t realize where they were going until they had pulled up to a familiar alley. He could have sworn he had been there before. V shut the engine off but didn’t get out of the car just yet. She turned to him and removed her sunglasses finally, tucking them into the neckline of her shirt as she usually did when they weren’t in use. </p><p>Finally he could look her in the eyes. His own looked dull and tired, no longer having their silver sheen due to being disabled. Oddly enough, her’s looked just as dull and tired as well. “Where are we?” </p><p>V pointed down the alley, “Vik’s. Remember?” </p><p>As he thought, flashes of him climbing out of the Delamain, bloody and broken while pulling an unconscious V, in much worse of state than he was, along with him came back into his mind.</p><p>“The ripperdoc that helped us.” </p><p>“That’s the one.” V leaned back in her driver’s seat as she looked from his face down to the cyberware that made up his neck. “We gotta get you some implants. Swap out some for ones that actually work. You’re useless to me without them.” </p><p>“I can still hold my own without them,” he snapped back, not at all pleased that she was judging his worth by his cybernetics. “You have seen that first hand.” </p><p>She waved her hand in dismissal, “That’s not what I meant, okay? At least get some new optics, something that lets you scan the place. Trust me, that would make things loads easier and can save your ass too.” </p><p>Reaching up, he rubbed his palm against his thick stubble as he thought over her suggestion. She wasn’t wrong there. His optics were absolutely necessary during his time with Saburo. In fact, had he scanned a second longer back at Konpeki Plaza, maybe all of this could have been prevented. Saburo would have lived and he would have never had to deal with V any longer than it took to eliminate her. </p><p>“I do not have the means to pay for this,” he admitted finally. </p><p>V simply shrugged as she went to open her car door, “Don’t worry about it, alright? Consider it an investment.” </p><p>“V.” Despite turning to her for help, Goro refused to be a charity case. He still had his pride, after all. “I cannot accept this.” As she exited the car and his words were met with the door slamming shut in his face, he went to follow suit and exit. “V, listen to me!” </p><p>She turned to look at him from across the car roof, an exasperated look on her face. “Are you seriously complaining about some fucking free optics?” </p><p>“I do not need your charity-”</p><p>“Yeah, you fucking do,” she quickly snapped back, shooting him a glare. “This is my ass on the line here too, okay? I need you to be in top shape for this.” V crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her patience quickly run out with this stubborn man that refused to see things her way. “There is <b>no</b> room for error here. If you fuck this up, my reputation gets blown and I’m out of a job too. So, get the fucking implants, okay? If you’re so hung up about it, then fucking pay me back later. Asswipe.” </p><p>With that, she turned and began to make her way into the alley, choosing to enter from the back entrance than Misty’s shop. </p><p>Goro glared at the back of her head as she walked, cursing in his native tongue. </p><p>
  <em> 'Fucking bitch.’ </em>
</p><p>It was loud enough for her translator to pick up, and it sure did. But V paid no attention, at least that he could see. She had been called worse. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Goro followed after V, managing to catch up as she turned to head down the steps leading to Viktor’s clinic. Goro didn’t interact with Viktor much after V had healed up from her gunshot wound. But the little interaction they did have was always polite and civil. Plus, he was grateful for checking up on him also when he had gotten injured during that chase with Yorinobu loyalists. </p><p>At least it would be a nice change to see someone that didn’t irritate him as much as V did. He followed her through the door and metal gate, watching as she called out to her dear friend. </p><p>“Vik!” V was all smiles for once in a long while, as she held her arms open, “Still watching that same boxing match? Man, we gotta get you something new to watch.” Goro watched as the ripperdoc looked up from the screen, immediately breaking into a smile as he stood from his stool. He embraced V, hugging her close as one would a family member. Goro couldn’t remember when was the last time someone hugged him like that. Or looked that happy to see him, for that matter. </p><p>Other than V, before everything changed.  </p><p>“V, how’re you doing, kid? I was beginning to think you’ve gone and replaced me with some other backalley ripperdoc.” Vik reached up to gently pat V’s cheek with affection. </p><p>“Aw, come on now, Vik. You really think some other ripperdoc would let me open up a tab like you do?” she joked in response. </p><p>Vik noticed movement behind V, looking over her shoulder to see someone he never thought he’d ever see again. “Takemura?” He peered to V for a moment, as if looking for an explanation from her expression. She simply arched an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder. “It’s...uh, it’s...good to see you again.” </p><p>Goro simply bowed slightly in response, “The same can be said to you, Vector-san.”</p><p>“So, what brings you back to Night City?” asked Vik as V moved aside to sit up onto his work bench, peering at the screen where the boxing match was playing. </p><p>She answered for Goro, not looking up from the screen, “Takemura and I were gonna be working together. Just for a while.” V gave Vik a brief glance, as if to say <em> ‘Don’t ask, I’ll tell you later’ </em>.</p><p>"He’s gonna need to swap some chrome. His current ones are duds.” </p><p>Goro shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Of course Vik was going to ask about his cyberware, but it was his story to tell, not hers. </p><p>“Well, you’ve come to the right place then,” Vik quickly picked up on the tension between V and Goro, jumping in to diffuse the situation. He kicked his stool towards his examination table, gesturing for his new client to sit and lay himself down. “Make yourself comfortable, we’ll get you situated soon enough.” </p><p>V stood from where she sat, taking this as her cue to give them some space and not hover. Installing implants was a bit of an invasive procedure after all. “I’ll leave you two to it then. Gonna go say hi to Misty. Make sure I get him back in one piece,” she teased as she made her way towards the door, “He’s my ticket to a pile of eddies.” With that, V departed Vik’s clinic, leaving the duo alone in an awkward silence. </p><p>Climbing onto the table, Goro allowed his head to rest back as he laid himself down. Beside him, Vik sat himself down on his stool, adjusting his surgical exoglove as he prepared himself. “Didn’t think we’d ever see you again, you know.”</p><p>Goro peered over to the ripperdoc briefly, watching him get his equipment ready, “I can say the same myself.” His gaze turned back up towards the ceiling while he waited. This was a far different experience from the pristine ripperdoc clinics he was used to. “It is...a long story.” </p><p>“Well, we got time. If you feel like venting.” </p><p>His silence told Vik he wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet at least, and he definitely didn’t push it. Just as he was about to get started, Goro spoke. </p><p>“My life isn’t as it used to be. I am alone and I needed help. V is the only one that can give me that help.” </p><p>Vik grunted in response. He wasn’t a shrink by any means. But he was wise, and he was patient. It wasn’t odd for his clients to open up to him like they would to a bartender. In fact, V sometimes sought him out mostly to talk about what was bothering her or what she was going through. Now more than ever. </p><p>“I take it you’re out of a job then?” </p><p>Goro hummed in affirmation, still hating to hear it out loud. It made it too real. He wasn’t ready to come to terms with it. </p><p>“Seeing you come into my workshop isn’t odd, to be honest. Seeing you come in with V is what caught me off guard.” Vik couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit as he leaned back a bit in his seat. “Last I heard, you two completely went separate ways. You two kiss and make up?” </p><p>“We are civil,” Goro tiptoed around the question, not wanting to intentionally insult the friend of the very man who was about to pluck his eyes out with his hands. “As long as certain topics are avoided. She is still angry, as am I.” </p><p>Viktor sighed. He didn’t know the entire story of what happened between V and Goro. He didn’t ask either, knowing it would only open up wounds that V so desperately tried to close up. But he knew how hurt she was. Her friendship with him was important and it practically destroyed her when he stepped out of her life the way he did. </p><p>“V...she’s a good kid,” Viktor began, trying to defend his dear friend as well as give Takemura some insight. “Whatever she did, whatever it was that resulted in you guys going your separate ways, I’m sure she thought it through and she had her reasons.” </p><p>Goro pulled his gaze from the ceiling to focus on Viktor as he spoke. He didn’t interrupt or snap at him. Viktor was one of the few people he respected in his garbage heap of a city. </p><p>“Just be patient with her. I’m sure you’ve lost a lot, but so has she in such a short time frame. Her best friend died, that guy she was seeing broke things off, her friend left Night City and the other took off with her clan.” </p><p>Vik breathed in deep and exhaled quietly, “You just walked out of her life as well. To make things worse, the one person that knew her better than anyone was ripped from her psyche. Believe it or not, she considered Silverhand a friend too. Now who does that leave her with? Not very many. And to top it off, she might not make it to the end of the year.” </p><p>Goro remained quiet, listening intently at what Vik had just said to him. </p><p>“Guess she just feels alone. Just like I’m sure you do too.” Vik fell quiet as he turned towards the monitor by his equipment, tapping on the screen a few as he allowed Goro to take in what he was saying. </p><p>It did give Goro a bit of perspective on who he was dealing with now. This wasn’t the V he had met before, but more like a shell of who she was. He had not considered what had occurred in her life after they parted. So much loss in such a short time…</p><p>But no, that didn’t change things. Had she just accepted Hanako’s help, things would have been different. For both of them. He would have kept his job, his position, the only thing he knew and cherished in his life. And she would have lived. Maybe could have stayed friends as well. V only had herself to blame for her shortcomings. </p><p>“But enough of that,” Vik’s gruff voice broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn his attention back to the ripperdoc, who held an output towards him. “Go ahead and jack in for me, and let's get this show on the road. What will it be today?” </p><p>Goro did as he was instructed, pulling the wire from his wrist and plugging himself into Vik’s system. “Just some new optics. Do you have any available?” </p><p>“Well, you’re in luck. Might not have Arasaka caliber stuff, but just so happen to have some high quality Kiroshi’s delivered a few days ago. Same as V’s. And you know it’s only the best for V.” </p><p>For a brief second, Goro could have sworn he saw Vik’s own optics glow blue beneath his glasses. That could only mean V had already paid him for their appointment. He felt a sense of shame wash over him, hating that this was just another debt he owed to V. </p><p>“I would welcome second hand implants at this point,” Goro muttered, trying to make light of his down on his luck situation. </p><p>Vik chuckled as he moved to lean over his patient, administering some anesthetic to prepare for the procedure. “Maybe you and V can swap chrome sometime. You know, as a bonding exercise.” Goro’s exasperated expression only made him chuckle harder. “Alright, teasing aside. Let’s get started. It’s gonna be lights out for a bit.” </p><p>With that, Goro’s vision darkened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta say, this chapter kinda kicked my ass a bit. I hit a bit of a block on how to get from point a to point b, but I think I managed well enough. I'm really glad to finally have something to upload. Also, I'm in search of a beta reader! Never had one before, so not too sure how it works. But if anyone is interested, let me know and maybe we can work something out. (: Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the wonderful feedback I've received so far! Even if I don't reply, I still read and appreciate every single comment. &lt;3</p>
<p>This chapter is my longest so far, I've worked very hard on it, so I hope you all enjoy! I took some liberties with how optics work, but I've been obsessively researching the lore on cyberware and I think I managed to stay within the lore rules.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro couldn’t tell how much time had passed before his vision had come back to him, seeing his interface begin to reboot and install. For once, he could feel a sense of glee wash over him as he finally had at least one functional implant on him. Hopefully more would follow if this new career change went well. </p>
<p>It was different from what he was used to. The Arasaka logo at the upper corner was gone and he couldn’t see his vitals like before. But when Vik told him to try scanning him, he was relieved when he saw the familiar interface pop up when he did so. </p>
<p>“Since you’ll be working with V, I uploaded the NCPD database to your system,” Vik explained as he leaned back in his chair, watching Goro blink a few times to become adjusted to his new optics. “Shows you the target’s bounties, their crimes and so on. Same one V has with hers. Should make any job you take a lot easier.” </p>
<p>Viktor leaned over to rummage through some of his equipment, pulling out a stimulant to help make the healing process easier. “These particular optics have a thermo-infrared sensor and a threat detector fragment. Pretty self explanatory, I take it you’re familiar with those.” </p>
<p>Goro nodded quietly, reaching out to take the stimulant from Vik as he held it out to him. He knew the drill of how things worked, but he figured it was just a habit for the ripperdoc to give his patients a detailed explanation. It was all more than what Goro expected, especially the thermo feature. It was exactly what he used with his old optics, his go-to feature he used when scoping out a room before Saburo made his entrance. He just went in for a quick optic switch and he ended up having more than what was planned installed. </p>
<p>Vik must have sensed his hesitation. “Hey,” he called out, drawing Takemura’s attention to him once again, “V takes care of her friends. I know you two aren’t on the best terms right now. But trust me, you’re in good hands.” Vik gave Goro a friendly pat on the forearm, gesturing to the inhaler in his hand, “Two huffs now and another in an hour.” </p>
<p>“Vector-san, I truly cannot thank you enough.”</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t sweat it,” Vik replied with a kind smile as he rolled himself away from the examination table, “It’s my job after all. You ever need any swaps, just let me know.” </p>
<p>Goro sat up on the table, taking the two huffs of the inhaler as Vik instructed before tucking it away into his coat pocket. Viktor’s voice drew his eyes to him.</p>
<p>“By the way,” Vector began, not too sure how to go about saying what he wanted to offer. He gestured to his own neck, clearly referencing Takemura’s neck cyberware, “If you...you know, ever want to get those logos removed, all you gotta do is ask.” </p>
<p>Goro’s gaze fell, reaching up to trace a finger along the raised lettering engraved into the metal that lined just behind his ear. </p>
<p>
  <b>Arasaka</b>
</p>
<p>He wore the name with pride, as if it was his own personal badge of honor, despite the thousands of other Arasaka employees also sporting the logo. It was his entire identity, one that he didn’t have the heart to part with just yet. Despite being terminated from the mega-corperation.</p>
<p>“I-” Goro began, struggling to get his words out without sounding rude. The man was only trying to help him, after all. “I will consider this. Thank you, Vector-san.” </p>
<p>That was enough for Vik to know that any mention of Arasaka was a touchy subject for Goro. The subject was dropped and would no longer be brought up by Viktor unless Goro said otherwise. He nodded as he took his original place by his work counter, flipping on the monitor he was watching before V and Goro had arrived. “Don’t mention it. Now off you go, I’m sure V’s waiting for you over at Misty’s. Take care of yourself, Takemura. And don’t be a stranger, you hear?” </p>
<p>Goro nodded and gave him a quick bow of the head as he dismissed himself, making his way out of Vik’s workshop and towards Misty’s shop, entering through the back entrance that connected the ripperdoc to his young assistant. </p>
<p>Immediately, his senses were invaded by the scent of sweet incense and the sounds of soft chimes ringing. He didn’t speak to Misty much back when they had first met. She was soft spoken and polite, spending most of her time watching over V while she recovered from Dexter’s gunshot. He didn’t care much for her esoteric interests. Not that he didn’t believe in them, as he was somewhat of a spiritual man himself. But it wasn’t something he shared with others as she did.</p>
<p>Though, truth be told, he’d take Misty and her new age habits over V anytime. </p>
<p>He spotted V and Misty over by the counter, their hands joined as they chatted in hushed tones. V’s demeanor was rather low-spirited, judging by her slumped body-language and crestfallen expression. Whatever they were discussing, it was clearly something that distressed V. He watched as Misty gripped V’s hands, trying to console her before hugging her close. V readily accepted the affection, holding her sweet friend. </p>
<p>V always was a hugger, from what he had seen during their time together. She had no problem extending her arms to bring in a trusted friend. Though, she never tried with Goro. Despite how she felt about him then, she did respect him enough to keep a distance and not make him uncomfortable. With him, she showed her affection in other simple ways. Ways he would probably never experience again. </p>
<p>Goro stood awkwardly by the back entrance, clearing his throat to alert the two women of his presence. They both pulled away from their hug, Misty peering at him with curious eyes while V immediately composed herself and straightened up. Her expression switched from mournful right back to that carefree look. They pulled away from one another, Misty hugged her arms around herself casually as she offered him a friendly smile. “Hello, Mr. Takemura.” She didn’t seem too surprised to see him, like Vik was. He figured V had already informed her of his return into her life. </p>
<p>He nodded at her in greeting, “It is nice to see you again.” </p>
<p>“And you as well. V tells me you two will be working together.” She peered over to V, watching a smirk form on her lips. It seemed to amuse V, telling others that the two were now back to working alongside one another. She knew it bothered Goro. </p>
<p>Goro narrowed his eyes at V, but quickly responded to Misty to avoid coming off as impolite. “Yes, I take it V has informed you of our situation.” He knew she was never going to let him live with his shame in private, not until everyone in Night City knew of his disgrace. </p>
<p>“Just a little, don’t worry. Not my business, so I didn’t ask too much.” </p>
<p>V chimed in, moving to lean forward onto the front counter. “Huh...brown eyes. Weird look on you.” </p>
<p>He peered looked over to a nearby mirror, seeing what V meant. The optics default color was brown, the most common natural eye color. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had seen his natural eye color looking back at him. He didn’t look like himself. </p>
<p>Fiddling with his new interface, within seconds, Goro’s brown eyes flickered back to his preferred silvery shimmer. Much better. </p>
<p>Misty had taken her place behind the counter, across from V where she took her tarot deck in her hands and began to idly shuffle through them. “So, do you two already have some jobs lined up?” </p>
<p>“One actually,” V responded, keeping her gaze on Goro as he examined his new optics through the mirror. “A trial run, really. Should be simple enough to see how my long lost BFF handles himself.” </p>
<p>She pushed herself away from the counter, grabbing her sunglasses from where they hung at the neckline of her shirt. “Wish us luck, Misty. If we don’t die there, we might end up killing one another beforehand.” </p>
<p>Misty only smiled softly as she waved her friend off. “See you later, V. Take care of yourself, Mr. Takemura.” </p>
<p>Goro turned away from the mirror, giving Misty a soft bow as he went to follow V out. But before he left, Misty called out to him again. “Oh, by the way, feel free to drop in from time to time. I’ll read your cards for you, if you’re interested.” She was definitely curious about what her cards would tell her about him. And a part of her knew that he could probably use some guidance as well. </p>
<p>Goro was a bit taken back, never really having anyone offer something like that to him. But it was rude to refuse, especially from someone that has shown him nothing by kindness. Just like Vik. “Thank you for the offer. I will make the time.” </p>
<p>He went about his way, following V out through the back entrance in which they came in and back down the alley towards V’s parked car. His vision was a lot clearer, things appeared sharper and colors much more vivid. He missed his implants terribly, not realizing just how much he relied on them until they were taken from him. If he planned his finances right, he just might be able to invest in fully replacing his inactive ones, while setting the rest aside for home. </p>
<p>“How are you liking your new eyes?” V questioned him as they reached the door, slipping on her sunglasses while unlocked her door and climbed into the driver’s seat. Goro rounded to the passenger side, climbing in as well. </p>
<p>“It is nice to feel like my old self again,” Goro replied, settling back in the passenger seat. “I do not know how I managed without them.”</p>
<p>“You had me,” V chuckled and for a moment, it felt as if nothing was wrong between them. Just two friends in a friendly conversation. “I was your seeing eye merc.” She started her car and pulled out of her parking spot. “Now it’s the other way around. I’ll be needing those eyes, you know. Mine don’t have that fancy ass thermo shit.” </p>
<p>She tossed him a bit of a smile, trying to at least make things civil between them. Despite how they felt about one another, they didn’t have to be at each other’s throats the entire time. She didn’t receive one back. </p>
<p>He did, however, show gratitude for this favor she had done him. She didn’t have to, but she did. Though, of course, it was also something she benefited from. </p>
<p>“V. Thank you.”</p>
<p>V shrugged as she drove, averting her gaze from him as she decided to focus on the road instead, “S’all good.” She missed this, their idle chit chat. It hurt how much she missed him, her dear friend. V loved each of her friends for different reasons. She loved Panam’s determination and fierce wit. Judy’s cleverness and compassion. And River…well, that was a whole different love right there.</p>
<p>Even Johnny, she had grown to love in spite of his crude nature and their rocky start. She saw a side of him that day when they had found his gravesite. He opened up to her in a way that only strengthened their bond.</p>
<p>But Goro, there was a calmness to him that drew V to him like a moth to bulb. Wise beyond his years with his philosophical words. Though, his temper did make her laugh at times, even if it was directed at her. She could have used his comforting aura during this past month or so. </p>
<p>V wondered if they would ever get to that point again, how they used to be. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” His gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Our job’s in Kabuki,” V began to explain, finally letting him in what their first job would be. “The fixer there, her name’s Regina Jones. I told her about you and a bit of your background.” </p>
<p>He shifted nervously in his seat, “What did you tell her?” </p>
<p>“Just that you’re good with a gun and that you’re ex-corpo.” She caught his hesitant look, quickly following up with some reassurance. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them everything. Ex-Corpo’s are a dime a dozen. I doubt anyone would recognize you.”</p>
<p>“Anyone from Arasaka will.” </p>
<p>She sucked her teeth, realizing he had a point. V shrugged, steering with one hand while the other rested against the car door, “And if so, so what? They don’t have anything to do with you anymore. So we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”</p>
<p>The thought of his former colleagues seeing him in this state almost made him squirm in shame. He would not dare be caught in embarrassment. Goro hoped any corpo dealings were outside of his former employer.</p>
<p>Her driving began to slow to a stop as she pulled into an empty parking lot and shut off her engine. Across from them was what looked to be an apartment complex of some sort. It was eerily similar to his former hideout. Though, the civilians entering and exiting was a clear indication the building was still inhabited. </p>
<p>She continued where she left off, her eyes focused on the building. “Apartment 428, Tyger Claws made that place their own little safe house. Tucked away and unsuspecting from anyone else in the building. There’s a datashard somewhere in there that our client wants us to klept back. It belonged to her.” </p>
<p>“What’s on the shard?” </p>
<p>“According to Regina, it’s evidence that she had conducted ‘business’ with them. Fund transfers, messages, coordinates. The whole nine yards. They did her dirty work for her, wiped out her competition, helped her climb ranks...you know, typical shady dealings. Now she doesn’t want her reputation tarnished with the likes of street trash.” </p>
<p>She pointed to the building, “So, we go in, find the shard, get out. Ez-Pz.” </p>
<p>“We should go in quietly, if we can.” Goro added, thinking about the consequences of running in guns blazing. That wasn’t his style, regardless of the job. </p>
<p>“Yeah, good call. Was thinking the same thing. Last thing we need is more of these Tyger fucks swarming the place.” V placed her gun onto her lap, looking over at her companion. “Got your gun though? Just in case?” </p>
<p>He reached into his coat, pulling out just enough of his gun for her to see that he was packing and ready in case things got messy. </p>
<p>“Got an extra one? Just in case?” </p>
<p>“No, I am lucky to have one at all.” </p>
<p>V tsked her teeth at him, wishing he had told her sooner. She reached over to his side of the car, opening the glove compartment to reveal a rather large revolver she had stashed away. It was River’s gun. “Here, you can use this one.” </p>
<p>As he took it in his hand, Goro could feel the weight of it immediately. It was a heavy piece of iron, not what he was used to, but nothing he couldn’t handle. “I did not take you for a revolver type.”</p>
<p>“That’s Crash. It was my ex-input’s,” she explained rather quietly, the tone in her voice was clear that the mere mention of this wasn’t pleasant. “It was a gift. So...be careful with it.” </p>
<p>She didn’t bother waiting for him to respond. Whatever smart ass remark he might have said, for all the crap she’s flung at him since, it would have to wait until later. V stepped out of her car, tucking her Lizzie into the back of her pants where she could easily reach for it. Opening the back door, she grabbed her trusty katana, slinging it onto her back. </p>
<p>“Time to go to work.”</p>
<p>He followed suit, tucking the gun she had lent him into the inside pocket of his coat with his actual handgun.</p>
<p>Into the building they went, drawing no attention to themselves. Those that lived in the building, loitering by the steps and inside the lobby didn’t pay them any mind. The duo stepped into the elevator, with V pushing the button to take them to the floor their target apartment was located on. </p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between them as they stood side by side, him standing tall and straight with his arms crossed over his chest, and her leaning up against the wall. Neither of them looked at the other. It was unlike them to be so quiet around one another. At least on her side. It was as if they were strangers all over again. </p>
<p>“You nervous?” she asked him, breaking the silence as the soft dings from the elevator rang with each passing floor. </p>
<p>“I am not. I have been through worse.” </p>
<p>“Maybe,” she said back to him, removing her aviators and tucking them into her jacket pocket this time, rather than their usual spot at her neckline. “This should be a breeze for you then.” Finally, she turned to him, giving him a bit of a warning look. “Remember, we’re a team now. You fail, I fail and we don’t get paid.” </p>
<p>“I have never failed at any task I have been assigned.” </p>
<p>“You sure about that?” </p>
<p>He turned to glare at her, feeling his anger begin to boil as he caught sight of her shit eating smirk. A part of him wondered if it really was V acting out to spite him, or if it was remnants of Silverhand slipping through her damaged psyche. </p>
<p>As much as he wanted to hit her where it hurt and give her a taste of her own medicine, now was not the time to argue. He chose to ignore her jab, but he definitely wouldn’t forget it. </p>
<p>V turned her gaze back to the elevator door, pushing herself off from the wall as they neared their floor. “Seriously though, real talk. Whatever issues you and I have, let’s agree to put them aside while we’re on a job, yeah? I have your back, just want you to know that. You got mine?” </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Shifting awkwardly, V sighed through her nose as she shook her head. “Well, fuck. I give this about a week-”</p>
<p>“I will have your back,” Goro finally answered, refusing to look at her. It wasn’t the first time he had to work with someone he disliked. Back in Arasaka, there were several others he didn’t see eye to eye with. He may have hated V, but he was willing to put professionalism above personal feelings when it came to business. </p>
<p>The elevator door dinged and open, revealing the long and uninviting hallway. “Time to go to work then,” V muttered.</p>
<p>He allowed her to lead the way, his own gun in his hand as he heard her mumble the numbers on the door. Like he said before, he wasn’t nervous. But there was an anxious feeling down at the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was as if a part of him was excited to be active again. </p>
<p>“Here it is,” V said with a low tone, standing in front of the door that marked 428. Loud but muffled music was heard coming from the other side. Her own body language and expression hinted that this was just another day for her. Only this time, she had a set of helping hands with her. </p>
<p>She turned to him, nodding at the door, “Go on then. Put those implants to good use. How many are waiting for us? Can you see?” </p>
<p>Goro’s eyes began to glow red as he switched on his newly installed infrared optics. Immediately, an array of colors overtook his vision. The door and the walls were dull hues of blacks, blues and purples. But on the other side, he could see human shaped figures in various shades of orange, red and yellows. They were rather faint, due to the wall between them, but clear enough for him to see all heat signatures on the other side.</p>
<p>“The first room is empty,” he explained, his eyes flicking about as he scanned the area, “There is a pair further up, a lone one in the room across. And two more at the distance.”</p>
<p>“Five. Okay, we can take five. Remember, quiet and sneaky, alright?” Her own eyes focused on the door in front of them, remotely unlocking it, “All we need to do is klept the shard, no unnecessary killing.”</p>
<p>The door slid open, and just as Goro had stated, the room was empty. V crouched as she snuck in, motioning for Goro to follow. He instinctively kicked into ‘work mode’, crouching and following behind her. She ducked behind the shabby furniture, making sure to keep herself out of sight as V made her way towards the door frame. </p>
<p>“Wait!” he whispered to her harshly, grabbing at her wrist to keep her from moving into the next room. His infrared vision was still activated. “One of them is coming this way. Do not move or he will see you.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, shuffling was heard up ahead as footsteps made their way. Those optic swaps were definitely a good idea. V backed up a bit, taking cover behind a nearby storage bin, giving Goro a quick nod of thanks. Guess he really did have her back.</p>
<p>The lone Tyger Claw made his way into the main room where the duo were hidden from sight. He was looking downward, but if either V or Goro moved, he would definitely notice. </p>
<p>Thinking quickly, V switched on her scanner, letting her eyes travel the room for anything that she could possibly use to draw his attention away. There was a laptop off to the left of him, on a table by a window. Perfect. </p>
<p>Goro watched as V focused her attention past the lone Tyger Claw, noticing the open laptop’s screen begin to flicker. Just as planned, the straggler turned his attention to the distraction. V’s translator and Goro’s ears, picked up his confused cursing as he wandered over to examine just what was causing that thing to malfunction. </p>
<p>She peered over to Goro, looking for his reassurance that the coast was clear, which she received in form a quick nod. </p>
<p>Wasting no more time, V quickly darted in the direction of the distracted gangoon, standing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. He struggled for a few seconds, until he went limp in her hold. She dragged him over to a nearby closet, stuffing his body inside just in case any more Claws came in. </p>
<p>Goro had crept up to the doorway, meeting up with V as she made her way back towards him. </p>
<p>“How’s it looking?” she whispered to him.</p>
<p>“The second of the pair remains in the same room, the other lone one is still in the room across.”</p>
<p>“I take one, you get the other?” </p>
<p>He nodded before the two went their separate ways. V to the right, Goro to the left. They hugged the wall, careful not to alert their targets. It felt rather nice to have someone on the job with her again. It reminded her of her time with Jackie. Of course there was always the risk of not making it out alive, as with every job. But the odds lessened when someone else was helping make the job easier. </p>
<p>Goro peered out from the doorframe, seeing his target facing the other way, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being stalked. Quietly and expertly, he crept up behind the man and wrapped his arm around his neck while his hand held his head. With the crook of his elbow, he squeezed at his pressure points until he stopped moving. </p>
<p>He slowly let the man’s body weight fall to the ground, gently placing him onto the floor. Not because he didn’t care to harm him, but rather, to avoid making any other loud commotions. Though, thankfully the music blaring through the apartment was enough to muffle any of their movements. </p>
<p>Stuffing him into a closet like his partner had done earlier, Goro turned just in time to look across the hall at V, watching her allow her now unconscious prey to slump onto the ground as well before dragging him out of view. </p>
<p>Still crouched, he crossed the hall and joined her. </p>
<p>“Three done, two more to go,” she muttered to him, peering over his shoulder to double check that he got the job done disposing of the other goon. “What are they doing now? Can you see them?” </p>
<p>Goro peered out down the hallway at the closed door, seeing the faint orange figures on his infrared vision walking about from behind the walls. “One is sitting, the other is up and moving.”</p>
<p>“Any sign they’re coming this way?” </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. They will surely see us coming in through the door, however.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” V huffed in growing frustration. “There’s gotta be another way in.” She stood up to her full height, feeling it was safe enough for the time being. “Got any ideas?” </p>
<p>Goro followed suit, standing upwards as he continued to gaze through the walls. Other than the two figures, there was another heat source that he could see. A square within the wall, radiating with yellow--a window. “Is there a balcony?” </p>
<p>V wandered over to the window within their own room, peering out and clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth with rising annoyance. “No balcony but...there is a bit of a ledge, enough to shimmy across.” She turned to him, a look of uncertainty, “Thoughts?” </p>
<p>He stroked his goatee as he thought, his mind calculating what their next move should be. “There is a window in the next room, their backs are too it. If we can get across and climb in, they will not see us.”</p>
<p>She ran a hand through her hair, weighing her options. They could take this new, dangerous and unplanned route and trek the side of the building just to get into the other room...or they can say ‘screw it’ to being quiet and discreet, and just barge in blasting heads. Even though their job was just to steal something, V had a feeling Regina wouldn’t like the unnecessary bloodshed very much. </p>
<p>“Well, shit, Tak.” She might have been back on a ‘no first name’ basis with him, but he didn’t say anything about nicknames or shortening of his last name. V didn’t even give him time to respond or voice his dismay. She sighed as she peered out through the window again. “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” So much for an easy trail run.</p>
<p>Goro slipped his gun back into his coat pocket and shut off his infrared vision, as he moved over to join her by the window, gauging the distance between this window and the next. As well as gauging the distance between the window and ground. “I am not. But remember, my implants are deactivated...including my legs. If we slip, our bones will surely shatter.” </p>
<p>That was reassuring.</p>
<p>“Well, we better not fall then.” The window easily raised open as V took a deep breath and climbed out onto the ledge. It wasn’t too wide meaning they couldn’t walk normally. They would need to walk sideways, with their backs pressed against the wall. She shimmied a few steps, leaving enough room for Goro to climb out after her and take his place beside her. </p>
<p>If she wasn’t nervous before, she was now. </p>
<p>“Do not look down,” he said to her, trying to get her to keep moving. </p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit, man.” Her voice was rather shaky as she closed her eyes to compose herself for a moment. She was getting the most morbid deja vu. </p>
<p>This was exactly what she and Jackie had done to escape Yorinobu Araska’s penthouse. Just moments before they were forced to jump, the same jump that led to Jackie’s fatal injury. </p>
<p>Memories flashed through her mind. Jackie, meeting with Dexter DeShawn, arriving at Konpeki Plaza, hiding in that pillar in the penthouse, Saburo’s murder, Jackie dying as she held his hand in that Delamain.</p>
<p><em> ‘The fuck are you doing? Keep moving, V.’ </em> Johnny’s familiar voice snapped her out of her frozen trance, the voice of a ghost that lingered. <em> ‘Hurry before that Corpo Rat pushes you off the ledge.’ </em></p>
<p>Goro sensed her discomfort, opening his mouth to call out to her, only to see her open her eyes and briefly glance over to him. He didn’t take her for someone afraid of heights. He had never seen her freeze the way she just did. </p>
<p>Slowly, the feeling in her legs returned to her as the painful memories faded away. There she stood, on the ledge of a building, Goro stuck right behind her. </p>
<p>“V! We need to keep moving. Now!”</p>
<p>Snapping out of it, she nodded at him, feeling embarrassment creep up her spine and spread across the rest of her. She hoped he wouldn’t bring this up later. </p>
<p>Turning back towards the window, she continued to creep closer and closer until finally, she reached the frame. Carefully, she peeped inside. </p>
<p>Just as Goro said earlier, their backs were turned to the window. The one sitting seemed to be locked in a braindance, while the other stood off to the side, tablet in her hand. Good, they were already distracted. </p>
<p>V pried the window open, carefully climbing in and crouching, moving off to allow Takemura to follow in after her. Thankfully, they went unnoticed. </p>
<p>He gestured over to the Tyger Claw standing, motioning to her that he would handle that one. That left the one sitting for V. </p>
<p>Off he went, expertly creeping up behind the female Claw, quickly grabbing hold of her and rendering her unconscious. As he lowered her to the ground, he didn’t bother hiding her body. </p>
<p>V stood upwards, walking to the last remaining gangoon who was too enthralled with his braindance to even notice that his entire posse were either stuffed into closets or laying on the floor a few feet away. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she squeezed until he slumped in his seat. </p>
<p>Finally, the coast was clear and they could properly look for what they had been sent for. </p>
<p>Goro stepped over the unconscious Tyger Claw at his feet, immediately shutting off the radio that had been irking him since they had stepped into the apartment. “That was giving me a headache,” he commented with disdain, not understanding what people considered music these days. </p>
<p>V was oddly quiet for once, still rather shook up from her little ordeal outside. “Let’s look for the datashard so we can delta the fuck out of here. It’s gotta be in this room.” </p>
<p>The room itself appeared to be some makeshift office. There were shelves lining the walls and a desk off to the corner. The middle was a simple lounge area, with a couch and coffee table. V took to the desk while Goro searched the shelves. </p>
<p>She sat at the desk chair, pushing aside papers and opening drawers. Just a bunch of useless crap, some notes here and there, a few magazines, but no datashard. </p>
<p>Until Goro spoke out, bringing her attention up towards him.</p>
<p>“I think I got it.”</p>
<p>She watched as he held up a datashard case, slipping it open to reveal the shard within. “Pop that sucker in, see if it’s the one we need.” </p>
<p>Goro nodded, sliding the shard into the extra slot behind his ear. His eyes glowed read as he began to skin through the files. Just as suspected, there was tons of evidence against their client: massive bank transfers, coordinates to meeting points, even instructions on proper ‘disposals’. </p>
<p>“It’s all here,” he confirmed to V, ejecting the shard and holding it up to show her. </p>
<p>She sighed in relief, a small smile spreading across her face as she continued to rummage through the desk drawers. “See? What did I tell you? A few minor hiccups, but no one died. Ez-Pz.” </p>
<p>Her smile spread even wider, “Well, well! Looks like we got ourselves a little bonus!” Her hand pulled from the drawer, holding in several rolls of eddies. She glanced over to the slumped figure of the Claw on the couch, giving him a mocking bow of her head, “We thank you for your generous contribution.” </p>
<p>Goro groaned in disapproval, still not too keen on the idea of stealing. “Stealing is dishonorable.” </p>
<p>“Stealing from the poor is dishonorable,” V quickly countered, as she flipped through the bills to count the amount. “Stealing from gangoon fucks? Come on, now. Where do you think these assholes got it? By playing the stocks?” </p>
<p>Standing from the chair, V made her way over to Goro and placed an equally divided half of eddies into his palm. “Don’t overthink shit, Takemura. Especially in this line of work.” She held her open hand to him, gesturing for him to hand over the shard. Once the shard was in her palm, she slipped it back into its case before sticking it into the pocket of her coat. </p>
<p>Goro sighed as he looked at the wad of eddies in his palm. Just by the feel of it, he could tell it was a decent amount. More than he had been getting with his menial jobs before. And that was just from what they had found in the desk alone. The actual pay was coming very soon. </p>
<p>“Come on,” V gestured for him to follow her down the hall, no longer feeling the need to hide. “Let’s delta before more of them show up. There’s a drop box nearby, then we gotta call Regina to let her know we’re done.”</p>
<p>The two made their way out the front door of the apartment, keeping their heads low to avoid anyone seeing their faces. The last thing they needed were Tyger Claws retaliating. </p>
<p>Just as V said, there was a drop box within walking distance, quite literally just around the corner. She had Goro wait for her in the car while she went to go drop off the shard. </p>
<p>He sat there, deep in thought as he thought over the events of today. Pulling the wad of cash from his pocket, Goro recounted. Then he counted again. And again. He had enough in his hand for some hot meals...if they could even be considered meals, a new set of clothes, and some other necessities. Or, he could use it on another implant swap. </p>
<p>He had to come up with a method on saving up, figuring out his expenses and how much to set aside for his trip back home. </p>
<p>V’s voice broke him out of his thoughts as she approached her car, but remained on the outside. Instead, she leaned up against the door. He could hear her conversation, at least from her end. </p>
<p>“Job’s done, Regina. Everything went according to plan. No bloodshed.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Good work, V. How’d your friend do?” </em>
</p>
<p>“He held his own pretty well. I’m telling you, Reg, he knows what he’s doing. Just needs to get that stick out of his ass, but otherwise, he follows direction to a T. Told you he’s reliable.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Think he’ll stick around? Got plenty more jobs lined up for the two of you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“I think he will. Especially once he see’s his pay.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Speaking of which, I got his details from earlier. Sending you both your cut now. Take it easy, V. And tell your friend there’s more work for him if he’d like. Have him give me a call sometime, I’d like to meet who I’m working with.” </em>
</p>
<p>As soon as V hung up her call, she saw her account balance pop up at the left side of her vision, watching as her cut of the pay was added to her funds. She crouched to peer into the car at Goro, grinning at him. “You get your half?” </p>
<p>Goro couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow as he too saw his account balance pop up in his interface, the amount significantly higher than it had started with. If he was having second thoughts about this entire thing, any doubts had gone out the window. “I did.”</p>
<p>She climbed into the driver’s seat, closing the car door afterwards. “So? Thoughts? See this as a long term career?” </p>
<p>“Not long term,” Goro replied, sighing as he felt conflicting feelings on the matter. On one hand, the reward was worth the risk. He could see why V preferred this kind of work. On the other, he realized he was just like her now. Everything he had worked so hard for resulted in him just ending back where he started--as street trash. “But it is enough to get me back on track.” </p>
<p>V started the car and began to pull out from her parking spot. “You say that now. Just wait until the eddies start rolling in each time.” </p>
<p>The two fell in silence as V began to drive. The quiet wasn’t awkward this time, but instead the kind of silence they both needed to recharge themselves. The only noise in the car was the low beats of the music flowing from her radio.</p>
<p>“When is the next job?” he asked, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“Whenever the next fixer calls.” </p>
<p>He glanced over at her, “So...what do you do until then?” </p>
<p>V couldn’t help but to let out a soft laugh. What a question to ask. </p>
<p>“Whatever I want. Anything. If I want to sleep in, I’ll sleep in. If I want to grab something to eat, I’ll eat. If I wanna visit my friends, I’ll stop by for a visit.” She turned briefly to meet his gaze. “What? You never had free time before?” </p>
<p>“Only at night, after Arasaka-sama dismissed me. Then I would head home and sleep.” </p>
<p>“Seriously? So...you never had a life outside of work?” </p>
<p>He shook his head, turning to gaze out the window to watch the buildings pass. “My life was Arasaka.” </p>
<p>V’s expression twisted up into disbelief. She couldn’t imagine living like that, having every second of her life dedicated to a company, one that could easily dispose of someone whenever they felt like it. </p>
<p>“Well, your entire life schedule just cleared. So better find stuff to fill out your time with.”</p>
<p>Stuff like...what? He didn’t have friends to go out with. No relationships to focus on. He didn’t even have a permanent home to spend his time in. When he didn’t respond, she glanced over to him again and noticed a rather lost expression on his face. </p>
<p>“Man, you’re fucking clueless,” she couldn’t help but to laugh. </p>
<p>He scoffed at her, dismissing her jabs at him. When he shifted around in his seat, he felt something poke him in the ribs. Her extra gun. </p>
<p>“I just remembered,” he reached into his coat, pulling out River’s revolver. “Looks like I did not need to use this after all.” </p>
<p>V gestured to the glove compartment, motioning for him to place it back where it was. There was a history to this gun. That much was obvious to him. Between that, and the way she froze up on the ledge, Goro remembered what Vik had said to him. He knew of her grief over her friend she lost at Konpeki Plaza. But everything else that happened after was a mystery to him, especially what had occurred during their time out of each other’s lives. She didn’t discuss much of her relationships with him prior to that. He did get to know her, and she him, but only what either of them were willing to discuss.</p>
<p>He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious. </p>
<p>“It is a nice gun,” he said to her, giving it a look over before shutting it in the glove compartment. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied back, a faint smile on her face, “River has good taste in guns. I’m surprised he gave it to me, actually.” </p>
<p>“River?” </p>
<p>“My ex-input, the one I mentioned before. Became my go-to gun afterwards. Used it for every single job I had, the ones that required me to use it, anyways. Fuck, it was my favorite.” </p>
<p>He listened to her speak, quietly taking in her words. Her tone had become soft, lacking any of that usual snark that she usually spoke with. It was gentle and caring. </p>
<p>“Then why is it hidden away in your car?” </p>
<p>V didn’t answer right away. It was almost as if she didn’t quite know the answer herself. </p>
<p>“After we broke up,” she began to explain, “I just...I dunno, I guess I just didn’t want to see it anymore. I have a gun stash back home, all my favorites go up in their little designated spots. Except that one. Just couldn’t stand to see it every time I walked in, you know? So I hid it. Don’t need another fucking reminder of yet person that left.” </p>
<p>She glanced at him again. This time, her gaze was much colder. For that moment, Goro couldn’t tell if she was still talking about River or if she had now thrown him into the mix. </p>
<p>V turned back to the road, taking in a deep sigh. “But...I guess I don’t blame him. Shit got to be too much, too stressful. Hard to explain to the kids.” </p>
<p>His head quickly turned to her, an eyebrow raised, “You have children?” She did not seem like the maternal motherly type.</p>
<p>“No, no,” she said with a chuckle, “His niece and nephew. Good kids, I liked spending time with them. They started calling me ‘Auntie’ even. We couldn’t figure out how to tell them their Auntie V was gonna die in a few months. After everything those kids have been through, they didn’t need something else to traumatize them.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why things ended?” </p>
<p>“Part of it. Things just got difficult. We did kinda move a little too fast. River wanted a life I couldn’t give him. Just wasn’t fair to him to have to watch someone die slowly right before your eyes.” </p>
<p>“So he left.” </p>
<p>“Well, it was a mutual thing. Not like he straight out dumped me.” He wasn’t sure if that was the full truth or not. Clearly, V would never admit if that was the case. “We still keep in touch and stuff. Still friends. But I miss him. Miss him lots.” </p>
<p>Goro could relate, in a way. He too had lost a love in his youth, back before he had even met Saburo Arasaka. He could have shared that with her. In fact, it could even help her feel a bit better, knowing that someone like him knew how it felt. </p>
<p>But instead, he held his tongue. It was too personal of a story. She might have no trouble opening herself up to him, but he just couldn’t share something so intimate with someone he still struggled to forgive. </p>
<p>“Perhaps it was for the best,” he said instead, turning to look at her, watching as she drove. “Fate may be cruel, but it has its reasons.”</p>
<p>His words weren’t comforting, but she accepted them nonetheless. At least for this very moment, they weren’t at each other’s throats. No sarcastic remarks, no insults, no provoking. V actually appreciated the chance to talk to someone other than Vik or Misty. </p>
<p>With a sigh, V turned to Goro, changing the subject all together, “You thirsty? Let’s hit a bar. Gotta celebrate your first day on the job.” </p>
<p>“I do not drink when I am-” </p>
<p>“On the job?” she predicted his words, remember he told her once that not a drop of alcohol touched his lips while he worked. “Come on, man. You’re off the clock now. Live a little. You’re not wearing a leash anymore.” </p>
<p>It was clear she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, considering she had already passed the exit she needed to take in order to drop him back off to his motel. </p>
<p>Goro sighed with dismay. Their little bonding moment was completely over and done with. V was back to her snarky self, ready to annoy Goro to no end. </p>
<p>“Where are we going then?” </p>
<p>“El Coyote Cojo,” she answered him as she took a turn towards Haywood, “I gotta go pay my respects.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all again for reading and making it this far! I decided to allow V to give Goro a little peak of what her life has been like since he's been gone. The way I see it, she's a bit more willing to open up about her issues, especially since she's very lonely and doesn't have many folk to turn to. It'll take Goro a lot more to open up to her, however, which I'm hoping we can explore in much later chapters. (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate you all sticking with me so far. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I'm trying to pace myself to prevent any burn out.</p><p>I'd also like to thank my dear and lovely friend CurlyFreys for beta reading! Her help and support are just what I need to get me through even the most difficult of blocks. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>V pulled up to El Coyote Cojo, her car coming to a stop and shutting off. Beside her, Goro peered at the bar, feeling a wave of discomfort. He wasn’t much of a bar hopper, especially ones crawling with gangers. Not to mention, he wasn’t entirely sure why V decided to bring him along, when she just could have dropped him back off at his motel and be done with having to interact with him. He really wished she would have done so. The plan was to just put up with her during the job, and separate until the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t aware of the loneliness V felt. Enough to where she was willing to spend time with someone who didn’t care if she took her last breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you had a drink?” V asked as she exited the car, peering over the roof of the car at him through her tinted sunglasses. She interrupted before he could even respond as he followed her out of the car. “Wait, let me rephrase that. When was the last time you had a drink with someone else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro simply grunted in response, and that was all it took for V to know that it has been quite a while since he’s allowed himself to unwind a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” She grinned at him as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket, making her way towards the bar with a very out of place Goro in tow. “Never been here during your Night City stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this place particularly. But I did visit the restaurant nearby you suggested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately remembered what he meant. Back when he was struggling to use his burner phone, confusing the text message interface with the search feature, V had suggested a cozy little Mexican restaurant, hyping up their tamales as the best in all of Night City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’d you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pondered over his words for a moment, “They were...the closest to actual food in this city. If I had the choice, I would have them again.” And he truly was being honest. It was far better than the sawdust and plastic he was used to in Japantown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the closest to a compliment I’ve ever heard from you,” V teased bluntly as she led the way into the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his senses were assaulted with loud music, the sounds of billiards balls clacking together and the smell of cigarette smoke. He was clearly out of place, but no one paid him much attention. Especially considered he was accompanied by V. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, “Go grab us a table. I’ll get us some beers in a bit.” V didn’t wait for his answer, or even acknowledge the displeased grunt he gave her as she parted away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Welles stood over by the bar, chatting with Pepe. They had their eyes locked on her from the moment she entered. To say they were curious about the stranger she brought with her was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V immediately switched from English to Spanish as she approached the older woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamá.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> No ‘Mama Welles’ as everyone else called her. Simply ‘mamá’, just like Jackie called her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her arms stretched, Mama Welles took her into her own, hugging her as if she was her own daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mija. It is good to see you again. You’re looking well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>V let out a forced chuckle, not liking to think that her body will eventually break down. She turned to the bartender, giving him a friendly smile and a nod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pepe, how are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man, strong and imposing yet kind and wise to his friends, held a glass cup in his hands, drying it with a rag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The same as always. Busy with these drunkards.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Despite his dry words, he held a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe nodded over to Goro, he had sat himself at a one table as far away from everyone as possible. He was looking around, while also trying to keep attention away. Clearly, he was very awkward being there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And that one? Never seen him before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked what Mama Welles was also thinking, beating her to the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V looked over her shoulder at Goro, fighting the urge to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s my new partner. For now, at least.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed a small frown on Mama Welles’ face. V wasn’t sure if it was out of concern or disapproval.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “He doesn’t look like he does what you do for a living.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He doesn’t. Today was his first day. We’re celebrating a job well done.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe snorted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t seem like he’s the type for celebrations.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Welles dawdled a bit on her words, unsure of whether it was her place to comment or not. But V wasn’t just some bar patron. She was like a daughter to her, and a mother had every right to question decisions their foolish children made. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamá,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> V’s words broke the older woman’s attention back to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see your face. You have something to say? Go on then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mija, you haven’t had a partner since Jackie.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, V interrupted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not replacing Jackie.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fact that Mama Welles was suggesting such a thing, sent a wave of shame through her. This wasn’t what was happening. No one would ever come close to Jackie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you’re not,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mama Welles quickly followed up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighed as she brought a hand up to cup at V’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just worried, Mija. I thought you were done with all this. I lost my son, all my sons. I don’t want to lose you too.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V furrowed her eyebrows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing is going to happen, Mamá. He’s okay. We’ve worked together before. Besides, I don’t have a choice. Eventually, I won’t be able to-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her words trailed off as she thought about the inevitable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If I’m going to keep working, I’m going to need a partner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Welles didn’t seem so convinced, but decided to let it drop for now. She smiled softly, patting her cheek before pulling her hand away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>V returned her smile, rather relieved that the topic was dropped. But she had a feeling it wasn’t the last time she’d hear Mama Welles’ concern. She turned back to Pepe, who had tried his best to keep himself occupied and not linger during the rather personal conversation between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to order, then?” he asked her as she leaned onto the counter, switching back to English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme two Calaveras” V responding, holding up two fingers. Pepe nodded, reaching down to grab the bottles from under the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go on and say hi to Jackie,” Mama Welles said, motioning towards her son’s ofrenda. “I’ll take these to your table.” It was obvious she was looking to meet this new gentleman V had brought along with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamá…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V couldn’t help but to shake her head, smirking just a bit at how Goro was going to handle Mama Welles and her sharp tongue. She would have been nervous, hoping he wouldn’t be rude. But that just wasn’t him. Whatever heat he had with V, he wasn’t the type to project his anger towards those around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looked up to see V walk past the table he had chosen, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second as she turned towards the shrine tucked away to a corner. Her arms crossed in front of her, her head bowed. So that was Jackie Welles, he thought as he looked at the framed photo on the table. It was scattered with various objects that he had assumed were things he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V spoke of Jackie every now and then back when she and Takemura worked together. It was mostly stories of their antics, recounting their escapades with such vigor that even Goro found himself amused at them. She rarely spoke of his death, however, nor of her last moments with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she reached out to place her hand on the ofrenda, as if she was trying to reach out to him spiritually through touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clanking of glass bottles on the table snapped his attention away from V and to an older silver haired woman. She placed the two bottles on the table, one right in front of him. Her gaze was hard, but not threatening. She was studying him, seeing what she could sense from him. Her eyes flickered to his cybernetics, noticing the Arasaka logo. Her lips immediately pursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a friend of V’s?” she asked him, her accent pleasant to listen to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an old acquaintance,” came his answer, avoiding the usage of the word ‘friend’. “Takemura Goro.” He introduced himself, bowing his head at her politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guadalupe,” came her own introduction, “But all call me Mama Welles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V has mentioned you before,” he stated with a nod, not yet taking the bottle that was set in front of him. Beer wasn’t his favorite drink, preferring his own country’s choice of liquor than the swill found in Night City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the hovering mother, I am sure,” Mama Welles crossed her arms across her chest casually, cocking her head as she peered at him. “She says you two will be working together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, finally taking the bottle of beer in his hands, but didn’t take a sip just yet. He just wanted something to fiddle with, anything to distract himself from the social uncomfort. “Only temporary, until I learn enough to go my own way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know corpos also worked as mercenaries,” she narrowed her eyes slightly, revealing that she had him pegged from the moment he stepped into the bar. Despite his haggard appearance, people like V and Jackie didn’t have cyberware like him. He had to have come from luxury to have chrome that extensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips thinned into a tight line, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, “I’m not-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Those are Arasaka logos, no?” Her tone was calm, but demanding. She wanted answers from him. “The same Arasaka that killed my son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gulped as he kept his gaze downward, his fingers tapping the bottle. He’d be lying if he said she wasn’t an intimidating woman. Especially considering he was sitting in her establishment, in her turf. “I was not present when that occurred. I was elsewhere, preoccupied with another tragedy. But...I am truly sorry for your loss.” He didn’t know what else to say to her, or if his words even made a difference. He didn’t even know Jackie, or anything of him, for that matter. But a parent should never have to bury their own child. That much, he sympathized with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes any difference, I am not Arasaka anymore. I am not a threat to anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that came from her was a “hmph” in response. Her eyes never left him, taking in his body language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, V would never associate with someone who killed my Jaquito. I trust her judgement.” She sighed, never really knowing what exactly happened that night. Whether or not that was a good thing, she couldn’t tell. His injuries didn’t show that he had been shot, but rather, showed how bruised and broken he had been. As if he had taken a beating...or had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her to leave that world, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glanced up at her, seeing her pull her gaze from him and instead, focused off to the side. He said nothing and allowed her to continue. It seemed she had things on her chest she wanted to get out. Who better than to a stranger who had no bias and would likely never see her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave it also. Had he listened, he still would have been here. And she wouldn’t have had that...thing inside her head. Now I’m going to lose her also. The closest thing I have to a daughter. This city is not kind to mothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should keep his mouth shut, he was in no position or standing to share his opinion on V. But in a way, he agreed with her. Had V kept her nose clean, none of this would have had to happen. He would have never met her, his life would have never been shattered, and no one would have had to die. Against his better judgement, Goro opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a stubborn one. If anyone could find a way to pull through, it is V.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the mother’s end, leaving her to mull over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two playing nice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V had returned, taking her seat across from Goro as she glanced between Mama Welles and her stern, stoic partner. Before he could speak, Welles beat him to the punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting to know your new partner,” Mama said to her, “He is a lively one, isn’t he.” The two women chuckled among themselves, as he let out a displeased and rather embarrassed grunt as they teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You outta hear his stand up,” she smirked, glancing in his direction as he averted his gaze. His annoyance rapidly rose within him. “A modern day Hideshi Hino, this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V.” His tone was low, and a single warning was all it took for her to settle down. Though, the grin on her face remained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Welles let out a laugh, waving her hand in dismissal. “I will leave you two be then.” She gestured to the beer bottle in Goro’s hand, still untouched by his lips. “You. Drink. Relax a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she gave them a nod and departed to take her place back by the bar with Pepe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence, V bringing her bottle up to her lips to take a drink. Her eyes roamed the bar, taking in who was who, who looked familiar and which regular’s were missing. All the while, Goro kept his eyes downward. Honesty, he’d rather be back at the motel than here. The environment, the music, the company, not to mention the stares he received...it was all too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you drinking?” V questioned, breaking him from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. “I do not drink much,” he admitted, raising the bottle to examine the label, “Let alone...this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted in bewilderment, “Get off your fucking high horse, Takemura. Just drink the goddamn beer. It won’t kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a drink. It was bitter, as he suspected. But there was a hint of citrus that came with the aftertaste. It wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” V commented, her own bottle hovering close to her smirking lips, “Knocking back a beer after kleping something. How’s it feel? Honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders, “It is too early to tell. I take it other jobs will not be this...easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some aren’t. Some are. If we’re lucky, we’ll avoid any hit jobs or shady shit like that. But hey, neither of us can afford to be picky, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another bout of silence came over them, leaving the two lost in their own thoughts as they drank to their day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He played the job in his head, noting what he would have done differently. He didn’t expect V to work as quietly as she did. Sure, she was stealthy when he asked her to be back before they had their rift. But on her own terms, he assumed she always went in guns blazing. All things considering, they managed to get the job done without blasting each other’s brains out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, one question did gnaw at his mind. Why did she freeze the way she did? She had been so collected before it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V,” he called out to her, drawing her attention. “Back there, at the apartment building…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the ledge, you froze. Was it the heights?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as her lips pursed, resting her bottle on the table as she shifted uncomfortably. She was hoping he had forgotten about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was enough to tell him it was something that she was embarrassed to discuss. But she never had a problem embarrassing him, now it was his turn to make her uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like heights, yeah. But that wasn’t it.” Her fingers tapped against the table top as she chewed on her bottom lip. “I was just...thinking about Jackie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what reason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I never did tell you how he died, did I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, a rather morbid curiosity getting to the better of him. V sighed deeply, taking another big drink from her beer before she began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back at Konpeki, outside of Yorinobu’s penthouse. We didn’t have much of an escape plan. Our netrunner, T-Bug, was fried while she was on the line with us. We had to think fast and the only way out was through the balcony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro listened intently, not looking at her but instead choosing to focus on his beer bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were on a ledge, we were so fucking close...until a security drone showed up. We wouldn’t run, obviously. We had two choices. Get shredded to scraps of meat...or we jump. So...we jumped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand through her hair as she took a moment, shifting in her seat. There was no need to go into greater specifics. That was enough for him to know. He could put two and two together if he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah. Walking that ledge just gave me the worst fucking case of deja-vu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes turned to lock onto his once more. But instead of their usual teasing expression, there was that hint of animosity she had shown him back at the diner. It was clear Jackie was a sensitive topic for her and while she was glad to remember him fondly, his death was off limits. Goro had crossed a boundary she did not want crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have just told him to mind his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost gave him a sick sense of satisfaction, knowing he had pissed her off the same way she pissed him off. If this was the only discomfort he was able to inflict on her, he’d take it. In his mind, she deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your beer, then I’ll drop your ass back home.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The drive back to his motel was in silence, with only the music flowing from V’s radio filling the void between them. He gazed out the window for most of the ride, his arm resting on the door with his knuckles against his lips. Whatever he was thinking about, he was deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V, on the other hand, kept glancing over at him from her peripheral vision. She still couldn’t get used to the idea that he was back in her life, with the tension so thick, not even a mantis blade could cut through. She hated how things ended with them, and she knew trying to repair the damage was a lost cause. Especially when neither of them were willing to talk about what had happened at Arasaka Tower. But if she was being honest, dying before mending the crack between them wasn’t something she was willing to accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try reaching out to more fixers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, her voice suddenly calling out to him had startled Goro. He turned to her, unsure if she had even been talking this entire time without him realising it. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fixers. I’ll reach out to some of them again. We know Regina is down to give us more work. Color her impressed, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew into the motel’s parking lot, pulling up to the entrance rather than parking in one of the empty spaces. It’s not like she was staying for a visit. She set the car to park but left the engine running, leaning back with her arms resting casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you her deets. You should try meeting with her at some point, just to introduce yourself properly. I’ll talk to Dino Dinovic over at the City Center, he’s never been the picky type. You’ve already met Wakako. Don’t take it you’d wanna head over to her side of town to chat her up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sighed in discomfort. That woman gave him an uneasy feeling, as if she could easily sell him out the second she found out he was alone in the city with no one at his side. “I don’t think that would be very wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Afraid she’s got you set as her sixth husband?” V couldn’t help but to snicker, “Come off it, man. She’s got nothing to gain from you. Anymore, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand in dismissal. “Whatever. We’ll just work one fixer at a time then. Dino’s the next on the list. Maybe sure to get your alcohol tolerance up. Dude loves to party after a job well done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will our next job be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” V answered honestly, “So I suggest finding yourself a hobby to fill up your time with between now and then. Hit up a joytoy or something. Maybe that’ll chill you the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. She always had to have something snippy to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in all? You did good today, Takemura. I think you’ll catch on pretty quick. Sooner or later, you won’t need my dying ass anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One could only hope,” he muttered with a hint of venom in his voice, pulling his gaze from her. “I never thought I would be in this situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And you think I did? Lugging around some disgraced ex-corpo gonk that would gladly pop me in the back of the head were things different?” V shook her head in disbelief, her gaze burning into him through her sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not start, V.” He knew where this would likely be headed and decided to nip it in the bud before it turned into a full on screaming match in the car. “Else we both will regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V sneered and gave him a grunt in response, shutting up for just a moment to let the vibe around them calm. “...We gotta set some boundaries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, an intelligent thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” came her retort as she turned to look at him once again. “If we’re gonna make this work, there’s gotta be some ground rules. We probably should have started with this earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nodded slightly, agreeing on all fronts. “Very well then. Starting with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie. Don’t ask me about his death. That’s not something I like to talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An obvious one, he thought. Now it was his turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same goes for Arasaka-sama. His name will remain out of your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V let out a huff in disgust but nodded anyways, knowing full well that old fuck would still be a sore spot with him. He continued before she could even respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arasaka Tower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted awkwardly in the driver’s seat. The meat of it all, the very fucking event that sent a wedge down the entirely of their friendship. If they needed to talk about anything to clear the air, it was very much clearly what had happened that night. But he wasn’t ready. And truth be told, neither was she. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to talk about what happened. It is behind us, so leave it be. Nothing will change, nothing will fix it. What is done, is done.” His gruff voice was calm, but there was an obvious undertone of resentment and bitterness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine.” V breathed in deeply as she pushed back the memories, how horrible and heavy the guilt had felt, and the very last expression she saw on his face was physical pain and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them could continue bottling up their unresolved issues, just keeping piling and piling on top while avoiding what truly needed to be said. It was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time until the fuse reached the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We done here?” she asked him, oozing with a snarky attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no other reason why we must spend more time together than what we already have.”  He was so blunt, it almost hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Get the fuck outta my car then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro hardly had the chance to fully climb out of the car and slam the door shut after him before V had speed off, the roar of her engine slowly fading as her car disappeared into the distance.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized I never really explained that I decided to leave V's appearance vague so anyone can picture their female V should they choose to. (: I will probably take some liberties with the backstory however, just to add a little bit of my own V to the story. </p><p>Thank you all again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments and feedback! The love and support I've been getting from this fic means the world to me. I'd like to apologize for the long delay with this one. It's a lot longer than I anticipated and it also took a way different turn than what I originally had planned. I've also been dealing with outages due to being located in Texas and the whole mess with the winter storms. I had finished up the chapter a few days ago and had it sitting on my drive until I had power again (seriously, four days without power or water, not fun!) </p><p>I also have a question to ask of you all about the direction of the story, which will be at the end notes. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>A few weeks had passed, and much to both of their surprise, V and Goro managed to hang in there without putting a bullet through the other’s skull. It helped that the two went their separate ways after the job was done and eddies were collected. At times, V would try to lead him to the nearest bar or the nearest stall for lunch. Sometimes it worked, especially when V was doing most of the driving. Other times, Goro made it very clear he wanted to be alone. </p><p>His appearance began to improve with the new incoming he was bringing in. His facial hair was back to it’s neat and trimmed appearance, and he even managed to buy himself a few new outfits. He looked clean, smelled clean, and was almost back to his well dressed self. Tucking away a good chunk of his earnings to his trip back home, the rest was invested in getting some of his chrome swapped and upgraded. At least, the bits he could afford.</p><p>It wasn’t the best tech, not the caliber he was used to. But it was enough to improve his lifestyle, and definitely enough to make his new job as a merc a lot easier. Slowly, but surely, he was beginning to become rather accustomed to this new life. </p><p>The jobs were frequent, at least one every two days. They ranged from anything as simple as delivering cargo from point A to point B, to tasks a bit more complicated such as sneaking undetected through a building crawling with gangoons to commit an act of sabotage. </p><p>V had noticed Goro had a knack for intimidation, which prevented a few jobs from turning into a bloodbath. Instead of forcing their hand and turning to violence, he managed to easily acquire whatever info or object the target was withholding, earning them a few good bonuses from their pleased fixers. </p><p>Working with him was a lot different than when she worked with Jackie. V and Jackie would spend hours sitting in the car, cartons of takeout on their lap as they laughed and joked about whatever it was that popped into their minds at the time. With Goro, V was doing most of the talking. She remembered their deal and made sure to avoid talking about sensitive subjects. It was difficult at times, especially when she had some nagging questions on her mind. But fighting with him wasn’t worth the energy, especially knowing how bullheaded he was. </p><p>Goro had received a text message from V one afternoon.</p><p><b>V</b>:</p><p>
  <em> Wakako’s got a gig for us. Simple search and recovery. You up for a little hunt? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> What are we to look for? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Client hit up Clouds a few days ago. Got a little too ‘distracted’ and left his briefcase in the VIP lounge. Dude’s someone important, a politician or some shit. Doesn’t want to be seen lingering around there too much, so that’s where we come in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> What is this Clouds place? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll explain once we meet up ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> By the way, if it’s not too much trouble, mind if you meet me at my place? I’ll send you the cords. Text me when you’re outside the building. </em>
</p><p>He wasn’t sure why she didn’t opt to come pick him up like she usually did. This was the first time she had even offered for him to meet her at her home. He had a feeling V was avoiding bringing him around her place since they'd reunited. Not that he wanted to. He also made it a point to avoid inviting her to his room as well. </p><p>And he wasn’t sure what to make of her wink face she had texted him either. </p><p>But just as she said, her address came up in his interface. Grabbing his coat and his gun, Goro made his way over to Little China. </p><p>The journey to V’s megabuilding complex didn’t take too long. He weaved through the crowd, making his way to the entrance steps where he leaned himself up against the railing. </p><p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I am here. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Head on in, take the elevator to the garage. Meet you by the car. </em>
</p><p>Pushing himself from the rail, Goro made his way into the entrance floor of the building. His senses were assaulted with the smell of food and the sound of vendors trying to attract potential customers. The interior was filthy, littered with trash and various graffiti on the walls. He didn’t even want to imagine what the inside of the apartments looked like. He wasn’t surprised she lived in a place like this, honestly.</p><p>He found the elevator with no problem, descending down into the lower levels of the megabuilding. The floor was empty aside from a few vehicles parked in scattered lots. He spotted V’s yellow Arch right besides her car, where he spotted her familiar figure leaning up against the driver’s door. </p><p>As Goro approached her, he almost confused her for someone else. </p><p>She looked much different today, a lot more frail. Her skin was a bit clammy and drained, devoid of any make up. Her outfit consisted of sweatpants, a loose tank top and an even looser plaid button down over that. Her hair was unbrushed and barely pulled together. It appeared as if she had simply just rolled out of bed and slipped on her sneakers. It seemed her leaning up against the car door was the one thing keeping her standing upright. </p><p>V looked so unlike herself, he couldn’t help but to stare as he stood before her. </p><p>“V?” </p><p>She only nodded at him in greeting, understanding that her appearance today was a bit of a shock to him. He hadn’t seen her like this before. </p><p>“Hey, Takemura. You good?” </p><p>V always asked him that whenever they met up. Even if his answer was always the same, she always asked without fail. Back when they had first met, he had surprised her when he reacted defensively when V asked how he was doing. He told her it was something that was rarely asked of him. Back then, her genuine interest in his wellbeing was unexpected but welcomed.</p><p>It seemed regardless of their grudges against one another, she never really did stop caring.</p><p>“I am well. You...on the other hand--” </p><p>She waved a hand at him weakly, cutting him off before he could utter whatever unflattering words he was surely about to say. Instead, V held out the key to her car to him. “Ready to go? You’re driving today. I’m obviously not feeling up to being behind the wheel.” </p><p>She didn’t wait for his response before tossing him the key, which he barely caught in his hand. V made her way over to the passenger side, slowly as if each step took every ounce of her energy. </p><p>They climbed into the vehicle, Goro taking his place behind the wheel, and V shuffling into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her before letting her head lean against the headrest. She let out a deep sigh as she struggled to regain her breath. </p><p>He avoided staring at her, despite the gnawing curiosity that was forming in the back of his mind. Instead, he looked everywhere but her, focusing on adjusting the seat for himself.</p><p>There was a clear elephant in the room. V figured now that she was sitting, was the best time to explain. </p><p>“Sometimes...I get these flair ups,” she began, allowing her head to roll towards Goro in order to look at him. He buckled himself up, his eyes peering at her as she began to speak. “Some days I’m totally fine, as if nothing’s wrong. Other days...I can barely get myself out of bed.” </p><p>V paused for a moment, gulping a bit before regaining her breath. “Headaches, nausea, the whole nine. Worst part is the body aches. Feels like I walked right into traffic and got mowed down by an entire Militech fleet. That fucking chip in my head really did a number on me.” </p><p>He watched her as she spoke, his face devoid of emotion. A part of him couldn’t care less, or at last, he tried to convince himself that he couldn’t. She had gotten herself into that situation. Had she done as they had originally planned, she wouldn’t be suffering. Now she would have to reap the consequences she had sowed. </p><p>However, the part of him that once considered her a friend, that he buried so far down he was unsure if it even existed anymore, couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. </p><p>Goro remembered what Hellman had explained before, how her body would slowly shut down. He never thought he would actually see it happening before his very eyes. It was shocking to witness, seeing someone so young and healthy as he had remembered her--just slowly begin to break down all within such a short time frame.</p><p>“We do not have to do this,” he began, “You’re in no condition. You are a risk.” He didn’t mean for it to come out as aggressive as it did. But it seemed she was used to his tone by now, as she took no offense. Either that, or she just didn’t have the spirit to bicker with him today. </p><p>“It would look bad to turn down a job,” she explained to him, pulling her gaze forward and away from him. “Plus, you need the money don’t you?” </p><p>He hesitated, bringing his hands up to the steering wheel and gripped it firmly, “Is this something I can do myself?” </p><p>“Funny you should say that. I thought up of a little plan I wanted to run by you.” Despite the pain and discomfort she was feeling, there was a hint of glee in her eyes. As if she was just waiting to fill him in on the plan she thought up. Or just extremely eager to see his reaction and how he’d handle himself should he agree. </p><p>“I am listening.” </p><p>“Okay, so you asked what Clouds was, yeah?” She couldn’t help herself, her lips were already smirking. “It’s a dollhouse.”</p><p>“A dollhouse…” he repeated, not so much questioning what that meant, but to actually confirm he was hearing her correctly. </p><p>“Yeah, you know…” She brought up her hands, making a circle with her index finger and thumb with one, and using the other to repeatedly ram her index finger through the circle. The universal hand gesture for sex. </p><p>Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes at her immaturity, earning himself a very amused snort and laugh from the sickly woman sitting beside him. “It’s a brothel, you have made your point clear.” </p><p>She missed this, playfully mocking him. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a sex club. So now you see why the client doesn’t wanna be caught hanging around there? He could not stress enough how we need to proceed with ‘the utmost of discretion’.”</p><p>He sighed as he brought his hand up to rub at his jawline. “Tell me, what is this plan you thought of? You seem awfully proud of yourself.” </p><p>V grinned at him, still keeping that snarky charm of hers despite her haggard appearance and slouched, sloppy posture. “So like I said earlier, the briefcase is somewhere in the VIP area. Now, this isn’t our usual ‘sneak in, klept and delta’ jobs. There's no way into this building besides right through the front door and after paying for a service.” </p><p>Takemura listened intently, not liking where this was going. He shifted awkwardly in the driver’s seat. </p><p>“Seeing as I’m basically a walking disaster at the moment, there really isn’t a reason for me to go in there with you. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be getting a ‘two for one’ buddy discount or anything. Two’s a crowd. The job will go by a lot quicker if it was just you. It’ll look a lot less suspicious too. Just some lonely guy looking for a little action.” </p><p>“V, you cannot be serious,” he questioned, giving her a displeased look. “There has to be another way--” </p><p>“Takemura,” V interrupted, finding amusement in his discomfort, “It’s really no big deal. Trust me, no one will even blink an eye at you. What are you so afraid of? That someone will recognize you? Or you just afraid of sex?” </p><p>“I am not afraid of--” he grunted in frustration. Goro wasn’t a stranger to sex. He wasn’t even a stranger to sex workers. He had sought their services frequently in his youth, when he was a newly recruited soldier in the Arasaka army. Once he had been assigned to Saburo, he no longer had the time to seek out physical company. </p><p>Needless to say, he just wasn’t used to everything being out in the open like it was here in Night City. It was as if the entire city was a red light district. He would be out of his element and a nervous man would clearly raise suspicion. </p><p>“Look,” she said to him, breaking him out of his thoughts to try and give him some reassurance. “I’m not asking you to actually fuck someone. We just need to make you look like you’re supposed to be in there.” </p><p>When he didn’t respond, she let out a soft sigh. He could hear the disappointment in her. It rubbed him the wrong way. </p><p>“Okay, if you’re not comfortable with this, just hang back in the car and I’ll-” </p><p>“I will go.” </p><p>He didn’t need her to cover for him and he didn’t need her to hold this over his head in the future. He was a grown ass adult, and he didn’t want someone like her to coddle his feelings. Goro had done and seen far worse. He only wished his nerves and general awkwardness wouldn’t blow it. </p><p>He pushed his discomfort aside, finally turning to meet her gaze. “I will get this done. And you will be…?” </p><p>“In the car, guiding your way in.” As she said this, V gestured to the backseat, where her laptop bag sat on the seat. “We’ll link up and shit when we get there. I’ve helped a few friends that work there, I know my way around. Plus...there may or may not be some Tyger Claws roaming around.” </p><p>With a sigh, Goro started up the car and pulled out of the garage. The two sat in silence as they drove off, with V occasionally directing him where to turn as they made their way to Clouds. </p><p>Normally, V would be chatting his ear off, about whatever interesting thing she saw the other day or whatever show she had been watching the night before. But today, she kept quiet. Her head was leaned back against the headrest of the passenger seat. Her gaze was out the window, watching the buildings blur by. She seemed lost in thought. Or maybe she was just trying to block out the pain she was feeling. </p><p>Goro glanced over to her briefly, seeing her slouched in her seat. Her hands laid limp in her lap. The last time he saw her when she was still slotted with the Relic, V wasn’t looking too hot as she fought her way into Arasaka Tower. But she was still standing, still fighting. What a difference a few months have been.</p><p>“How long has this been occurring?” he asked, breaking their silence. </p><p>V didn’t bother to move or to look at him, “It started getting worse about a month after Arasaka Tower. Flair ups are getting more frequent. Seizures too, but thankfully I haven’t had one of those since before you reached out to me.”</p><p>“Has Vector-san been able to help any?” </p><p>V gave a weak smile, “He’s done the best he can. Unfortunately, this is a bit out of his realm of practice. Most he can do is drug me up to keep the pain at a minimum.” </p><p>Her head rolled over to look at him as he drove. She looked so tired. “You know...this is one of the reasons I agreed to partner up with you.” </p><p>“Because of your illness?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she admitted softly, “There were days I couldn’t get up. Couldn’t take jobs. Eventually, my savings would have been drained. Savings I can’t afford to dip into, you know? My 'found a way to not die' savings. Figured another set of helping hands would work.” </p><p>V paused to take a breath, gulping slightly as she did so. “I’ve been dreading this. I knew it was going to be a matter of time until I can’t do anything anymore. It’s just creeping closer and closer until one day, I won’t be able to move at all. Won’t be able to speak, see, fend for myself.” </p><p>Her voice was shaky as she began to spill her guts out to him. He didn’t bother to stop her. She needed this, it seemed. </p><p>“Until that happens, I want to try and squeeze every drop of my life that I can. Thankfully, it’s not too bad just yet. I’ll be back to usual in a few days. But when I get like this, I don’t want to feel useless. I want to...I want to keep doing what I do best. Even if I can’t hold a gun, I’m still a pretty decent hacker. I can help that way.”</p><p>He listened as she spoke. She was trying to explain her situation to him, to try and make him understand the position she had been put through. But at the same time, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something. Maybe she was trying to convince herself she wasn’t becoming useless, that she was still able to live what little she could. </p><p>“So, when you reached out and said you needed help...well, the opportunity just fell into my lap.” Her eyes continued to peer at him, a look of longing in her eyes. There was so much she wanted to tell him. But be it her own pride or his anger, V held back a bit. Though, she did follow up with a few words from the heart. </p><p>“I know you hate me, Takemura. And I don’t blame you. I fucked you over pretty bad. But I need you as much as you need me right now.”</p><p>Goro said nothing, but peered at her for a moment while they stopped at a red light, looking at her face to face. Through the tired look that spread across her features, V looked back at him. Not the V that was dying, but the V he had spent so much time with before. The same V that always seemed to smile when she saw him. The same V that tried her very hardest to try and make him laugh whenever she could. </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything to her. Just as the words were about to fall from his lips, a car horn blasted from behind them. The traffic light had turned green and the line of cars behind them were waiting for him to move. </p><p>Immediately, Goro snapped his attention back to the road, letting out a very loud curse in his native tongue. He fought the urge to stick his hand out the window and throw them a rude gesture. </p><p>“Make a left here,” V raised her hand to point him in the right direction. </p><p>Within no time, Goro had parked himself within an alleyway across from Clouds. He could feel his stomach twist with nervousness as he shut off the engine and sat back in his seat. “Let us go over the plan once more.” </p><p>V nodded, reaching back to grab at her laptop case, hauling it over onto her lap as she began to unzip it. </p><p>“Okay, so it’s very straightforward. As soon as you head in, you’ll see the receptionist. Blue haired chick with matching eyes. Pretty thing, you can’t miss her. She’ll get you set up.” </p><p>“How does it work?” </p><p>“She’s gonna ask you to jack in, their system will scan your preferences and other stuff you’re into, before giving you a few options in dolls. Pick one, whichever one, it doesn’t matter. Your main goal is to get inside.”</p><p>He was listening intently, making a note of everything she was explaining to him. He didn’t want to miss a thing and have to be in there longer than what was needed. Goro watched as she placed her laptop onto her lap, opening it as she began to set things up. </p><p>“We’re gonna link up, I’ll see and hear what you see and hear, that way I can guide you around if you need a little extra help. Sending you a signal.” </p><p>A message popped up in Goro’s interface, to which he allowed access. After some loading, the screen of V’s laptop had switched to what Goro was seeing with his eyes. The steering wheel came into view first as he kept his gaze forward, then as his head turned to look at her, V appeared on the screen. </p><p>“Oh, before I forget…” V’s eyes glowed blue, followed by Goro’s as he saw the some of 500 eddies appear to be added to his balance. </p><p>“What is this for?” </p><p>“Payment to get in. It’s my idea, so I’ll cover the entrance fee.” With everything set up, V leaned back against the car seat, computer on her lap and ready to proceed. “Anything else before we start?” </p><p>“Will there be any danger inside?” </p><p>V bit her lip, “Other than security, the place is crawling with Tyger Claws like I mentioned earlier. They don’t run the place anymore, but I’ve been told they still come and go as they please. They still frequent the place, now as customers.” </p><p>She watched as Goro pulled out his gun, making sure it was loaded and working, before speaking out once more. “Oh, you can forget about that. There’s a strict no gun policy in Clouds. Might as well leave it.”</p><p>He looked at her as if she had just said the dumbest joke. “You expect me to leave my only protection?”</p><p>“Believe me, they’re going to make you lock your gun up before you’re allowed onto the floor.”</p><p>“What if I am attacked between here and there?” He shoved the gun back into his coat pocket. “I am not taking that risk.” </p><p>“Oh my god,” V muttered with a roll of her eyes, “You are beyond stubborn.” </p><p>“That is, how does the saying go…” He thought it over for a second, before retorting with sass of his own, “the pot calling the kettle black?” </p><p>He almost smirked when he saw her throw a glare at him. “Okay, I am ready.” With a deep breath, he went to exit the car. </p><p>As soon as the door shut behind him, V’s contact icon flashed up until his interface. It was a capital letter ‘V’ surrounded by marigolds.</p><p>He answered the call, with her voice chiming into his ear, <em> “Good luck, bud. I’m here if you need some guidance. I’ll hack into the cameras as soon as you get in.”  </em></p><p>“Will you be able to? The security system to a place like this must be difficult to hack.” He spoke quietly as he walked, hands in his pocket as he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. </p><p>
  <em> “My choomba, Judy, used to work here. Last time we hit this place up, she said they hadn’t updated their system since she left. I’m hoping it stayed that way.”  </em>
</p><p>Climbing up the steps of the megabuilding, he quickly located the elevator and pressed the bottom to the twelfth floor. </p><p><em> “Aha!” </em> V’s voice spoke out once more as Goro rode the elevator up to Clouds, <em> “I was right. The same system as last time. Man, for being expensive as shit, these guys are slacking.”  </em></p><p>“Are you in?” he asked, keeping his eyes forward.</p><p><em> “Yep. Loading up the cameras now. While you’re getting set up, I’ll look for the VIP room and see if I can find any sign of the briefcase.” </em> </p><p>Goro only grunted in response as the elevator dinged to a stop, the doors sliding open. He managed to find his way into the lobby, where his vision was immediately hazed over with a pinkish hue from the ambience. Just as V said, the blue haired receptionist greeted him the moment she saw him. </p><p>“Welcome to Clouds. Where we know what you’re looking for.” Her voice was kind and polite, with her expression gentle and welcoming. It almost eased his nerves a bit. “Would you care to jack into the terminal?” </p><p><em> “Remember, this is standard stuff,” </em> V reassured him, as if reading his mind on how uncomfortable jacking into a random port in a dollhouse made him. <em> “It’s safe.” </em></p><p>With a gulp and a slight nod, Goro pulled his personal link from his wrist, hooking himself up onto the terminal the woman gestured too. </p><p>She moved over to the other panel, her fingers tapping away at the screen as she spoke, “Is this your first time here?” Her eyes glanced up at him for a moment, noting his nervousness.</p><p>He nodded again, his voice low with a sense of insecurity, “Yes, it is.” </p><p>“Oh, how wonderful,” a warm smile spread across her painted lips, “We’re always happy to have first time customers. There’s no need to be so nervous here, honey.” A giggle fell from her, causing a bit of a blush to spread onto his cheeks. “Don’t worry, we get plenty of Arasaka in here.” She gestured to his cyberware and it’s obvious logos. “If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure if he should remain quiet or play along in order to avoid suspicion. It seemed V was also getting that vibe from his silence. </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be afraid to talk to her, Tak. Else you’d come off as a psychopath or something.” </em>
</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, “So...what am I to expect once I am inside?” </p><p>The receptionist, oblivious to what was truly happening, answered without hesitation. “Our system will scan you for your preferences, any fantasies or desires you might have. Even the ones you don’t know of yet. You’ll then be matched up with a doll of your choice. And from there...well, whatever happens, happens.” </p><p>She spoke so nonchalantly about the subject, so carefree, he almost wished he had the same confidence as she did. “Our dolls can and will do whatever it is you want them to do. If you want to talk to them, they’ll talk to you. If you want them to look a certain way, they can change their hair and eye color at will. The session is a live experience so things may take an unexpected turn.” </p><p>Her eyes rose up to meet his for a moment as she paused her tapping, seemingly waiting on him for the next move. “If for whatever reason, you become overwhelmed and wish to interrupt the session, you are free to do so immediately with your safe word.” </p><p>She quickly followed up, “But don’t be so quick to stop the session should things take an unexpected turn. Who knows, maybe you’ll get something you didn’t know you wanted.” Her gold tinted lips smiled at him, “So, what will your safeword be?” </p><p>He was caught off guard with the question, and suddenly his mind went blank. “I-...Well-” </p><p>V caught his hesitation, immediately jumping in with her suggestion. It was one she and Johnny had referred to him as in the past. <em> “Ronin.” </em></p><p>Goro parroted the word the second it flowed into his ear without giving it a second thought. “Ronin.” Though, he couldn’t help but to furrow his eyebrows in question.</p><p>The receptionist seemed pleased with the response, going back to typing on the monitor. </p><p>Meanwhile, V followed up with her explanation with a slight chuckle, <em> “That was Johnny and I’s code word for you.” </em></p><p>“And saved,” the blue haired woman looked up at him, “If you enjoy your experience and decide to become a frequent customer, we have your safeword in our user profiles. Now just one second...you’ll see the menu pop up soon enough.” </p><p>Just as she said, the Clouds menu came up onto his interface as it loaded and scanned his personal profile. </p><p>“You should see compatible dolls in just a few seconds.” </p><p>The menu shifted into two columns, one on the left and the other to the right. Various images of the dolls appeared, dolls of all types, shapes and sizes. The loading bar at the center of the menu quickly filled up as it finished it’s scan. </p><p>A few of the photos faded and all that remained were a set of six equally divided on to each side. </p><p><em> “Whoa,” </em> V commented with a bit of snark, <em> “Six dolls? I only got two. Someone’s a bit flexible, huh?”  </em></p><p>Goro tried so very hard to bite his tongue and keep himself from snapping at V. He instantly regretted even agreeing to this plan of hers. Of course she wouldn’t conduct herself with maturity. </p><p><em> “Wait, hold on,” </em> V said as she spotted someone familiar in the line up, <em> “That’s Roxanne! I know her, she was part of the job Judy and I pulled off. Pick her, she’ll help us. Man, this just got way easier. I’ll shoot her a quick message to let her know to expect you. Hopefully I can catch her before she goes onto doll mode.”  </em></p><p>He didn’t bother questioning her, not that he could at the time anyways. At this rate, he’ll take whatever he could to make this job end quicker. </p><p>“Roxanne is acceptable.” </p><p>The receptionist smiled, “An excellent choice. Roxanne is our most experienced doll as well as one of our most popular. Now, all that’s needed is the payment, and you’ll be ready to venture into the Clouds.”</p><p>His fee popped up into his interface, to which he responded by sending the payment. He watched as her eyes glowed during the transaction, a few taps to the monitor with her fingers before she spoke once more “And the payment is complete. Roxanne waits for you in booth four. You’re free to disconnect and make your way to the floor.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Goro nodded to her, disconnecting his link from the terminal. Just as he was about to step away, she spoke out to him once more, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Oh, one more thing, we have a strict no weapon policy here at Clouds. Please deposit all and any hazardous items with me.” </p><p>V was quick to pipe up, <em> “See? Told you.” </em></p><p>Sighing quietly to himself, Goro reached into his coat to pull out his handgun and set it on the counter for the woman to store away safely into the lockers nearby. No problem, if worse came to worst, he was still capable of hand to hand combat. </p><p>“V” he muttered low enough for her to hear, “How are things looking?” </p><p>
  <em> “Roxanne’s expecting you. I didn’t get to explain too much, all I said was that we’re looking for something in the VIP room. You’re in luck though, she said she managed to sneak an access card with her.” </em>
</p><p>Goro sighed in relief<em> . </em>At least things were going smoothly, for now. </p><p><em> “Remember, dolls are controlled by a chip. The Roxanne you meet in there will be a bit different than the real Roxanne. She might not even remember she spoke to me until after the session. If she doesn’t give you the card, just look around the room for it. She might have stashed it away somewhere for safe keeping.” </em> </p><p>He made a mental note of that, hoping getting the card wouldn’t be too much trouble, for his sake. “What do you see on the cameras?” </p><p>
  <em> “The VIP area is blocked off by one of the guards, so no surprise there. Just flash him the card, and you’re in. Can’t see anything even looking like a briefcase in the lounge though, so you’re going to have to dig around a bit.”  </em>
</p><p>He stopped by a small lounge on his way, looking around as he took in the surroundings. In turn, V also took the time to observe what he was viewing. A few men chatted amongst themselves further up ahead but they paid him no mind. </p><p>
  <em> “Go on and meet Roxanne. Don’t just walk in and walk right out, it’ll raise some strong suspicions. Stay with her for a little while, just enough to make it look like you’re getting what you paid for.” </em>
</p><p>“I would feel a lot better about this if you weren’t watching,” he admitted with annoyance. He was honestly very anxious to see what awaited him in his booth. Mostly because he knew V was going to be watching and hearing everything. What if something from his own deep desires really was on the other side of that door? Something even he was unaware of. V would never let him live it down.</p><p><em> “Why? Afraid I’ll see what a real deviant Takemura Goro is?” </em> He could hear the laughter in her voice as she began to push at his buttons.<br/><br/>“V.” His voice was firm, even harsh. It was enough to tell her to cool it and watch where she was treading. She was dangerously close to crossing another boundary. </p><p><em> “Oh, relax, man,” </em> she chuckled, dropping the topic but not before letting out one of her many pearls of V wisdom. <em> “Everyone in Night City is a fucking freak. Trust me, whatever it is you’re into, I promise you, I’ve seen worse.” </em></p><p>Considering she had Johnny Silverhand in her head for a good majority of the past year, that didn’t seem all too outlandish. </p><p>There was no use in stalling. The job had to be done and all he was doing was wasting time. As he began to make his way to his booth, he heard V once more. </p><p><em> “Takemura, one more thing,” </em> her tone was now a bit more serious. He could have sworn he could hear a bit of concern in her voice too. <em> “Keep Roxanne safe? If shit hits the fan, she didn’t know a thing. She’s been through enough, she doesn’t need to lose her job or her life over this.” </em> </p><p>That was one of the things Goro admired about her. She cared for others deeply, and went out of her way to make sure they stayed safe. Even if time and luck wasn’t on her side, she never lost sight in protecting those that couldn’t protect themselves. She was a rare gem in this cesspool of a city, an honorable thief. </p><p>Of course, he’d never admit that to her now. </p><p>“Your friend is safe with me,” he reassured her, “No harm will come to her.” </p><p>She didn’t have to respond for him to know she was grateful. </p><p>He approached booth four, the pit of his stomach twisting with nerves as he took a deep breath before allowing the door to slide open. </p><p>There was a lone woman sitting in a chair in front of a well made bed. Other than that, the rest of the room was empty. </p><p>Roxanne’s light hair was styled neatly, contrasting against her dark skin, and her outfit consisted of what was usually worn in dollhouses such as these. What really caught Goro by surprise were her eyes. They glowed, in an unnatural way, as if she was in the middle of a call. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was most likely due to the chip that controlled her. </p><p>She sat, poised with a long, boot clad leg crossed over the other. As he stepped into the room, the door shut behind them to give the two their privacy. She turned to look at him, a soft smile spreading across her pretty face. </p><p>“Takemura Goro,” she greeted, her accent soft and alluring. “Goro-san. Is this what you’d like to be called?” He realized she was speaking to him in Japanese. It seemed the algorithm had picked up on his homesickness. </p><p>He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. So there he stood, with his hands clasped in front of him in that serious manner that he always carried himself with. “That is fine,” he would respond with a firm nod, also choosing to stick to his native tongue. “Do you have the access card with you?”</p><p>Roxanne stood from her seat. She was tall, which made him wonder if she was naturally tall or if her height was just enhanced by her heels. Her height made her look graceful as she made her way over to him. She reached downward, taking his hands into hers before pulling him towards the bed. </p><p>“What is your hurry? Can you not wait a while?</p><p>He wasn’t used to being touched, let alone have his hands held by someone else. He stiffened at her hold, not budging from where he stood. Roxanne noticed his hesitation, instead choosing to stand with him. She ran her hands up his strong arms, setting her palms onto his shoulders. </p><p>“Always so serious, Goro-san,” she looked at him directly in the face as her hands ran down the front of his shoulders, her fingers lightly tracing the metal of his cybernetic neck. He averted her gaze, instead looking down to the floor. “When was the last time you allowed yourself to relax? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” </p><p>Her tone indicated that she wasn’t talking about general relaxation, but in fact, indulging in physical intimacy. And Goro clearly picked up on this. He wasn’t sure if V did, but she remained silent on the other end, for which he was very grateful for. Perhaps they were speaking a bit too quickly for her translator to pick up.</p><p>“I cannot,” he responded, still avoiding her eyes, but...didn’t exactly remove her hands from him. “I have...other obligations to attend to.”</p><p>“You would waste your life chasing these ‘obligations’.” It wasn’t a question that she asked, but more of an observation. “There is nothing binding you anymore, Goro-san. The tether that kept you leashed no longer pulls at your neck.”</p><p>Again, she reached for his hands and this time, he allowed them to slip into hers. V did say to kill some time after all. Roxanne successfully led him towards the bed, where he sat at the edge with her sitting beside him. However, being the gentleman that he was, Goro didn’t allow his gaze to linger on her nor did he allow his hands to travel. </p><p>He stared down at his lap, with his hand locked with hers with a gentle hold. He felt a wave of comfort wash over him. Goro didn’t realize how touch starved he was, how deprived of affection he had been all these years. Even her voice, soft and gentle was enough to make a shiver crawl up his spine. A part of him wanted to lay his head on her lap, to feel her fingers run through his hair. </p><p>He was getting a taste of what loving affection felt like and he wanted more.</p><p>It seemed the algorithm that Roxanne was hooked up to sensed this. She reached up to gently tug at the collar of his coat, coaxing him downward to lay on his side. </p><p>He hesitated, knowing full well V was watching. Even though there was nothing risque happening, he wasn’t too keen about letting her see him in such a vulnerable state. She had been oddly quiet, not even a quip or a chuckle. Goro began to wander if they had lost connection to one another.</p><p>“V?” he muttered, practically whispering as he stalled his interactions with Roxanne. </p><p><em> “I’m here,” </em> came V’s response, just as low. <em> “Don’t mind me, I’ll be watching the cameras. Kill some time, I won’t look.” </em>A part of her, the side that knew him well enough, knew that he wasn’t going to act on his urges, should he have any. He was far too much of a gentleman to do that with an audience. When that audience was V, at least. Though, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about what they’d talk about. If only they’d slow down so her translator could pick it up.</p><p>He felt Roxanne tug at his coat again. This time, successfully bringing Goro down onto his side, his head laid upon her lap. He could feel the silky soft skin of her thighs against his stubbly cheek. He wondered if it bothered her. </p><p>Instead, she giggled a bit. “Your beard tickles,” she commented, as if she read his mind, because of course she did. </p><p>“I apologize,” he said, letting out a sigh as he felt her hand graze against his scalp. There wasn’t much movement, due to his hair wrapped up in a bun. But he soon felt her fingers tug at the hair tie, his salt and pepper strands coming undone. “Had I known this would happen, I would have shaved.” </p><p>“No, no” she cooed at him, now fully massaging his scalp with her finger tips. Her long nails lightly scraped against the skin. “I like it that way.” She gazed down at him, a soft smile on her face, “That woman you were speaking to. V? She is a friend?” </p><p>He frowned slightly, wishing she wouldn’t tarnish the moment by bringing up something he didn’t wish to speak of. “She was.” </p><p>“No. She still is.” </p><p>While one hand stroked at his hair, the other slid up to his chest, pressing her palm flat against where his heart was. “So much turmoil inside you, the second her name is mentioned. You think you don’t want to talk about it, but you do.” </p><p>He kept his gaze forward, hesitating to respond to her. Why would she say something like that? Why would the algorithm think that topic, of all things, would be appropriate to bring up? </p><p>It appeared V’s translator managed to pick up what Roxanne had said. </p><p>
  <em> “...What is she talking about?” </em>
</p><p>Goro sat up, pulling himself from Roxanne’s touch for a moment. For a moment, he debated using his safe word. However, he remembered what the receptionist had told him, about not ending the session as soon as things took a turn. This topic was brought up for a reason, he told himself. He wondered why. </p><p>One thing he knew for sure, was that it was going to be a personal discussion. Not something he was ready for V to listen in on. </p><p>“V, I am going to mute for a bit.” </p><p><em> “Wait, but-” </em> </p><p>He didn’t allow her to finish before cutting the audio. She was still able to see everything he saw, however. </p><p>Goro gazed at Roxanne, his hair free from it’s bun framing his face. She leaned closer to him, reaching up to twirl a strand of his hair around her finger. “Why do you bring her up?” </p><p>Roxanne shrugged, “She is on your mind. She is always on your mind. Never left, no matter how hard you tried to forget.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence between then, before she spoke again. “You want to talk about it. You refuse to talk about it with her, but you have no one else in this city. So you convinced yourself to ignore it.”</p><p>“She betrayed me.” </p><p>“Did she?” </p><p>“Yes,” he sighed and rubbed his hands on his knees in discomfort. He had never spoken about this with anyone. Now here he was, opening himself up to a doll. At least there was comfort to be sought over the fact that she would not remember anything once her chip was shut off. </p><p>“We had a plan. She would help avenge Arasaka-sama and dispose of Yorinobu, and she would receive the help she needed. Now Yorinobu still lives and is running Arasaka into the ground. Hanako has cut all contact from me. She blames me, thinks I am part of the blame. She thinks I allowed V to cloud my judgement, that my loyalty had become tainted. Because of V, I am left with nothing!” </p><p>Despite not hearing a thing, V could see his fists clench up against his knees. Whatever was happening, whoever was speaking, Goro was becoming tense.</p><p>“I no longer have a purpose. Who am I now? What do I do now? I put my trust in her and in return, she broke it. It cost me everything. She took my life from me.”</p><p>She kept quiet for a moment, thinking over what he just said. “Hm...why do you think she did it?” Roxanne’s voice remained soft, despite the tension she was feeling from her companion. Her hand slid down his arm, covering his hand with hers. She felt his fist begin to loosen the second her warmth came into contact with his skin. “To spite you, maybe?”</p><p>Roxanne wasn’t being confrontational or wanting to start an argument with him. She was only asking, what his own subconscious had asked himself time after time. </p><p>“I...do not know. I thought we were friends. I do not know why she would hurt me like this.”</p><p>“Do you think she had a choice?”</p><p>“Of course she did. She made the wrong one.” </p><p>Roxanne leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him to embrace him. “Maybe the wrong one for you. Perhaps she made the right one for herself.”</p><p>Goro opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. His eyebrows furrowed at Roxanne’s words. What could that possibly mean? How could invading Arasaka Tower, on her own, be the right choice for anyone? How stupid does one have to be to decide that a suicide run was the best option available? </p><p>“She is dying,” Roxanne said softly, almost as if she felt the grief. His grief maybe? </p><p>“They could have saved her.” </p><p>“But at what cost? You know how things work in Arasaka. You’d want that for her? You really think she’d adapt to that way of living?” </p><p>Another silence fell over them. Roxanne pulled her hand from his, bringing it up to gently turn his face towards hers. “You are angry. So very angry. But not at her, really. You’re angry that she had a choice, one she made all on her own. Unlike you.” </p><p>It didn’t take a genius to try and comprehend what she meant.</p><p>Ever since he was picked by Arasaka soldiers as a boy, Goro had revoked all rights to make his own decisions. That only worsened when Saburo himself hand picked him and gave him his new role and purpose. Not a single decision about his life was made on his own. Everything was decided for him. Where to go, when to sleep, even who to keep in his personal life. </p><p>V had freedom, something he envied about her but never once let on. Anything she wanted, she could get by her own choice. Anyone she wanted, she was free to pursue. If she wanted to abandon everything and start over, she could without being hunted down for treason. </p><p>“Something to think over, Goro-san” she said with a smile when he seemed too lost in thought to respond. His eyes flickered back to hers, taking in her features, wrapped within her warm embrace. What he’d give to make this moment last forever. When was the last time someone had touched him like this, without being tainted by violence. </p><p>Finally, he allowed himself to touch her in return. His hand rose up to caress a knuckle down her jawline softly. “Thank you,” he said to her, “For the conversation.” </p><p>She smiled at him, allowing her face to lean into his touch. </p><p>It was then that he remembered...all of this was a simulation. The affection wasn’t real nor was it genuine, and the conversation they just had, had stemmed from the deepest levels of his subconscious. He came here to get a job done, and he had let himself get too carried away by it all. </p><p>Goro frowned and withdrew his hand from her. “I wish to have what I came here for.”</p><p>“I already gave it to you,” she replied coyly, “Unless there is more that you need.” Her lips curled up into a smirk as she placed her hand on his knee. It began to travel upwards. </p><p>He couldn’t help it, his gaze fell down onto his lap, watching her hand travel and explore. It was as if she was honing in on a target. </p><p>And V got a good shot of it all happening right on her screen. </p><p>Goro felt his breath shorten as his heart began to pound in his chest. A text message from V popped up on his interface, seeing as their audio was still muted. </p><p><b>V:</b> </p><p>
  <em> Whoa, am I gonna get a free show? Do I have time to run and get some popcorn? Turn the audio back on! </em>
</p><p>He was too distracted with what was happening to even respond to her. His gaze rose to her face, only to see her smirking face lean in towards his. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips press a kiss on his cheek, managing to get the corner of his lips as well. His heart nearly burst out of his chest. </p><p>And suddenly, her hand disappeared from his thigh. Instead, he felt her tug at his pants pocket, before something slipped into it. It felt rectangular in shape and flat.</p><p>The access card!</p><p>Roxanne pulled back, taking his hand in hers once more before giving him a knowing smile. For the first time in a long while, Goro felt the corner of his lips curl up just a bit in thanks. This didn’t go as he expected. Though, truth be told, he didn’t really know he expected. She gave him a lot to think about, however.</p><p>He reached out, lifting her chin with his knuckle to get one last look at her. “Ronin.” </p><p>The glow from Roxanne’s eyes suddenly faded and were replaced with her usual crimson hues. She blinked a few times as she came to. The adoration and affection that she once looked at him with was replaced with confusion. This Roxanne didn’t know who this stranger was or what they had done. </p><p>She pulled away from his hold, withdrawing her hand from his. </p><p>A part of him felt rather hurt. </p><p>Looking down, Roxanne noticed she was still fully clothed and the bed was neat and made. “You didn’t do anything?” Instead of the Japanese they had been speaking the entire time, she now spoke in English. </p><p>He responded to her as such, “I only came for the access card, nothing else. I would never take advantage of someone in that manner.” </p><p>She gazed at him for a moment, before her lips began to curl into a smile. “Looks like V was right about you. You’re not the usual types we get around here.” </p><p>“I will take that as a compliment.” Goro stood from where he sat, giving her a respectful distance in order to prevent her any discomfort. “We did have a rather interesting conversation though.” </p><p>“How interesting?” </p><p>“I might just come see you again instead of hiring a therapist.” </p><p>She let out a laugh, soft and pleasant. He liked hearing it. “Well, I’m pleased you got something out of it.” </p><p>He reached into his pocket, pulling out the access card with ‘VIP’ marked across it. “Thank you for your help, Miss Roxanne. I...don’t know how to thank you.” Goro’s eyes light up and so did hers, literally, as he sent some eddies over for her trouble. She didn’t have to help, but she did anyway. “I hope this suffices.” </p><p>She smiled that charming smile of hers, “I’m happy to help. Any friend of V is a friend of mine. She helped us dolls, you know? Didn’t have to, but that’s just how V is.” </p><p>Goro only nodded in response. </p><p>“Well, if my job here is done, then I will be on my way.” Roxanne stood from where she sat. She gave him another look over. “You know, if you decide to visit again. You can always ask for me.” With that, she bowed her head at him respectfully as she took her leave and exited the booth, leaving a blushing Goro a bit dumbstruck. </p><p>Another message from V popped up. </p><p><b>V:</b> </p><p>
  <em> HELLO!? Did you forget about me?? </em>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes, though in all honesty, he did forget for a moment or two. He switched his audio back on. His hands went up to fix his loose hair back into it’s usual bun. </p><p>“Yes, I did, actually. I was enjoying the silence.” </p><p><em> “Har har,” </em> she said sarcastically, <em> “Did you and Roxanne have a good time? The hell did you two have to talk about anyways?”  </em></p><p>“She is a nice woman, I see why she is highly requested.” He avoided answering her question.</p><p>
  <em> “She has other skills too, you know. Did you get camera shy?” </em>
</p><p>“Enough, V.” </p><p>He could hear her chuckling on the other end as he made his way over to exit the booth. A chuckle, followed by a deep, gurgling cough. </p><p>“V?” </p><p><em> “Ugh,” </em> she groaned as she cleared her throat, <em> “I’m fine. Come on, let’s hurry up and find that case. I’m so ready to go home.”  </em></p><hr/><p>With the access card, the rest of the job was a breeze. Goro made his way into the VIP area without any trouble. No one even gave him a second glance as he ventured into the lounge. With V’s instruction, he made himself as innocuous as possible, trying to act natural. Well, as natural as one can be in an environment like that. </p><p>He lingered at the bar, looking around to allow V to view through his eyes. Sure enough, a briefcase was found lodged between one of the lounge chairs and a decorative plastic plant. Following V’s instructions to wait it out, he simply sat as close as he could without drawing attention, before grabbing the case and making his way out. </p><p>No one even noticed he walked out with something he didn’t have on his way in. </p><p>After grabbing his gun from the locker the receptionist had pointed out to him, he was thankful she was too busy with a couple at the counter to pay him too much focus. She would have definitely noticed he had arrived without a briefcase. </p><p>Goro practically rushed his way back to the car, where V greeted him with a smile as he climbed into the driver’s seat. </p><p>“Well, well, well,” she chuckled as she disconnected their synced call and closed her laptop. “And here I thought I’d have to go in there and turn this job into a rescue.” </p><p>He handed her the briefcase, as he went about starting the car up. “It took longer than I would have liked.” Goro glanced over at her as he placed his hands on the wheel, “I suggest we stick to our usual jobs from now on.” </p><p>V couldn’t help but to laugh, resting her head back onto the headrest as Goro proceeded to pull out of the alley and make his way to the nearest drop point. “You’re getting the hang of this, Tak. You think you’re not, but you’re turning out to be a pretty decent merc.” </p><p>He only grunted in response. </p><p>It didn’t take them long to find the drop point. He had taken the task to deliver the case himself, seeing as V was quickly running out of energy. She stayed behind to inform Wakako of their completed job. The elder woman was quite impressed by the low risk plan she had come up with, even tossing in a bonus to cover the entrance fee V had paid for out of pocket. </p><p>The drive back to V’s megabuilding was done in a rather comfortable silence. V too drained to bother being the usual annoyance she was. And Goro was too lost in thought with the conversation he had with Roxanne. His hurt was still too fresh to consider forgiving, however. But perhaps he could try to be a bit more considerate of her condition. </p><p>V looked out the window, watching the buildings speed by them as they drove. Her voice suddenly broke the silence, catching Goro off guard. </p><p>“Yeah, wasn’t all too bad. Think he’s warming up to me again?” </p><p>Goro turned to steal a glance, his eyes confused as she spoke out loud to no one in particular.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>She flinched and turned to him, startled as if she had forgotten there was someone else present with her. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You spoke.”</p><p>“...I did?” </p><p>He noticed her expression, a hint of concern marking her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned her gaze from him, a bit embarrassed. She followed up before he could speak, “...Misty and Vik have caught me doing that too. I just...I’m alone a good amount of the time, I just never noticed.” </p><p>He hummed in response, moving to focus his gaze back onto the road. Back when they were on friendly terms, V had confided in him on her situation regarding Silverhand. She said she and him spoke often, albeit silently within their shared space in her mind. This was the first he heard her verbally speak to something that wasn’t there. </p><p>“You still speak to him?” </p><p>She nodded, resting her head back against the headrest of the passenger seat. “Yeah, it’s a habit, sorta. But sometimes it feels like he’s still around. It’s like--” V paused as she thought of the right words to explain something no one else in the world has ever experienced. “You know what ‘phantom limbs’ are? When amputees still feel the missing limb? It’s like that. His voice is residual, sometimes I can still hear things he’s said or imagine things he’d react to. I can never see him though, just hear him. He’s my missing limb. Shit, he’s my missing half, really.” </p><p>He listened intently, noting how soft her voice was when she spoke of Silverhand. There was clear affection there. How could one grow such fondness for an engram, just a series of data and code? He wasn’t even real. Was he?</p><p>“You speak of him as if you’ve developed feelings.” </p><p>V couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Nah, not the way you think. Purely platonic. But I did care for him a lot. And honestly, I can say the feeling was mutual.” </p><p>She lifted her arm, pulling her sleeve back to show him the tattoo that Johnny had so dearly gifted her with when he took her body out for a joy ride. “The son of a bitch could have gotten anything tattooed on me. I half expected him to tattoo a dick or a set of tits or something. But this? Fucking idiot.” Despite her harsh words, they were nothing but good reminiscing. </p><p>Goro couldn’t help but to shake his head in disbelief, “You allowed him to tattoo you?” </p><p>“I didn’t have much of a choice. I let him take control. He needed to talk to someone important to him. So I figured, why not?”</p><p>“I would have gotten it removed.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re also a no-fun, fun-sucker.” </p><p>He shot her a glare, which earned him a smirk. <em> “Insufferable child.” </em></p><p>Her translator definitely picked that up, which only caused her to snicker a bit more. She turned to gaze out the window once more, seeing familiar buildings come into view as they began to draw nearer to her megabuilding. </p><p>“I miss him.” Her hand cupped over the tattoo on her forearm. “You believe in soul mates?” </p><p>They shared a glance with one another before breaking eye contact, his eyes back on the road, hers moving down to her lap. “I think Johnny was mine, in some weird unnatural way. A literal fucking soul mate. He knew everything, and I really do mean everything. Memories from my childhood, even dreamt the same things I did. And it was the same on my end, saw everything he’s been through. Misty and I spoke about this a while ago. Did you know you can have more than one soul mate?” </p><p>He kept quiet on the subject, letting her ramble on as he pulled up into the garage of her building. </p><p>“She said I’m one of the few that managed to meet my soulmate from another life.” </p><p>“She also claims to see colors around a person.” </p><p>V tsked at him in disapproval, “Come on, don’t be so closed minded. You don’t think there’s more to this world than what we know?” </p><p>He only grunted in response as he pulled into her parking spot, shutting off the engine. Goro didn’t exit the car just yet, nor did V. </p><p>“There is a folklore in Japan,” he began, leaning back against the driver’s seat. He didn’t look at her as he spoke, “It is called the Red Thread of Fate. It is said two individuals are joined together by a red thread, unseen. No matter how far the string is pulled, or how tangled the string becomes, the two will remain joined. Eventually, the string will lead the two together.” </p><p>Finally, he turned to her, “But red strings are no more real than bakenekos. Just folklore. Stories told to lonely individuals.” </p><p>V shrugged, “You and I have seen bakenekos are few times. Who’s to say what’s real or not anymore in this world. I had a ghost of a rockerboy terrorist in my head, for fuck’s sake. Does that seem normal and real to you?”</p><p>Goro took in her words. He had to give it to her, V was definitely open minded to all sorts of things others would find to be utter nonsense. </p><p>“Hey,” she called out to him, causing him to look at her once again, “You think we’re string tied?” </p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he handed her the keys to her car, “I highly doubt that is the case.”</p><p>“Why not?” she teased with a laugh, “I mean, think about it. Fate placed us both at Konpeki--”</p><p>“Your idiocy placed you at Konpeki.” </p><p>She ignored him, choosing to continue with her outlandish theory. “You found me at the junkyard. We bonded despite our differences. When we were separated, we found each other once again. And here we are. I think we’re string tied.” </p><p>V was all smiles, that familiar grin she always gave him when she would tease him constantly. Goro, however, was extremely unamused. </p><p>“If we were string tied, I would have severed the tie long ago.” He went to exit the car, to which V followed on after, taking a bit of her time considering her current condition.</p><p>“Ugh, see? Fun sucker.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for sticking with me so far! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I feel Goro is someone that was touch starved and didn't realize how much he desired physical human interaction until he received a tiny bit of affection. I might pay into this a bit more in future chapters. </p><p>As for my question, I was wondering. There are two directions I can take with this story. It can go the classic 'emotional and physical slow burn' where nothing physical happens until they've acknowledged and accepted their feelings. Or, we can go with a physical relationship developing but the emotional stuff being the slow burn. Basically, 'bed buddies because they're both lonely but with a grudge they really need to talk about' type of thing. If that makes sense? I'd like to know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all again for the comments and feedback! The support I've been getting on this fic means the absolute world to me. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A Few Days Later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever dealt with Scavs before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V’s health began to show improvement from the last Goro had seen her, just as she said. It seemed her flair up had subsided after a day or two. When they had met up for their next job, she looked more like her usual self, able to walk without becoming winded and much less in pain. V had opted to pick him up as was their usual routine, giving him a rundown on what the job would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot say that I have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were parked across the street from what seemed to be a warehouse. There wasn’t a single vehicle in sight. The place looked abandoned and empty. But both were more than sure that wasn’t the case. Goro sat in the passenger’s seat beside her, his arm resting by the window as both he and his partner watched the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The job was for Regina. For whatever reason, the client wanted the Scav leader alive. It wasn’t V’s place to ask, nor was it Goro’s. But it seemed like a reasonable request. And truth be told, V was always up for clearing out a rat’s nest. Regina didn’t specify ‘no unnecessary killing’ this time, with the exception of the leader, so it seemed she felt similarly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pieces of shit,” V stated, her tone strong with disdain. It wasn’t hard to miss it. “Fucking cockroaches, every single one of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a quick glance, rather surprised to hear her express such hatred towards any group of individuals, other than ‘corpo rats’ like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they about?” he asked out of curiosity, as well as looking to know what exactly he was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their names are literal,” she began to explain, lowering Johnny’s glasses just a bit down the bridge of her nose to get a better look at the warehouse. “They kidnap folks off the street and harvest their implants and organs. They make any and all use of the body, whatever they can sell on the black market. They’re not picky with their targets either. Anyone from gangers to innocent civilians just out taking a stroll.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro couldn’t help but to sneer in response to what he just heard, cursing in his native tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vermin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m saying,” V agreed, her translator picked up his words loud and clear. “You guys got something like them back home in Japan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I have not seen for myself. But I would not doubt if there were similar gangs in the slums. Possibly in Chiba-11 as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you’ve gotten shoved from that golden high horse, you’re seeing a whole other side to what us normal folk have to deal with, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro gave her a warning glare, silently telling her not to cross that line with him. She only offered a smirk in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention went back to the warehouse, which still showed no signs of activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been sitting here for a while,” she began, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel, “Still nothing. What do you think we should do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave it some thought, bringing his hand up to rub at his facial hair. “We can wait longer, perhaps we can catch the target as he arrives. It would be easier to grab him out in the open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s already in there though? The place looks dead. If he’s in there alone, we should probably take advantage of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke for a moment, both weighing their options. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best case scenario, the place is empty and we get to clear it out of anything we find before they arrive.” V leaned forward against the wheel, giving the streets another scan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they arrive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gave him a shrug, “I mean, this is the right place. No way could Regina have messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sighed and reached for the door handle to exit the car. “Well, then we might as well not waste anymore time waiting around.” He didn’t bother taking River’s gun that he had been borrowing. Goro had finally earned enough money to buy himself a secondary weapon, a Kenshin similar to the one he already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tak, wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused as she reached out and grabbed at his coat sleeve. The sudden grab was unexpected, but didn’t get the chance to react before she gave him a tug back inside then released him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro slowly pulled the door closed just enough, but not all the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over at the warehouse, then back to him. She had to warn him of what he might see in there. Perhaps he’s seen worse during his days as a soldier. A part of her hoped that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta warn you, man.” Her finger pointed at their target building. “There’s gonna be some real sick shit in there. I just want you to be prepared for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her for a moment, studying her gaze and expression. Goro could tell that whatever may be behind those walls, V never quite got used to seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” he questioned her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad.” With a heavy sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing some loose strands from her face. “Meat hooks, ice tubs filled with bodies, open chest cavities, empty eye sockets…” She could go on and on naming the horrendous things they could and probably will run into. “Sometimes they’re adults, sometimes they’re teens...sometimes it’s kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes turned to him. There was a part of her that felt he wouldn’t be ready for it. No one really is the first time they see the inside of a Scav nest. “Just brace yourself, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, but rather appreciated she took the time to warn him. He’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a twist of his nerves in his stomach. Whatever was waiting for him inside, Goro tried to convince himself he had seen worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro went to exit the car again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V reached backwards to grab her katana from the backseat, before following suit. Slinging her sword onto her back, she patted where she kept her gun hidden, just to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rather cloudy with not much sun out, despite being sometime in the afternoon. The streets around them had a few passerbys but nowhere near crowded. They could easily slip in and out undetected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head in through the back, if possible,” he suggested as they approached the warehouse. Not a single sound was heard from within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two rounded the corner, making their way around to look for a backdoor or some sort of entrance. They ended up having to climb through a hole through the fencing, Goro holding it open for V before she did the same for him once on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V’s eyes lit up as she scanned for any doors she could hack, finding one at the very far end of the wall. It looked a bit difficult, but she hoped she could manage. While her eyes fixated on the door, Goro kept a close watch. No one even noticed them lingering about nor had followed them, thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed V was struggling, taking a lot longer to get the door open than she normally would. It seemed the Scavs really wanted to keep intruders out and keep whatever was inside protected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you take any longer, the sun will set.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro heard her suck her teeth at him, snapping with an annoyed tone. “What do you think I’m trying to do? Get free NiCola? This isn’t the same as hacking a vending machine, Takemura,” She went right back to the door, failing to see the small little smirk on Goro’s lips as now the tables had turned and he was the one getting a rise out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, there was a click and the door was free to open. Before she pried the door open, she nodded her head towards it, signaling it was his turn to scan with his infrared optics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now Goro’s turn for his eyes to light up, his gaze moving across the wall in front of them. Among the deep purples and blues of cold signatures, he found nothing that gave off body heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As we suspected, it is empty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands went to their guns as V slid the door open, both carefully and cautiously creeping inside despite the place being deserted. “Keep your eyes peeled for trip wires. If you see one, let me know and I can disarm it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro took the lead, stepping forward in front of her as his infrared vision remained activated. As he did so, V followed closely after him, her eyes taking in all that she could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place genuinely looked like a normal storage warehouse, with crates and containers stacked high upon one another. There was nothing out of the ordinary that gave off any indication that there was basically a butchery stationed here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed his eyes to slowly pan around the main room, nothing really jumped out at him until he saw some splotches on the ground. They appeared as a dull yellow, quickly fading into a greenish hue as it was beginning to cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro proceeded towards them, finding a trail of puddles varying in size. All had the same heat index as the first. They lead down some stairs, leading to a door that was sealed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have something here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V looked up from the lockers she was picking through. She didn’t find anything of interest so far. Wandering over, she looked down at the floor, spotting the obvious red drips that marked the ground. “Ah fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moved over to step in front of him, making her way down the cement steps towards the barred door. This one was just as difficult to hack as the one outside, if not more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be able to open it?” Goro asked, staring at the door, failing to find any heat signatures on the other side. It truly did seem they were completely alone inside. He briefly switched off his infrared vision to properly get a good look and what she was doing. His eyes quickly confirmed his suspicions, blood marked the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gave the door a quick scan, biting her lip as she came to the conclusion that--no, she would not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake,” she muttered out in frustrations, her eyes shifting back to it’s normal hue as her scanner dimmed down. “We’re gonna have to find another way in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no other way in.” Though, that didn’t seem to hinder Goro. It seemed he had something else up his sleeve. He handed her his gun to hold for a moment as he stepped past her. Flexing his fingers on each hand, Goro gripped the door on either side: one hand on the frame, the other on the door itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to pull apart, the sounds of metal on metal surrounding them as he pried it open, letting out a gruff grunt as he put all his strength into it. V gave a low whistle, impressed but not very surprised he could pull something like that off. “Damn, Tak,” she smirked as she handed him his gun once again, “Didn’t know you had it in you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Vector-san and his implant swaps,” he commented as he switched his infrared back on, taking the lead once more as he entered the newly unlocked room. “...And vigorous exercise routine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” V commented as she followed him in, “hard pass on that last one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room itself was much different than the warehouse. It seemed like a break room, of sorts. Couches, a radio, lockers and closets lining the walls. There was another door on the opposite end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be where they chill,” V muttered as she looked around, immediately spotting some rolled up eddies on the coffee table near the dirty, stained couch. Making her way over, she stuffed the bills into her pockets and began to scour around for anything else worth taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro did the same, eyeing what seemed to be an open closet turned into a makeshift weapon’s cache. It was filled with low grade, useless looking weapons. Ones that appeared to need maintenance quite literally after every use. Handguns, rifles, sub machine guns...nothing really caught his eye worth taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he caught sight of something long and very familiar looking. Switching back to his normal vision, Goro reached out to take the sword from the stash. The sheath was a deep red color, matching the band around the hilt. He held it out to get a good look, unsheathing the katana enough to see the blade was as dark as onyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clearly expertly crafted, which stuck out to him. What was it doing stashed away with other trash weapons? It was almost offensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that?” V called out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up to meet her eyes from where she stood. She was rummaging through another one of the closets, though hers seemed to be a bit more empty than the one he was looking at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro turned his attention back to the weapon in his hand, “It is of very high quality. I wonder what it’s doing here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “Probably klept from a Tyger Claw. Maybe from one of their victims.” V noticed he didn’t seem to want to put it back. “Why don’t you keep it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot--It doesn’t feel right…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think that Tyger Claw must have gotten it? Think they can afford something like that?” She stopped what she was doing, turning to give him a look, “Would you rather it fall into the hands of someone that doesn’t know a damn thing on how to use it or maintain it? It’s better off with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro exhaled softly as he took her words into consideration. She had a point and he hated when she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he slung the sword onto his back. He was a thief now, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “Hey now, look at us. Matching swords. Twinsies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately stifled when the sounds of hollering and whooping was heard coming out from the warehouse area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both froze for a few seconds, long enough to register what was going on. Her gaze shot to him, panic setting on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infrared back on and eyes back to the direction of the open door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have six in view,” he muttered out to her, moving away from the weapon cache to join her where she stood. “And more arriving. We need to move quickly. They are coming this way!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” V looked around, eyeing the door on the other side of the room. It wasn’t locked. But who knows what was on the other side. It could have been a dead end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices drew louder and dangerously closer. There was no way they would escape this room. Not at this moment. They needed to hide somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro stood tall and brave, gripping on his gun tightly as he stood in a stance that only indicated he was ready to shoot his way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V’s arm shot out and grabbed him by the forearm, tugging him along with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he hissed at her, unsure of what her intentions are. “We need to prepare, they are coming!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V shoved him into the closet she was searching through just moments ago. It was big enough to fit one body...maybe two, but it was clearly going to be a tight squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! There’s six of them, coming this way. We are not dying here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V climbed in after him, closing the closet door behind her. She was right, it was definitely a tight fit. Both their backs were against the walls as they stood chest to chest, face to face. Thankfully, the closet door had a few slits around eye level, giving them enough room to not only see out into the room, but breath as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is most illogical-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She covered his mouth with her hand immediately, keeping her hand there. “Shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot her a glare that could kill for that sudden and bold move, but his attention was quickly diverted towards the outside of the room. Just as she whispered those last words, she could hear one of the Scavs yell out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!? Pete, did you leave the door open, you fucking shit head?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I wasn’t the last one in there. Michelle was!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumb cunt, last time we bring her around here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V removed her hand from his mouth as both peered out through one of the slots, watching as the Scavs made their way into their lounge room. A few planted their asses onto the couch, while the rest followed a man towards the closed door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She switched on her scanner, quickly moving from goon to goon until they landed right on the man leading the group. He was the leader of them all and their target. His name read Maxim and he spoke with a thick Russian accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are getting to work,” he informed the rest, allowing one of his crew to open the door for him, “As soon as we are done, you deliver the chrome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo hiding in the closet watched as Maxim led his group away, the door sliding behind after them and leaving the rest of his goons to their own devices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V turned away from the view, instead looking directly at Goro. He met her gaze, watching as she held a finger to her lips to signal him to keep quiet. Her eyes lit up, as did his, when a text message popped up in his interface.</span>
</p>
<p><b>V:</b> <span><br/></span><em><span>This is not good.</span></em></p>
<p><b>Takemura:</b> <span><br/></span><em><span>You think?</span></em></p>
<p><b>Takemura:</b> <span><br/></span><em><span>What do we do now? Any more brilliant ideas?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as her eyes narrowed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it weren’t for me, we’d be splattered against the walls and our chrome would be pulled out of us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned as she heard the Scavs sitting around laugh and chatter among themselves. One of them pulled out a few inhalers and other paraphernalia. V sighed very quietly though her nose, turning back to look at Goro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like we’ll be here for a while.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re getting high. We can take them out while they’re out of it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Takemura:</b> <span><br/></span><em><span>How long until then?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard to say. 10 mins? 15? Let’s just wait it out for a few. Maybe some will leave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much room to move in their little hiding spot. They couldn’t stand shoulder to shoulder and were forced to face one another until it was time to spring out, whenever that would be. It was the first time they were this close to one another. Not even back when they were on good terms, were they in this proximity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in annoyance over the situation they had gotten themselves in. He wanted to blame V, as he did with everything that went wrong in his life since he’s met her. Though, truth be told, if it weren’t for her quick thinking, they would definitely be dead or captured. And it wouldn’t be the first time she’s saved his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This way, at least she bought them a little bit more time to think of what their next step would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time went on as they listened to the Scav’s chatter, some speaking to one another in English, the others in Russian. There was nothing of interest to listen in on. One of them spoke about the doll he had the other day. Another recounted the time he, allegedly, single handedly cleared out an entire room of Maelstromers. The hard beats of their music mixed in with their words, sometimes muffling out what they were saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Goro, V had her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed as she waited. Every now and then, one would carefully shift their weight from one foot to the other. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was enough for her feet to start aching from standing cramped in one place for too long. Her neck was beginning to ache as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking of what she was doing, nor taking consideration of how he would react, V leaned her head forward, resting her forehead against Goro’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open, seeing a mass of V’s hair in his line of sight. He could smell the scent of her shampoo. It smelled of citrus. Oranges, maybe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there with her, Goro fully realized just how close they were. He could feel her warmth through her clothing, even through his. He could feel the firmness of her cyberware, but also the softness of the parts that were organic. Despite it being V, the very bane of his existence, it was strangely comforting feeling another body pressed up against his. His fingers twitched as V rolled her head in what seemed to be mild impatience, her hair brushing against his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The encounter with Roxanne a few days ago came into his mind, and how she bought him comfort with simple actions of touch. He was feeling the same thing happen with V. Of course, he would never dare tell her and a great sense of shame washed over him. He closed his eyes once more, his body tensing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed, but didn’t pull away. V suspected he wasn’t too into touching, but her neck was killing her. She just needed a brief rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smelled of tea, one that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Green tea? Oolong? It all smelled the same to her untrained, uncultured nose. But it was enough for her to surmise that he had a cup or two before she had picked him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also another scent that lingered. It was faint, the smell of gun oil. Of course, Goro did seem the type to maintain his weapons, almost obsessively. She wondered if that’s all he did while cooped up in that motel of his. Just sit and clean his guns, over and over until it was time to sleep or until she called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V could feel his shoulder against her forehead through his coat, it felt organic. Or at least, as ‘ganic as one could be these days. She always did wonder how far his neck cyberware extended. If it went downward throughout his entire torso, or across from shoulder to shoulder. She never did get a chance to ask him before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised he didn’t move or at least push her head off of him. Must have been due to the limited movement and their inability to speak. V allowed herself to lean up more against him. She wasn’t trying to make him uncomfortable, nor was she trying to be suggestive by any means. All she wanted was a tiny bit of relief from standing immobile for this long. V just wanted something else to hold her weight, even for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, Goro could smell nothing but her orange scented hair. It wasn’t even his favorite fruit, but at this very moment, he couldn’t get enough of the scent. Or maybe he just enjoyed smelling something else that wasn’t the filth of Night City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V lifted her head from his shoulder, looking out from the slots on the door. The two hadn’t even noticed the chatter had quieted down and the Scavs were now in what seemed to be a drug induced haze. The music was the only thing keeping the room from being dead silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was a time to act, it was definitely now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up as she began to send Goro another text message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better now than never.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is the plan?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Takemura:</b> <span><br/></span><em><span>If we shoot, the others will surely hear us.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think the music can drown us out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps. Perhaps not.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gazed at him as they texted to one another, before turning back to survey the lounge and the Scavs hanging around the room. Despite the group splitting off into separate rooms, they were still outnumbered. Four sat in the lounge room, and another four had gone off with the boss. Who knows how many more were outside in the warehouse as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazed back at Goro, seeing his newly claimed sword poking out from behind him. It must have felt awfully uncomfortable to lean up against it as he was. She felt the same discomfort with her own sword on her back. Suddenly, she felt guilty leaning up on him as she did. It was a wonder why he didn’t try to push her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>No guns then. Ready to take your new blade out for a spin?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takemura felt his fingers twitch once more, feeling a sense of excitement rise in him. There was no purer form in the world than wielding a blade. It had been a while since he was able to use something other than a gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded silently at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a bit to work some magic on them. When I give you the signal, we hit. Yeah? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Takemura:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Understood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And remember. The only good Scav is a dead one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro watched as V focused her gaze on their targets, seeing her eyes flicker and dart back and forth. Whatever it was she was doing, he had hoped she would have no problem with it as she had with hacking those doors from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, he watched as sparks flew out from the Scavs’ eyes, each of them bringing their hands up to cover their gaze as their optics began to fry. Immediately, V opened the closet door and motioned for him to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both wasted no time in unsheathing their swords, making quick work of the goons. One of them had stood as he tried to find his bearings, the others remained seated as they rubbed and clawed at their own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro expertly plunged his sword through the chest of the standing Scav, his scream muffled by the gurgling of blood. Pulling his blade from his chest, Goro allowed him to collapse onto the ground as he advanced to eliminate the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V, on the other hand, was no expert with her own sword, unlike Goro. It was clear she had no proper training as he had. Her stance was sloppy, and her swings were too aggressive and choppy. She never claimed to be a master swordsman. In fact, Goro never really asked her why she carried a sword when she clearly favored handguns. A question for a later time, perhaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she got the job done. The two Scavs sitting closest to her both met grizzly ends by means of decapitation. She seemed to be serious when it came to her strong dislike of the Scavengers and anyone in their ranks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kills were quiet enough to not draw any attention, as they stood there for a moment and waited. No more rushed through either door, as the music that had been playing seemed to muffle most of what had occurred. She had only hoped no one else would come in to see the massacre they just commited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro flicked his sword to the ground, droplets of blood splattered from the blade as he returned it to it’s sheath with V following suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept quiet, with V taking the lead towards the door that descended into who knows where. This is what she was dreading most of all. Seeing what was obviously going on, on the other side, was never easy to stomach. She only hoped Goro would handle it better than she did her first time clearing out a Scav’s nest. Jackie damn near had to force food down her throat, after losing her appetite for weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding the door open, their ears were immediately assaulted with the sounds of saws and clanking metal. At this distance from the warehouse, there was no way any Scavs lingering the outside area would hear the gunshots from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V reached for her handgun, as did Goro, before advancing deeper into the room. This area was much more decrepit than the rest. The walls were concrete and grey, with plastic linings separating the rooms where doors would have been. The smell of blood and gore filled their nostrils. Goro was beginning to miss the smell of V’s hair instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He switched on his infrared vision, five heat signatures appeared, all of them on the other side of a wall where the duo had crouched for cover. Among the living bodies, he saw the tell-tale signatures of the deceased. They were deep blue in color, no sign of warmth. They were too deep of a blue, as if they were freezing. It seemed they were just removed from the ice baths. Some laid on medical slabs, others were tossed aside as if they were trash. He even saw a few hanging from hooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four of their targets were grouped together in one room, while a lone Scav seemed to be working further up ahead. One of them was facing in their direction, giving them no chance to sneak. Even if they could, it wasn’t like they could walk around them. They had to cut right through the room to get to the boss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time to sneak and there was a time to go in guns blazing. This was one of those times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gave Goro a quick glance, both of them sharing a nod to signal the other than they were ready. Guns gripped, the two leaped into action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With quick and precise aim, V shot the one facing them in the head as soon as she popped out from behind the wall. Unfortunately, that quickly alerted the other three, all who immediately drew their weapons and began to fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ducked for cover, Goro moving to hide behind a crate and V sliding over behind a medical stand loaded with rusty, bloody instruments. Goro managed to blow the leg off of one, bringing him down before turning his attention to the other closest to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V waited for the right time, crouched behind the stand until the bullets took a pause. He was reloading. Quickly, V popped out from her cover, missing at him by inches as he took the chance to duck. Though, he wasn’t so lucky with the second shot. Down he went, at the same time Goro took down the last remaining Scav rat with a gut shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Goro shut his infrared vision off. He regretted it immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without the colors, he could see everything as it was. All the horror that awaited from. It was just as bad as V had explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he could see the desecration they had done to these poor people. A woman laid on the medical slab, nude and exposed. Her chest was ripped open and hollow, her organs removed. She was missing her legs from the knees down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man hanging by the hooks shared the same fate. Though with him, his eye sockets were empty and an arm was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tub nearby, filled with ice. He could see two more bodies, both deceased, floating face down. There was no point in checking on them. His scan from earlier indicated there was no life in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted by what he was seeing, he failed to notice that the Scav boss had wandered out to see what the commotion was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he yelled in his native Russian, his voice thick and angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll kill you both!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had a revolver drawn and it was aimed directly at Goro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You gonna shoot him, V?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny’s voice, the voice of the ghost that would forever haunt her, rang through her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you kill the leader, you won’t get your eddies. But if you don’t, he’ll kill the Ronin prick.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything happened so quickly. No one was given a chance to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Maxim could fire, V raised her arm and pulled her monowire from the slot embedded into her inner forearm. Gripping it with the same hand it extended from, the composite ceramic grip on her palm and fingers keeping her hand safe from the dangerous material, V whipped the razor thin wire towards the Scav boss. His hand was sliced clean off from the wrist and dropped to the floor, gun and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scream of agony filled the room as he dropped to his knees and gripped at the bleeding stump where his hand once was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was stunned. He couldn’t believe he didn’t react quick enough. Had it not been for V’s instinct, he would have been shot. V immediately rushed over to Maxim, gun pointed at his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make one more fucking move, and your brains will paint these goddamn walls.” An empty threat, but she made her point clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still keeping her gun focused on Maxim, V glanced over her shoulder at Goro. “You good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but instead kept his eyes focused on the carnage around him. Particularly the woman that laid on the slab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about her that he couldn’t quite place his finger on. She didn’t look familiar, not that he was aware of. Her skin looked haggard, with pockmarks on her cheeks and heavy bags under her eyes. It appeared her life must have been rough, even before her murder. He couldn’t help but to scan her for more information, curious on who she might have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her name was Heather Moxley. Her affiliation read ‘Arasaka’ and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He took a few steps backwards, tearing his eyes from the corpse. He began to feel rage building up inside him. Whoever this woman was, he wondered if her higher ups were aware of her death. Did they know where she was? Were they even aware that she had disappeared? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro noticed her gaze was fixated in the direction of where the man hung from the hooks. He turned towards him, giving him a scan as well. Mason Moxley was his name. Moxley, the same as the woman. Was he her husband? Her brother? His affiliation also read ‘Arasaka’. Did she die looking at him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who were these people? And why weren’t they helped? Why were they here, in this filthy pig sty of a basement? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fists clenched up in anger, hearing Maxim begin to chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like my handiwork?” he asked, his accent a bit more pronounced as he spoke through the pain of missing a limb. Though, his taunting was clear. “Found them scampering around like rats. Had I known their implants were dead, I wouldn’t have even bothered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” V warned him, her eyes darting from Goro to Maxim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t heed her warning, however. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a complete waste of time though. Maybe a ripper wouldn’t mind taking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t finish his words, as Goro had raised his gun, aimed at the Scav's head and pulled the trigger. There was fury in his eyes, feeling such a strong need to avenge the death of his fallen comrades. Even if he was no longer associated with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V, who was standing at such close proximity with Maxim, felt his warm blood splatter on her face as his head popped, his body falling backwards. Her eyes widened in utter shock at what just occurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-What the fuck!” She turned to him with disbelief. “Are you fucking gonked in the head? We needed this prick alive! You just cost us a job!” V knew he was impulsive and quick to anger, he had warned her once before. But this was completely unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but he did glare at her in anger. Whether he was angry at how she yelled at him, or perhaps he was projecting his rage onto her, he didn’t quite know. All Goro knew was that he needed to get out of here, even if it meant carving a bloody path on his way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro turned away from her, and began to make his way out. She didn’t know whether to follow or try to drag the body of Maxim out with her. Was there even a point to doing so? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the corpse, she quickly turned to follow Goro out the same way they came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved back into the lounge room, where two of the Scavs--who managed to survive the assault from earlier--groaned and gurgled their last few breaths. Goro aimed his gun at their heads as he walked by, helping speed up their deaths without so much as glancing at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takemura--” V tried calling to him, watching as he made his way up the steps and out into the warehouse. “Tak--!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her calls went on deaf ears as he raised his weapon, the remaining Scavs staring stupidly at the duo who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Immediately, the rain of bullets began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro managed to take out two, with quick headshots before being forced to duck behind a storage unit, V forced to follow after him. “You’re going to fucking get us killed, asshole!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she was ignored as he leaned out from his cover, shooting at everything and anything that moved. She leaned out from the other side, wanting to end things quickly before it escalated to something far worse than what it already was. Targeting the last remaining Scavs, she uploaded a system reset hack, watching as the bodies spasmed suddenly before dropping to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally turned to her, scoffing that she had dared interrupt his hunt. Moving away from his cover, Goro approached each Scavenger that remained breathing and quickly executed each and every one of them with a bullet to the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell over them, the heavy smell of death, blood and gunpowder surrounded them. His work was done and it was time to go home. He didn’t even bother looking around for anything worth taking as they usually did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exited the warehouse, leaving V standing alone among the havoc that remained. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time she left the warehouse, Goro was already in the car, sitting in the passenger seat. He appeared deep in thought, staring out his window with his clenched fist at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t join him just yet. Instead, she remained outside the vehicle as she phoned Regina to let her know what had occurred. He couldn’t hear their fixer was saying, but he could V speaking, despite trying to keep her voice hushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reg...I got some news. No, it’s not good...Listen, Maxim’s dead. We didn’t--...No…” He didn’t have to listen in on the full conversation to know that V was getting an earful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regina, the fucking warehouse was swarmed. We couldn’t--...No, no...it wasn’t...it was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was aiming. He caught a stray bullet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the blame for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, his body’s still in the warehouse, in the basement. You wanna send some guys to collect, feel free. Yeah, I know this is gonna cost me, I know how this shit works, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V sighed heavily, bringing her hand up to cover her face in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Reg. I fucked up. It won’t happen again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hear the rest nor did he hear V say goodbye before ending her call. His cut of their fee appeared in his interface, a lot less than what either of them were expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” V muttered as she leaned against the car door for a moment, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes. What the hell had gotten into Goro? Why did he react the way he did? Why did he let himself get baited by that Scav scum? She wanted answers, but from the looks of it, she wasn’t going to get any if she confronted him directly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, V entered her car, slamming the door shut behind her. With her hands on the wheel, she simply stared ahead without starting the car. The tension was awkward and this time, it wasn’t even directed at her. For once, she wasn’t the one that pissed him off. And truth be told, it unnerved her not knowing what was the cause for his outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him, her hands tightening their grip on the wheel nervously. “...You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at her. Goro’s eyes remained fixated outside the window. V tried again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You thirsty? Wanna go get a drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his fist from his lips, speaking finally with a low, hushed voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V frowned, but didn’t push it any further. She simply nodded, and gave him a very quiet ‘okay’. Starting up the car, V pulled away from where they were parked and made her way back to Goro’s motel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive was silent and heavy. There was a sense of dread that hung over them, which made V more anxious as time went on. She didn’t even turn up the music, worried that would only set him off further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an agonizing drive, one that neither of them couldn’t wait for to end. Finally, V had pulled up into her usual spot at the motel entrance where she normally dropped him off. When he didn’t make the move to get out just yet, V set the car to park and allowed her hands to loosen from the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear him sigh heavy, the first noise she heard from the entire ride. Curiosity and worry gnawed at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What happened back there?” she would ask with caution, unsure if he was even willing to open up to her. They didn’t have that sort of relationship anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his time to answer. Even he was unsure of why he lashed out the way he did. He couldn’t put it into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two of the bodies were Arasaka.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say a word, holding her tongue to avoid upsetting him even more. V didn’t tell him Arasaka weren’t rare among the bodies often found in Scav dens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he answered, “They are unknown to me. But--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro paused, his gaze forward while V’s gaze was on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t look like they were living too well. Not the way most that work there do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they were held for a while. Hostages.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to her finally. Suddenly, his gaze on her made her uncomfortable. As if he was able to tell if she was lying to him or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something they do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silence was his answer. He continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said their implants were deactivated. They only do that if they were cast out. Just like I was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, now things were starting to make sense to her. She bought her gaze down onto her lap as she listened to him speak. He needed to vent and she allowed him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What must have they felt, having all sense of security just ripped from them? Were they frightened? Were they waiting for someone to rescue them? What must have they done to be abandoned?” He shook his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment, “Arasaka does not part with what is theirs so easily, not without a good reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V bit her lip as she debated telling him what she knew. ‘You know...whenever I have to hit up one of their hideouts...there’s at least one or two--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from her, wishing to hear no more. He was under the illusion that everyone in Arasaka, from the suits to the interns were valuable. Each one a useful cog that made the machine run. How was it that so many of their own ended up as victims. Why was he just hearing of this now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” her voice called out to him, but he didn’t turn to look. It wasn’t until he felt a fat stack of eddies being placed in his hand that she gained his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I searched the place after you left. Figured since we weren’t earning that bonus, we could use the extra scratch.” She nodded her head at the money in his hand, “I got my half, the rest is all you, man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro looked up and met her eyes briefly. She had done more for him today than he expected. Far more than he expected her to, considering their standing. Typical V. That’s just how she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, V.” He didn’t just mean the money--she noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gave him a nod, bringing her hands back onto the steering wheel. “If you need anything, you can always call, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her a nod, he exited the car and reached into the backseat window to take his new sword that rested on the seat with hers. He watched as she drove off. Goro felt the weight of the eddies she gave him, his ‘half’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was far more than what half would feel like. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to explore a bit of Goro's little touch-starved thing he's got going on. I don't see it as it being sexual or anything of the sort, not now at least. But I think it's a good way to start planting the seeds so it can blossom into something more much later in the story. Hope it's not too much at this stage. </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading and sticking with me for this long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really wanted to have a much more mellow chapter after the last couple, so here's one that's a bit more dialogue heavy. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Goro found himself restless. He was unable to sit still. Each time he did so, his mind would wander back to what he saw in that basement. He had seen countless unspeakable things in his life. He wasn’t too sure why this particular event shook him to his very core. The situation was heinous, no one should have ever suffered the fate that all those who perished in that cellar did. The fact that they were Arasaka victims--well that just didn’t sit well with him either. Something was off there and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Goro didn’t want to drive himself crazy trying to figure out a mystery that probably had no official answer. He decided to keep himself busy, in any way he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back and forth within his motel room, cleaning up as much as he was able. He had already made the place livable and somewhat comfortable since his first night there. Goro didn’t have much decor or anything that made the area more homey. It wasn’t like it was his permanent residence, after all. By the time he was done, the place was absolutely spotless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next his focus came to his guns. He sat at the small table off by the window, cleaning his guns and making sure they were at their best condition. His hands worked expertly, clearly having a lifetime of experience disassembling and reassembling weapons of all sorts. The new sword he had klept from the Scav den laid across from him, awaiting it’s first polish under his ownership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that a V’s call icon appeared up on his interface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but to give a deep sigh in annoyance. Truth be told, he wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone, let alone V. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd for her to call him. Whenever they had a job, she would usually text and forward him the details of what they needed to do. What could she possibly want, that would warrant an actual call?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting his gun down, he answered her call anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face came up on the holo. Her gaze off focused on something just off screen and not exactly on him, he could tell she was driving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought the reclusive hermit was just gonna dodge my call.” He could see her smirk when she realized she was on the line with him. On her end, she could see his unamused expression .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, V? I am very busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy? Busy doing what? Playing with your little guns?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his disassembled weapon. That was...not exactly far from what he was doing. Of course, she didn’t need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I am doing is none of your concern.” He wished she would just get on what whatever it is she wanted </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” That smirk still marked her expression. “Hey, you hungry? You up for lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why she always insisted on spending time with him outside of their work. It was as if she was a glutton for his annoyance. A part of him wanted to ask if she had other friends she could pester, but he already knew the answer to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro gave a soft sigh, “I do not feel like going out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, funny you should say that,” V began with a slight chuckle, “Because I already picked up some food and I’m actually headed your way. So put some pants on or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was drinking anything, he would have spit it out in surprise. “You what?” Now his expression shifted from mild annoyance to down right irritation, “V, you cannot be serious. That is most impolite--” The last thing he wanted was having her around, both due to her being a pest and the fact that he was rather embarrassed of his living conditions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is most impolite</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she mimicked him with an exaggerated, serious voice. “Dude, lighten the fuck up. It’s not like I’m leading a party to your place or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to give you my room number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only made V’s smirk grow and his annoyance rise. “You think that’s gonna stop me? I will knock on every single door in that motel and claim I’m your estranged wife looking to claim my child support. You think I won’t? Try me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro brought a hand up to his face, trying and failing to muffle a groan. “Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it pisses you off and it makes me laugh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence fell over the two for a few seconds, before V spoke out in a much more serious tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Tak. I could use the company...and I’m sure you can too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she was right. Maybe having someone else to talk to might help keep his mind off things. His stomach growled, which didn’t help with her case. He hadn’t eaten since she had dropped him off the day before. Maybe some food would do him well, despite how awful the food in this city was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no point in saying ‘no’ to V. She was going to do what she wanted anyways. A part of him envied that about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But behave yourself.” He sent her the room number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Dad!” V said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, giving him a bit of a scoff. With that, the call ended abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the time that it took V to arrive, Goro had managed to reassemble his gun and cleared room from the table. He heard four knocks on the door, something he assumed was a reference to what he insisted she did long ago after the parade incident. That clearly had to be V and no one else. The second he opened the door, he was greeted by V’s smug face looking back at him. She held up two white plastic bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got your favorite,” teased V as she let herself into his motel room. Unable to help herself, V looked around subtly as she made her way over to the table he had just been sitting at. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious on how Takemura lived. “Thought you could use a little taste of home, so I picked up some Japanese food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door behind her, he watched as she set the bags down and began to pull out container after container of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not Japanese,” he commented while making his way over to the kitchenette area of his room. There was a small tea set that he had gotten himself a while ago. It wasn’t high quality, by any means. In fact, when he poured, there was quite a bit of splash back. But at this point, it was something he was willing to deal with just to have a cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the pot to brew, setting aside two cups. Despite his unwelcome guest, Goro didn’t have it in him to be a bad host. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” She glanced over her shoulder at him, “What would you call it then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trash.” He didn’t skip a beat. “Filth? Imitation, perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her as she took her seat at the table, their eyes meeting as she grinned at his words. She was fully aware of how picky he was when it came to food. It never failed to amuse her watching him eying the food at the end of his utensil carefully before having no other choice but to take a bite. It was either that or starve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a bet, Takemura,” she began as she waited for him to join her, “By the time you’re ready to go home, you’re gonna like Night City food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the counter, allowing the water to gradually warm up. He took his seat across from her, and the two began to separate their plates. V had bought them a variety of dishes to try, from noodles and rice, to various synthetic meats. It wasn’t like the food he had back in his home country, but a hungry stomach wasn’t picky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they began to eat, V casually took another glance at his room. It was neat and clean, which she wasn’t too surprised over. Even lacking a closet, he folded and hung his clothes neatly by the bathroom door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you gonna give me the tour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro glanced up at her as he piled onto his plate with his hashi. “Tour? Tour of?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of your place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. Her tone indicated seriousness, but her expression remained sly. She hid her mouth with the back of her hand as she chewed, but he could see the smile in her eyes nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not funny, V.” His gaze shifted back down to his plate, feeling a bit of embarrassment creep up on him. His ears began to feel warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you, man.” Her chuckles broke the awkward tension he was feeling having her in his personal environment. This was odd and he hoped it wouldn’t be a recurring thing. “This place isn’t so bad, I’ve had to stay here a few times before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You in a motel,” Goro gave her a bit of a look as he ate, “Spare me the details, I do not wish to know about your little night time adventures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment to realize what he meant, to which she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. “Uh, wrong.” she glared, retorting with the thickest sarcasm, “That happens at the No Tell Motel, asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V paused to take a drink of her soda, “It was back when Jackie and I were partners. One of our jobs went tits up and we had to hide out for a while. We couldn’t risk being followed home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve always been reckless?” His tone wasn’t exactly hostile, but he was trying to get a rise out of her. Much like how she does with him. As much as he didn’t want to admit, an actual conversation was helping keep his mind off things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much different than you recently, huh?” The corner of her lips curled up just a bit as she watched his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he spoke too soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he opened his mouth to snap back, V held her hand up to cut him off. “Again, I’m messing with you. Goddamn, Tak, you never had any friends to rib with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. He wasn’t about to admit that he never really had a friend. Oda was more of an apprentice and a pupil than a friend. And despite spending so much time with him, Saburo was strictly professional throughout his entire career. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I am from, we do not treat companions with such disrespect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, you’re in Night City now,” V commented, bringing a piece of synth-beef up to her mouth for a bite, “Best you start to adjust and take that stick out of your ass, if you wanna make your time here bearable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, and instead, they both focused on eating their lunch for the time being. The silence wasn’t awkward, as it would have been between two strangers on a blind date. There was just tension. Regardless of how much V tried to make things a bit more friendly between them, it seemed Goro was set to his stubborn ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a giant elephant in the room with them, that just followed wherever they went. They needed to talk, to actually sit and have a full discussion about everything. But she was just as stubborn as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V broke the silence, pointing over with her hashi to the katana leaned up against the dresser. “How’s it handling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply peered over his shoulder for a second, as he finished up his plate. “It is expertly crafted, but sadly, it’s been in the wrong hands for too long. The blade has been stained. It took me hours to clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro nodded, as he began to clear the table for them. As he took their plates over to the kitchenette, V made her way over to examine the sword up close. The deep red color of the scabbard and handle was gorgeous, it almost looked like it was soaked in wine. She used her thumb to pop the blade from the saya, before grabbing the handle and removing it all together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade, dark as coal, shined brightly thanks to Goro’s maintenance. It was a gorgeous piece, one that she might have kept for herself if she had been the one to find it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long’s it been since you’ve used one of these?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I left Japan,” he answered, wiping his hands as he moved over to the tea set he had set out earlier. “It is part of my daily training routine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, daily?”  She held the sword in both hands out in front of her, taking a fighting stance to gauge how it felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, daily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro glanced over at her as he began to prep the tea. “Perhaps you would benefit from such training. Your stance is atrocious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my stance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stand as if you are holding a baseball bat,” he began, “Your hand placement is incorrect. And your posture needs work.” He thought back to all the times he had seen her use her blade, noting every single mistake she had made. At the time, he said nothing. It wasn’t too much of a concern for him then. Though as they grew closer, he was actually planning to offer to train her after she assisted Hanako. Unfortunately, that day never came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V huffed as if she had been insulted, but even she had to admit, she wasn’t the best swordsman. In fact, the only reason she even carried a sword was for nostalgia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid the katana back into its sheath, setting it back where it was before as Goro made his way over back to the table with the tea set. V noticed he had set out a cup for her as well. She wasn’t a big fan of tea. But seeing as they were already at each other’s throats, it was best not to be rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she took her seat once more, he spoke once again, “Who taught you how to wield?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ex-output.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one that gave you the gun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“River?” she couldn’t help but to chuckle at the thought of River, with his large, hulking body, wielding a sword. “Nah. The one before him. My first serious output. Met him when I was in my early twenties. He was a Tyger Claw.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro poured the tea into her cup, before doing the same with his. It didn’t surprise him that V was associated with gangers. Nor was he surprised in her taste in men. “He must have been a poor instructor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V could have kept her mouth shut. But it seemed she couldn’t help herself. Her lips curled up into a smirk. “To be fair, most of our ‘training sessions’ ended up against a wall...or on the floor…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, feeling a wave of heat spread to his ears. Goro gave her a bit of a warning look, as if telling her to quit while she was ahead. All that did was earn him a snicker. V took her cup, eyeing in as nonchalantly as possible in attempts to hide her dislike of the drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, he’s the one that gave me the sword. He just came home one day and handed it to me. Said it was a gift. Didn’t tell me how he got it, and I knew by then not to ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sat across from her, holding his cup with both hands up to his lips. The aroma put him at ease, giving him a small sense of comfort. “What happened to him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got zeroed about three years or so after we broke up.” Her lips frowned slightly. Despite no longer being with him and having moved on, it was still a shock when she heard on the streets. “I mean, if you live that life, that’s one of two ways you can go, right? Old age or get taken out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm--” Goro brought his cup for a sip. “When I was a boy, the neighbor’s son was involved in gang activity. He was older. He always had the best guns, the best implants. He looked like everything we wanted to be. I didn’t know the details of what he did then, but I knew he provided for his family. I wanted to be him. I idolized him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V also brought her cup up to her lips to finally take a sip. Immediately, she tasted the pungent herbal taste, causing her to recoil slightly. But she did her best to hide her actions. She was sure Goro didn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She asked him the same thing he asked her. “What happened to him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the same answer she gave him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One night, he failed to return home. His father found him floating in the canal the next day. He had been shot, execution style. It seemed he upset the wrong person.” He took another sip of his tea. “It was the first time I have ever seen a grown man break down like that. He screamed and yelled, begged for his son to wake up as he held him in his arms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro paused, looking off to the side as the memory replayed in his mind vividly. He could even smell the rain that fell that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was then that I knew I needed to leave that life, or my fate would be the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V looked down at the cup in her hands. She was trying to think of what to say to him, how to say it, without angering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided a Corpo’s life was better than a ganger’s way of life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words weren’t aggressive or angry, all she asked was a simple question. Nonetheless, she braced herself, expecting him to lash out. But to her surprise, he remained calm and collected. All he did was nod at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A strict life of order appealed to me more than a life of unorganized chaos.” He set his cup down, now empty. “I was willing to sacrifice everything, for safety and a life free of violence and poverty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your family? Your dad? Your grandma?” The fact that he was being open and honest with her was a miracle in itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled silently through his nose. “I made sure to send them money when I could. And once I was at a position of influence, I made sure to relocate them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever get a chance to visit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro shook his head, “I was too busy. My schedule did not permit me time away. It has been…very long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thumbed the lip of her cup, trying very hard not to say the wrong thing and cause him to wall himself up again. “How long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t quick to answer. It was almost as if he didn’t want to face the reality of his past and what he had to do in order to better himself and his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once I was picked by Arasaka-sama...my priorities switched.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all he had to say, but she read him loud and clear. Goro chose Arasaka over his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where they are now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro lowered his gaze down to his now empty cup. His grandmother has long been gone. And his father and mother passed many years ago as well. His younger brother and sister were only infants when he left. He never really quite managed to develop a relationship with them after. By the time they were old enough to understand the situation of things, they didn’t see him as a brother, but a stranger than would visit every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he answered truthfully. “Last I know, my brother and sister were in Takao when my mother passed. I have since lost contact with them.” There were times when he wondered about his siblings. If they remembered him. Did they each marry? Were they happy? Safe? Did they have children? Was he an uncle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you look for them now? When you go back home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro shook his head. “We are strangers at this point. It would be unfair to intrude in their lives.” While this was part of his reason, it wasn’t the full truth. There was another reason he wanted to be back in his home country, she might have remembered. She might not have. But it was something no one else needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed he was done with the conversation and wanted to move on, when he pointed at her still full cup. “Is there something wrong with the tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the cup in her hands, “Oh...you noticed, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed you are not drinking. And I noticed you recoiled when you did.” He gave her a questioning look, almost taunting her to say his tea making skills were bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...don’t like tea, choom. It all tastes the same to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look he gave her was almost as if she had slapped the cup right out of his hands, then delivered another slap to his face. In fact, he might have even preferred a slap compared to what she just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like tea? You are joking...” Actually, considering the filth she ate, drank and willingly put into her body, he shouldn’t be too surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just tastes...it tastes green, Tak. Green and not good. There’s no sweetness, no fizz!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most uncultured woman I’ve ever met.” He reached for her cup, to which she leaned away from, swatting his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You want me to drink the tea, I’ll drink the damn tea.” With that, she downed the cup as if it was a shot of liquor, her facial expression twisting up at the bitter taste all the same. It wasn’t even hot by then, but more lukewarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as she shuddered and recoiled. At this point, he wasn’t sure if the reaction of disgust was genuine or just an exaggeration to spite him. It was a good thing he had self-control because he began to feel the corner of his lips twitch upwards at her foolish antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held up the cup as if she was at a bar and he was the bartender. “Hit me with another one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” This time, he reached out to successfully take her now empty cup. “I will not be insulted under my own roof any further.” While his tone was it’s usual seriousness, there was a hint of jest to his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he moved away to wash the cups, V remained seated and allowed herself a brief moment to relax after a decent meal and a ‘decent’ cup of tea. A sense of contentment and nostalgia washed over her. She thought about her lunch dates with Jackie, how they would shoot the shit together and talk about nothing in particular. She remembered how she and Goro would make time for lunch every now and then back before the parade. It was often at her insistence, to which he would always reluctantly agree. How could he say no to food when he was stripped of his money? How could he say no to companionship either, something he never really had? She was the only one that didn’t see him with disgrace and the only one that seemed to see him as a person rather than a figurehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A friendship with a thief wasn’t something he had ever thought would develop. It was a shame it came to an end the way it did. While he had no intention of rekindling their friendship, he found it pleasant to have someone to speak to, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about swinging by Vik’s, get some chrome swapped.” Her voice drew his gaze to her. “Wanna tag along?” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about getting some new chrome as well?” V asked as they climbed out of the car, making their way towards Misty’s shop. They walked side by side, but with a respectful distance between the two. Her hands were stuffed in her jacket pockets, while his own swung at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Depending if Vector-san has anything new of interest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a monowire like me. We’d be twinsies like we are with the swords.” V tossed him a teasing smirk as she gazed at him through her aviators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we both have a monowire, no one in the room will leave in one piece. Us included.” V noticed he sometimes retorted to her teasing with more teasing of his own. It was definitely an improvement from the usual stiffness that he carried when he interacted with her. And a far better improvement than when they had reunited weeks ago as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta admit, I’m a lot better with the wire than I am with a sword,” she chuckled, stepping aside for a moment as a group of children ran past her, yelling and laughing at one another. The streets were busy as usual as the two weaved through the crowd to get to their destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo approached the entrance of Misty’s Esoterica, entering to the sounds of calming chimes. The usual scent of sweet incense hit them the second they walked in. The proprietor poked her head out from around the back shelving to see who had entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V! Takemura!” she greeted them warmly, as she usually did. Misty came out from around the corner, making her way over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Misty,” V smiled at her friend. She nodded her head towards the back entrance, “Is Vik in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go right ahead,” Misty answered, “He’s not with anyone at the moment, so he’ll see you right away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V nodded at her in thanks, before turning to give Goro a warning look. It was clear her expression read </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘be nice’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With that, she departed and left a very out of place Goro standing in the middle of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked off to the side, pretending to be interested in whatever scripture she had hung from the wall as decor. This was the first time he had ever been alone with Misty, for longer than a few minutes. While she had always been polite and kind towards him, he just wasn’t sure what they could have in common to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised she never held a grudge against him personally over the death of her lover. Maybe she was like Mama Welles, who blamed the corporation itself rather than project their anger onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be seeing Vik as well, Mr. Takemura?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her soft voice, gentle and soothing, drew his attention towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Vector-san has anything new to offer, I might, yes,” he answered. Truth be told, he didn’t exactly have a reason to visit nor did he have any cyberware to replace. None that he could afford, anyhow. All he wanted was a reason to keep himself busy in order to keep his mind from wandering. And if tagging along with V during her errands was his only option, then so be it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro took his time to wander the shop, actually taking in everything for the first time. The ambience reminded him of the shrines back in Japan. It was almost comforting, easing his homesickness even if for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you and V getting along?” Misty asked, allowing her eyes to follow him as he explored her shop. She could sense there was an ease in energy between the two, compared to how they were a few weeks prior. But there were still a few blocks within both of them. That much was very clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how exactly to answer her. “We are...civil. As long as we don’t cross boundaries, there is no trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all she had to say for Goro to know that Misty wasn’t entirely convinced. He had to give it to her, the young woman was highly intuitive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have doubts?” His tone wasn’t defensive nor was it aggressive--rather, it was curious. Misty was one of the only two people in Night City, aside from Viktor, who had no reason to lie to him, no reason to have any ulterior motives. If there were any honest people in this hellscape, it would be them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So whatever Misty had to say, Goro would accept it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty chose her words carefully. “Your aura is still very cloudy. So is V’s. You both have some sort of--” she paused as she thought of the right way to phrase it in layman's terms, “--some sort of smog hanging over your heads. Neither of you are seeing past what it only allows you to see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly expressive words, but she got her point across well enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a bit of a smirk, a rare one that she had earned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All that just by looking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty matched his smirk with a knowing smile. “It sounds weird, but trust me on this, Takemura. I know what I’m talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention to a quaint little statue on one of her wall shelves, taking a moment to think about what she had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not easy to talk about,” Goro began, “We are both stubborn and set in our ways. Neither of us will ever see the other’s point of view. She is no longer the V I knew before.” His eyes pulled away from the statue to look at Misty once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke to her honestly and truthfully, something he hasn’t done since the job at Clouds. V was no longer V, but some sort of aftermath resulted from having a terrorist in her head. How was he to know where V began and where Silverhand ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we keep picking at a wound, they will never heal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Misty fell into a silence at his words. Her eyes lingered on him, and it was obvious she had something to ask him. It was actually something she had been wanting to offer him since they had met, and something she really hoped he would accept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve asked this before but…” she trailed off for a moment, her fingertips tapping against the counter with anticipation. “May I read your tarot for you? Might help you see things a bit more clearly. At worst, all you’ll lose is a few minutes of your time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro raised an eyebrow at her request, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of reluctance. He had dodged her offerings a few times, not really having the time or mindset to sit and listen. He’d always use some sort of excuse, such as V calling or having to see Viktor immediately. But now? There wasn’t one and there was no avoiding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, he didn’t want to be rude to the girl who had been nothing but kind to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled then exhaled deeply in defeat before he wandered over to the counter where Misty stood, taking his place in the stool across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before.” Goro looked down at the counter nervously, watching her hands take the deck of cards she had set aside. He wasn’t sure what to expect and he was so certain he wouldn’t like what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty, on the other hand, seemed elated--excited even. There was such a mysterious energy to Takemura. It wasn’t everyday someone like him came into their lives. She would use this as an opportunity to learn more about him, and perhaps allow him to learn a few things about himself too. She began to shuffle the cards as she gazed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll start very simple. A three card spread. Just clear your mind--focus on the past, the present and the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focused on her hands, watching her expertly shuffle the cards before setting down three, face down and side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty set aside the deck before leaning forward on the counter to get a better look. Her hand moved to the first card, flipping it over face up. It was a masculine figure sitting between two pillars. Before him, kneeled two figures, his subjects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your past,” she began, chuckling just a bit as she revealed the card. “The Hierophant. I’m not surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro glanced up at her, waiting for her to continue with her explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the card of conformity and tradition. Your life has been strict and by the book, led by a critical figure. You were never one to question how things were done, but simply accepted them since ‘it’s how things were always done’. This figure represents power and structure, someone you’ve placed blind faith, just as you have been taught by him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to be a master at the cards to see the obvious meaning she was speaking of. His past ties to Arasaka was no secret to anyone. While Misty might not have known how things were done, he felt perhaps V had told her more than she was letting on. But, he’d give Misty a pass anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger girl moved onto the next card, flipping it over to reveal an upside down skeletal figure. It was clear what card this one was before she even named it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your present, the Death card,” she glanced at his expression, seeing him still keep that stoic mask of his as he listened and watched. Normally most would panic at this card before she even had a chance to explain. But Goro? He didn’t seem all too phased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a scary card as most might think. It’s actually a positive card. But yours? It’s reversed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke. Not much, but enough to show he was following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the card itself symbolizes a rebirth. A transformation, a reincarnation so to speak. New things to come, that sort of thing. However, yours is reversed. Your life is at a stand still, it’s stagnant. You don’t know what to do with yourself, where to go. There is neither life or death--just existence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty took a pause, waiting for any of his questions. He had none. His expression was unreadable, but she had a feeling it would be. Takemura Goro was a hard cookie to crack, but she was determined to at least help shed away some of the layers that made him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be your work situation, you’re in limbo between your former corporate life and your new merc life. Or could also be a relationship? Maybe your ties with V? Stuck between a friend and an enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he gave to her was a grunt in response. She wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t exactly give him much insight other than what he already knew. But he had to give it to her, it was a good read for the little knowledge she had about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty moved onto the last card, turning it up right. The figure was cloaked and shrouded, holding a lantern in front of them. They were surrounded by darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your future, the Hermit.” Misty leaned forward onto her elbows, her eyes locked on the card between them. “This is the card of self-reflection and searching. Something will soon be brought into the light. Could be a secret, maybe? Something you weren’t expecting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro immediately thought back to the Scav den, what he saw and how he felt about the situation. It had been gnawing at him from inside. He just couldn't get it out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Something about that felt very, very wrong to him. He couldn’t let it go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrow twitched and raised just a bit. Was that the secret Misty was talking about? There was no way she could have known about that, not even V knew what to make of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed this particular card got a reaction out of him. Misty didn’t want to pry, it wasn’t her way. But if this card held some sort of importance to him, she would attempt to zero in on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, you don’t have all the answers yet. But it won’t stop you from seeking them out. Keep moving forward and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> attain whatever it is you’re seeking. Whether it be for the better or the worst.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Misty leaned away, bracing her palms against the wood service of the counter, and observed Goro as he tried to make sense of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed deep in thought, his eyes locked on the Hermit card. She could see the wheels in his head begin to turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said this was a simple reading?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty smiled gently, her dark painted lips turning upright. It brought him a sense of ease, there was something about her--and the ambience she provided--that helped soothe whatever disconnect he was feeling inside. He was rather enjoying spending time with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple and to the point. I can do a more detailed one for you, if you’d like.” She reached out for her deck, giving it another shuffle before she took the three used cards to stick back in with the others. “You’re a very complex individual, Mr. Takemura. We might need more than three cards to get a good read for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could consider the offer, he could hear the back door begin to slide open, and V’s distance voice speaking to someone. Sadly, there was no time for another reading, but he didn’t exactly decline the offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps some other time,” he told Misty, giving her another rare smile that she so rightfully earned. “It is a very tempting offer, I will consider it.” He stood from the stool, his eyes glowing for a few seconds as he sent her a generous tip for her reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her own eyes lit up when the tip was received, Misty gave him a nod in thanks. “I’m determined to make you a regular customer of mine, you know.” She followed up with a chuckle, turning to see V making her way in. She was just about finished with a call, which explained why she was speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we can handle it. Consider it done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the duo, standing by the archway leading into the mainshop. Her eyes dimmed as the call ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got a job later, so if you wanna see Vik, might as well do it now.” Her eyes were locked on Goro, nodding her head to the back door towards Viktor’s clinic. “I hope you played nice with Misty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty simply gave a chuckle as she idly shuffled her deck of cards. “Don’t worry, Takemura is such a joy to be around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in surprise, “...You mean this Takemura.” She pointed at Goro, earning herself a scoff and an eye roll. “Can’t be. Couldn’t be. Surely, you’re mistaken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no time for V’s nonsense, making his way past her muttering in annoyance as he headed over to the ripperdoc’s. Before he did, he and Misty shared a brief glance. There was an unspoken trust that had formed between them. It was clear what the look meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro wanted the reading to remain between them, and Misty would never dare break that trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for sticking with me this far and thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and feedback. Just wanted to say, I'm very socially anxious so I might not respond to all comments. But please know I read and adore every single one I get. You all are loved very much! </p>
<p>As for the tarot reading, I will admit it's not my strongest suit and I haven't fully practiced enough to get an expert grasp on it. But I did try my best to research as much as I can, so I hope I did it justice. (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I didn't forget about this story! I just pretty much was going through a bit of a burn out and couldn't bring myself to write more than maybe a few sentences at a time. It was still constantly on my mind though and I really do apologize for taking so long to update. I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos as always. My social anxiety makes it difficult to respond, but please know that I do read and love every single comment I get. </p>
<p>I'd also like to add some trigger warnings (and possible spoilers) for this chapter. Here is some very, very mild sexual content (groping) and a seizure towards the end of the chapter. Please proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this will be as simple as you say it is?” </p>
<p>Goro turned towards V, both of them sitting in their respective seats in V’s car. They were parked outside of club Empathy, watching the line of clubbers outside grow longer and longer. She was dressed much different this time around, just as he was. Instead of her usual loose fit jeans and tank tops, her attire was very much more fitted for the club scene. Her skirt was short, riding up her thighs while her top was very low cut, with synthetic fur lining the collar and inner neckline. She was clearly dressed to draw the attention, and she looked very expensive. </p>
<p>He tried not to stare. </p>
<p>Instead, his eyes were locked onto her face. And even that, looked much different. Her lips were painted dark with a thin gold stripe running down the center. The liner around her eyes, and the shadow that dusted her eyelids made her gaze pop. </p>
<p>Goro had to admit--V cleaned up quite well. Very well, actually. </p>
<p>When she turned to look at him, he felt an odd twist in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t painful or nor did he feel sick. It was more that of...nervousness? He wondered if it was due to the gig or something entirely different. </p>
<p>The job was given to them by Dino Dinovic. They were tasked to klep a shard from their target, who was known to hit up this particular club. The client was his scorned ex-girlfriend, who urged how important it was to get the shard back, as it held <em> very sensitive </em> footage of her. And from what the details stated, it seemed it was a habit of his to secretly scroll BD’s of his conquests, looking to sell them further without their knowledge. </p>
<p>“Dino said the target likes to frequent this place, probably looking for his next BD star.” She sneered in disgust, not noticing that Goro seemed to avoid letting his eyes linger on her. “Plan’s easy, yeah? We go in, lure the prick outside, we mug him. Maybe point a gun at him and make him piss his pants. Maybe that’ll learn him not to be a fucking scumbag.” </p>
<p>This time, it was V that kept her gaze on him. He wasn’t dressed too differently than what he usually wore. But he wasn’t wearing that leather jacket she was so used to seeing him. His black button down was clean and neatly ironed, the same as his black slacks. Goro really did pull off the full black attire quite well. </p>
<p>His facial hair was neatly trimmed and groomed, and not a single strand of hair was out of place. She could smell a faint hint of cologne. Not overpowering, but enough to give the allure that he wasn’t completely homeless. She did advise him to dress up for this gig after all, telling him they both would have been denied entry if they went in dressed the way they usually did. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but to smirk just a bit. It was obvious Goro wasn’t the type to go clubbing, seeing him in this type of environment would be very amusing to her. V had a brief flash of what she remembered Goro looking like back at Konpeki plaza when she first saw him, how sharp yet intimidating he looked in that all black outfit of his. </p>
<p>It was a shame she was scared out of her goddamn mind then and never really had the chance to acknowledge just how handsome he was until post-death. </p>
<p>“How do we lure him outside?” he asked her, keeping his gaze towards the front door of the club. </p>
<p>“Well, he’ll probably be looking for some ass, right? Just so happens I got one.” </p>
<p>He gave her a glance, an eyebrow raised at what she was insinuating. “You want to use yourself as bait?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she responded, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel. “What’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like I’m putting myself in front of gunfire.” V tossed him a look and he knew she was about to say something snarky. </p>
<p>“You wanna try luring him out instead? Hey, if you insist,” V tossed him a smirk, raising her hand up as if to sign defeat at his ‘insistence’, “Apparently, he’s no stranger to filming guys too.” </p>
<p>If Goro could roll his eyes any harder, he’d dislodge his optics. Always with the teasing, this one. V never failed to get his nerves heated. He didn’t respond to her jabs, but instead, questioned their plan. </p>
<p>“So what will you have me do?” </p>
<p>“Until I manage to get his attention, just hang back and make sure shit doesn’t hit the fan. From what I know, this guy has an entourage with him at all times. Last thing we want is one of them figuring out we’re up to something.” </p>
<p>Her eyes lingered at the front entrance, particularly the Animal bouncer blocking the doors. Getting inside is what made her nervous. The rest? More than likely a breeze. V was never one to be shy. </p>
<p>It was then that his voice broke her focus, causing her to turn to him. His own gaze, however, was averted. </p>
<p>“I am not used to these sorts of places,” he admitted with a hint of embarrassment. He hated feeling out of the loop, especially with something most in this city were more than likely to be very familiar with by his age. </p>
<p>“What? Clubbing? You’re telling me old man Saburo wasn’t the type to grind it up on the dance floor?” </p>
<p>Out of instinct, his fists clenched up in annoyance, signalling to V that she was treading on dangerous territory. Now was not the time for an argument though. He chose to take the high road this time. But judging by the way shifted in his seat and the glare he shot her, it was obvious that if she bought Saburo up again, it would definitely lead to a fight.</p>
<p>“I just mean, this is not something I would do in my spare time.” </p>
<p>Noting the sudden shift in energy around them, V felt a pang of guilt. Just a tiny little sliver. There was <em> some </em> progress between the two, it was best to not risk it now. </p>
<p>“Not your scene, huh?” V knew him well by this point. Goro had a habit of overthinking things and this was feeling like it was quickly heading in that direction. He was getting nervous and she was instantly picking up on it. “Tak, relax, yeah? I’m not asking you to dance with me or anything. Just linger around the bar or something. Whatever you do, just make sure to keep your eyes open. Don’t lose sight of us. Deal?” </p>
<p>He nodded, mindlessly rubbing his palms against the fabric of his pants. </p>
<p>“Here’s a silver lining. If anyone comes up to you, you’re well within your right to tell them to fuck off.” V chuckled as she pulled down the sunvisor, giving herself one final look over in the mirror. “How do I look?” </p>
<p>Goro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, stalling as he struggled to find the answer to give her. Come to think of it, neither of them could ever remember when was the last time Goro had paid V a compliment over her looks. The only times he’s ever had, he would always tell her she looked like shit, with what she had hoped was a teasing tone. </p>
<p>“You look...different.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t the smoothest guy around. What was he supposed to say to her? </p>
<p>However, V didn’t seem to take offense. In fact, she snorted in amusement. “You have a way with words, you know?” She nodded towards the club, “Come on, let’s get this over with.” </p>
<p>Goro followed her out of the car, walking side by side with her as they approached the entrance, the clicking of her heels following them along the way. They approached the bouncer, who looked like he could swallow them both whole. He was thick with muscles, looming over them with a serious expression that could have rivaled Goro’s. </p>
<p>The bouncer’s gaze locked onto the duo, waiting for either of them to make a move. Goro stood up straight, prim and proper, his hands clasped in front of him. V, on the other hand, batted her eyelashes at the larger man. “We’re on the list.” </p>
<p>The Animal scoffed, “Are you now?” Goro could see his eyes lingering on V, particularly below the neckline. </p>
<p>If V noticed, she didn’t say a word about it. Instead, her head cocked to the side and flashed him her most charming smile. “Uh huh.” </p>
<p>The bouncer’s eyes began to glow as she had sent him a rather hefty transaction, enough for him to ‘notice their names on the list’. He gave the two another look over, not really seeing much danger to them. To the bouncer, Goro simply looked like a typical corpo and his very expensive date for the evening. </p>
<p>He stepped aside, “Don’t cause any trouble, you hear?” </p>
<p>Before he could change his mind, V grabbed Goro by the forearm and rushed forward, tossing a wink towards the bouncer on their way in. </p>
<p>“Do you always buy your way in?” Goro questioned her, hearing the thumps of the music behind the closed doors of the lobby. He noticed a tendency of hers to bribe her way either out of situations or into them.</p>
<p>“Why not?” she challenged him, “It was either that or we sneak in. And the only way in is climbing up the fire escape. Trust me, this was way easier.” </p>
<p>“You speak with experience?”</p>
<p>“Sneaking into clubs? Oh yeah. Jackie and I used to sneak into clubs all the time. Mostly for cheap thrills, usually through the back entrance.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>He followed her through the doors leading into the main club, his senses immediately assaulted by loud music, neon lights and the scene of booze and cigarette smoke. It seemed V knew exactly where to go, as she began to lead him around the stage and up the stairs to the second floor. As he followed, he noted the stage in the middle of the floor with dancers moving their nearly nude bodies to the beat of the music. </p>
<p>Surrounding the stage were various spectators, whooping and hollering, watching the dancers or just dancing along with them. There were several seats and booths, lining the wall and bar. Their target could have been in any one of them.</p>
<p>The second floor had a similar layout, albeit slightly smaller. Instead of a stage, it simply used the second platform on top of the first with a single dancer. </p>
<p>V leaned up against the ledge, her eyes falling to everyone down below. Now it made sense why she made her way up here. </p>
<p>“A better vantage point,” he stated as he took his place beside her. “Smart.” </p>
<p>“What can I say,” replied V, propping her arms against the ledge, “I know my way around a heist.” The two shared a look, one of annoyance on his end and a smirk on hers. </p>
<p>“Remember, the target’s name is Lawrence Winters.” She reminded him, as her optics began to scan the crowds, starting from the left where the bar was. “He’s probably somewhere in the booths, possibly has a few cronies with him. Let’s just hope he’s lacking the company, if you know what I mean. Would suck some major ass if I dressed up for nothing.” </p>
<p>“What will you do if he’s not alone?” His own optics began to scan the crowd was well, taking the right side as she scanned the left. </p>
<p>She sucked on her teeth, “I’ll have to wing it. Try to lure his attention somehow.” </p>
<p>“<em> Winging it </em>, as you put it, is what leads to a failed mission. What do you intend to do? Bribe some more?”</p>
<p>“Takemura,” V sighed heavily in annoyance and responded with just a hint of mockery to her voice, “You’re being extremely pessimistic right now. Want me to get you a drink? Loosen you up?” </p>
<p>“V, unlike you, I prefer to be prepared.” </p>
<p>“Oh god, please don’t start--” </p>
<p>“Wait--” he cut her off before she could continue, his eyes locked onto a black haired man moving from a booth over to the bar. He was dressed quite nicely, with dark pants and a button down shirt, opened at the top, deep blue in color. As Goro scanned him, he read the name that appeared. “Lawrence Winters.” </p>
<p>V smirked, noticing he wasn’t being followed. “Looks like we got our guy. And he seems to be alone too. Lucky us.” She stood up straight, adjusting the fur around her collar and even taking the time to adjust her breasts--two of the main tools for the job. “Time to go to work.” </p>
<p>Before departing, she turned to him, “Remember. Keep your eyes on us. I’ll shoot you a message once we’re ready to head outside. Follow us, but not too close.” </p>
<p>Goro nodded, leaning against the ledge to watch what V allegedly does best. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the corner to where the steps were, leading back downstairs. He couldn’t help but to think about how much his life had changed that lead up to this point. Just last year, this very same day, he was living in the lap of luxury with his head held high as one of the most important figures at Arasaka. </p>
<p>And now?</p>
<p>Here he stood in a seedy nightclub, watching his thief turned partner about to seduce a target in order to steal from him. How low has he fallen, for shame. </p>
<p>Still, he had to admit, his life was anything but boring now. He was used to the daily routine, non-stop. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. This new lifestyle, always filled with uncertainty, was difficult to adjust to. </p>
<p>Peering down from the upper floor, Goro watched V approach the bar where the target was standing. She stood by him, ordering herself a drink. The target immediately took notice of the new person standing next to him, in her revealing outfit and pretty face all gussied up. He turned to her and the second V flashed him that charming smile of hers, the job was basically done. </p>
<p>Goro watched on from his perch, wondering how and why it came so easy for V to put herself out like that. Her energy was surprisingly welcoming. He thought back to when they both were still strangers to one another. Sure, she distrusted him. After all, he was associated with the corporation that killed her friend. But she was willing to look past that as she tried constantly to befriend him.</p>
<p>And she actually managed to do so. V managed to get him to open up to her, to bond with her, to enjoy her company as she enjoyed his.  Yes, they disagreed on various topics. But he had never felt such kinship over someone he wasn’t bound to by duty, order and obligation. He pulled her from the landfill with the intention of having her as his witness, to bring justice to the man who murdered Goro’s superior. He had no intention of having her in his life as a dear friend, his only friend. </p>
<p>He would never have betrayed her the way she betrayed him. </p>
<p>V was still far from being considered a friend to him nowadays, but even he had to admit she was doing a lot more for him than he had asked for. </p>
<p>With his eyes locked on V and their male target, he didn’t notice someone else had approached him, taking their place by his side. Their voice spoke out loudly over the thumps of the music. </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Goro peeled his eyes away from V to look at this new stranger, his expression rather annoyed that someone was distracting him from his job. However, a lovely face gazed back at him which caused him to immediately pull back from bluntly snapping at her to leave him alone. </p>
<p>She was a pretty thing, with rose colored hair pulled up into a neat, stylish bun. Fine lines of gold marked her skin where her implants were located. Her eyes were a matching shade of mauve pink. In fact, her entire aesthetic was various shades of pink, from her dress down to her heels. It wasn’t unpleasant or gaudy, however. She somehow made it work. </p>
<p>Once she saw she had Goro’s attention, she tossed him a friendly smile. Not too friendly, to come off too strong, but enough to show him she was interested. “What are you doing up here all on your own? Can I get you a drink or something?” </p>
<p>Goro’s gaze flickered from the woman down to the bar area below them. V was still where she stood with their target, chatting him up. One of her hands lightly grabbed onto his arm. They didn’t seem to be going anywhere just yet. </p>
<p>Turning back to the stranger, he straightened up to take a much more polite and proper stance. He didn’t want to be rude, but he also didn’t really want any distractions while he worked. “I appreciate the offer,” he bowed his head slightly in thanks, “But I’m going to have to decline.” </p>
<p>The woman, however, didn’t seem all too discouraged. She kept her kind smile but her flirtatious gaze only intensified. “Ah, you’re one of those types that plays hard to get?” She leaned herself against the railing, keeping her rosey gaze focused on him. “You know, I haven’t seen you around here before.” </p>
<p>“You frequent this establishment often?” he questioned her, clasping his hands professionally in front of him. For some reason, she managed to bring his uptight, formal nature from him. </p>
<p>“Often enough to know you’re a bit out of place,” she chuckled, before quickly following up. “I mean, you look the part of the club goer.” The woman gestured to his neat appearance, “But you’re standing as if you’re at work.” </p>
<p>Well, she wasn’t completely wrong. She definitely had him there. </p>
<p>“Hmm, let’s see…” her eyes traveled from his face down his entire form, taking in his appearance and body language. “No visible tattoos, no flashy, obnoxious clothes--you’re clearly not a ganger, are you?” </p>
<p>Goro shook his head, eyeing her curiously. Why was she so interested in him? Of all people in the club, she had to walk up to him. </p>
<p>“I am not.” </p>
<p>She then took a step towards him, to which he instinctively straightened his posture and averted his gaze from her. A bundle of nerves twisted up in his stomach as she closed the distance between them. He could even smell the floral scent of her perfume. </p>
<p>His gaze was back to V, to which he managed to lock eyes with when she briefly turned to look back up at him. She smirked when she realized he had company. </p>
<p>The woman looked at his cyberware at his neck, noting the black and red aesthetic along with the very obvious logos that marked them. </p>
<p>“Ah!” she exclaimed as she finally cracked the clue, “I should have known. Prim and proper Arasaka.” </p>
<p>He brought his eyes back to the pink woman, opening his mouth to correct her before something inside his own mind prevented him from doing so. She had no idea who he was or what he was going through. She didn’t know he was an outcast, disgraced from his former position at the mega-corp. </p>
<p>And she didn’t have to know either. Just for tonight, he could pretend nothing had changed. </p>
<p>“What gave it away?” he responded with a slight tease of his own.</p>
<p>Her hand came up, a well manicured nail tapped against the logo against the base of his throat with a sly smirk. </p>
<p>“What do you do, if I may ask?” </p>
<p>“I...work in security.” </p>
<p>“You must be someone important if they gave you chrome like this.” Her finger traced along the metallic lining of his throat. He gulped. He couldn’t feel the sensation of her finger through the metal, but he could feel <em> something </em> tapping against his throat, at least. </p>
<p>He rather enjoyed it, the innocent touch of this lovely stranger. He allowed her to continue to explore, her dainty, soft touches exploring the synthetic ligaments and tubing of his neck. Goro struggled with the urge to lean into her touch a bit more. </p>
<p>“Somewhat important,” he responded to her inquiry, choosing to remain at least slightly humble. </p>
<p>“Oh, handsome <em> and </em> modest,” she grinned at him as she pulled her hand away. Though, she remained close to him. Whether it was flirtatious or simply in order for him to hear her over the music, he wasn’t too sure. </p>
<p>Goro turned briefly, making sure V was still in her position at the bar. He noticed the target now had a hand at her waist and had pulled her in a bit closer. He was getting comfortable, and it was only a matter of time until V decided to proceed. </p>
<p>He felt a light touch against his bicep, causing his gaze to turn back to the friendly stranger. Her hand gently held onto him as she pulled herself a bit closer to him now. Goro could feel the warmth coming from her being. </p>
<p>Goro wasn’t stupid. He knew she was attempting to seduce him. He wasn’t a stranger to being seduced by an interested party, whether it be from a corporate spy trying to pull him away from Saburo or just a naive fellow Arasaka corpo that thought they had a chance at winning him over. Each time, he was always quick to turn them down. He had no time for any of that nonsense. </p>
<p>But now? </p>
<p>What was stopping him, other than the current job he had with V? If V wasn’t around and if they didn’t have a client to return to, would he have told this woman the same thing he told the many others before her? </p>
<p>He wasn’t too sure of that, come to think of it. </p>
<p>“Are you uncomfortable?” she asked him, testing the waters as she allowed her hand to slowly caress at the muscle of his arm. All he had to do was say the word and she would have backed off. </p>
<p>“On the contrary,” he muttered, unsure if she had heard him. But her soft smile said otherwise. </p>
<p>“Would you like to get out of here?” Her hand traveled from his arm down to his hand, subtly slipping her soft fingers into his grip. The skin on skin contact made his heartbeat much faster. This wasn’t like the encounter he had with Roxanne back at Clouds, where it was actually a chip controlling her. </p>
<p>This woman was fully and consciously showing him a tiny bit of affection. And was clearly intending to give him a lot more, from the sounds of it. Goro felt the nerves in his stomach twist up, both with a tiny bit of fear as well as a tiny bit of uncharacteristic excitement. This was new territory for him, all he had to do was say yes. </p>
<p><b>V:</b> <br/><em>Get ready. We’re heading out very soon.</em></p>
<p>The text message popped up on his interface, snapping him back to reality. For a brief moment, he felt a sense of disappointment and even slight annoyance. </p>
<p>His eyes pulled away from the woman, looking back down to where V had her arms hugged around her target’s arm, pulling him away from the bar. He had to move quickly or he’d lose her. </p>
<p>“I apologize--I cannot.” He turned to her, giving her an apologetic look before turning back to search for V. She was making her way across the club, the target following her like a lovestruck puppy. </p>
<p>The pink woman he had been speaking to noticed his distraction, following his eyes towards V. </p>
<p>“You keep looking at her,” she commented, not exactly offended but rather disappointed that someone else already had his attention. </p>
<p><b>V:</b> <br/><em>Heading out the back door, towards the alley. We’ll get him there. Hurry.</em> </p>
<p>“I came with her, she--”</p>
<p>“You did? Is she your--” She paused her words for just a few seconds, the wheels in her head clearly turning as she came to a very, very incorrect conclusion. She turned to him, the flirtation on her face was replaced by absolute embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Oh my god...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your little...swinger roleplay fetish thing.” </p>
<p>She took a step back, pulling her touch away as well. Her cheeks matched the color of her outfit. </p>
<p>Goro, however, was a bit confused by just what she was getting at. “What do you-...?” Then it suddenly hit him. His eyes widened in shock and with equal embarrassment as he tried to explain himself. <br/><br/>“No, no, you are mistaken. She is not my-”</p>
<p>The pink woman held her hands up to shush him, a polite smile on her face. “Please don’t be embarrassed! I’m not judging!”</p>
<p>Goro turned again to peer over the balcony, watching as V and the target were nearly at the exit. As much as he wanted to stay and clear up any confusion, as well as desperately correct her for her wrong assumption, now was not the time. With a rush, Goro stepped away from her, but not before giving her a polite bow goodbye. “It was nice meeting you nonetheless.” </p>
<p>She waved him off as he turned away from her, watching him hurry down the stairs to catch up to V. </p>
<p>He weaved through the bodies, managing to spot V just as she pulled their target through the exit. Goro followed, making sure to stay away just enough to avoid being detected. From the shadows, he watched V work. </p>
<p>The alley was dark and empty, smelling of smoke, garbage and stale urine. It was nauseating but expected for Night City. V had managed to charm her companion with flattery and alluring touches. She tempted him with some time to ‘get to know one another’, to which he eagerly accepted like the fool that he was. But traveling to either of their places would take too long, V claimed. She ‘needed him now’. </p>
<p>His hands were all over her, running behind her, groping her backside. His lips kissed at her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. She knew he was recording her the second she introduced herself. </p>
<p>Picking up a beautiful woman at a club, then fucking her in a seedy back alley? The braindance practically wrote itself. </p>
<p>As he buried his face into her neck and another hand began to make its way up her skirt, she instinctively flinched and fought the urge to pull away from his invasive touching. While she was willing to be the bait, she wasn’t willing to let this guy go all the way with her. Movement caught her eye, as she spotted Goro prowling among the darkness of the alley. </p>
<p>She nodded at him, giving him her signal. Time to put this to an end. </p>
<p>Her handsy companion pulled his face from her neck, his eyes falling to the plunging neckline of her top. Just as he was about to pull apart her blouse, a loud click was heard and a heavy, cold piece of metal was pressed directly up against the back of his head. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” </p>
<p>V simply smiled at him, reaching down to adjust her clothing, pulling her skirt back down after he had his way with it moments prior. </p>
<p>“That would be enough of that, Mr. Winters. Got a little bit more handsy than I had planned for this to go.” </p>
<p>He tried turning his head to peer at who was standing behind him, but instead was met with another rough jab to the skull to prevent him from doing so. </p>
<p>“Ah ah!” V grinned at him, grabbing him by the chin to force him to bring his gaze back to her. “Eyes on me, babe. My companion values his privacy.”</p>
<p>“W-What the fuck is going on?” It seemed he was beginning to understand the gravity of the situation now. </p>
<p>“Well, you see, Lawrence,” she began, still holding his jaw with one hand while the other hand began to explore his pockets, “A little birdie told us you’ve been scrolling some BD’s of you getting down and dirty. Now, there isn’t anything wrong with that per se. Isn’t that right, choom?” </p>
<p>She peered over Lawrence’s shoulder at Goro, keeping his name underwraps. He simply grunted in response to her, mostly to let their target know that he was right behind him and any wrong move would result in the loss of his head. </p>
<p>V chuckled before focusing her attention back to the man standing before her. “But we got word that the stars of these BD’s aren’t even aware they’re being filmed. Let alone, don’t even know you’ve been selling them to some shady underground dealer. That’s pretty fucked up, Lawrence.” </p>
<p>“P-Please,” he stuttered out, not daring to move an inch while V dug through his pockets, “I don’t want any trouble.” </p>
<p>“And neither do we, really.” V pulled out what looked like a silver cigarette case, popping it open to reveal a shard. That must be the one their client wanted back. “So we’ll just be taking this with us.” V handed the case over his shoulder, to Goro, who took it to place within his own pocket. </p>
<p>“Oh, and we’ll also be taking this…” V reached behind Lawrence’s ear, giving one of the slots a gentle push to eject the current shard he had recorded the entire encounter on. “I know my face is pretty, but I really don’t want to be Night City’s next big braindance star.” </p>
<p>V released his jaw, giving him a rather firm pat on the check before bringing up the shard and snapping it in half right in front of his face. She didn’t discard the pieces just yet though. Better be safe than sorry. Despite their job done, V’s hand dove into his pocket once more, this time, the one she hadn’t searched before. </p>
<p>She pulled out a thick wad of eurodollars, practically wagging it in his face. “And...for our troubles.” Waddling out from between the brick wall behind her, Goro continued to press his gun against his head, warning him not to turn around just yet as she moved away. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Winters,” V said with a heavy snark in her tone, “Let this be a lesson to you. You ever pull something like this again, we will find your ass. And we won’t be this nice next time around.” </p>
<p>V placed her hand on Goro’s shoulder, signaling for him that it was time to go. </p>
<p>“Don’t look back, keep your eyes forward,” she instructed Lawrence, keeping her hold on Goro’s arm as he slowly began to pull his gun away. It was still pointed at him, but no longer pressed against the base of his skull. “Count to 100, then you’re free to go. Go on then.” </p>
<p> With a shaky voice, Lawrence began to count. </p>
<p>“O-One...t-two…”</p>
<p>Gripping onto his forearm, V quickly began to lead herself and Goro away into the darkness of the alley. He didn’t pull away from her hold. They went the opposite way from which they came to prevent being seen by anyone who had seen them prior. The sound of Lawrence counting began to fade further and further away, and the only sound now left was the clicking of V’s heels as they ran. </p>
<p>They approached the car, with V climbing into the driver’s seat and Goro taking his usual place in the passengers. She wasted no time peeling away from where they had parked. Goro looked behind them, making sure they weren’t followed, his hand still gripped at his gun. </p>
<p>Once they were at a safe distance, V let out a laugh of relief followed like a loud whoop. “Nothing like a good mugging to get your blood pumping, huh?” Her adrenaline was flowing through her veins and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the same thing. </p>
<p>His heart was pounding inside his chest, his senses were on high alert. He felt anxious yet energized. Is this what she felt all the time? This excitement and sense of danger? </p>
<p>He felt her drop something onto his lap. It was the wad of eddies she had taken from their target’s pockets. “Split it up, I’ll call Dino and tell him we’re done.” </p>
<p>Tucking his gun away, Goro began to unroll the bills and count. He could still feel the blood rushing through his body, his residual sound of the music pounding in his ears, the feel of the pink woman’s soft hands on him. It was completely foreign to him. But it wasn’t unpleasant.</p>
<p>He was beginning to enjoy this new life of his. </p>
<p>V’s eyes began to shine as she rang up their fix. “Dino! Got the shard for right here, ready to drop it off wherever you want.” </p>
<p><em> ‘Fuck yeah, V. I knew I could count on you for this one. Whaddya do? Flash him some leg? Give him a sample of the goods?’ </em> </p>
<p>V’s painted lips curled up into a smirk and there was a certain look to her that even Goro noticed. </p>
<p>“I had all the right parts for the job, Dino. I <em> know </em> you know that.” </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Damn right I do. That’s why you’re my favorite. Sending you the cords to the nearest drop box. Soon as the shard is delivered, I’ll send you both your piece of the pie. Take care, babe.’ </em>
</p>
<p>The call ended, to which Goro turned to look at V with a rather questioning look. “You seem to get alone well with Mr. Dinovic.” It was clear what it was that he was implying. </p>
<p>V shook her head as she pulled up to the drop box. “It isn’t like that.” She couldn’t help but to chuckle. “We joke around, but that’s the extent of our partnership. There’s an important rule among mercs. ‘<em> Don’t fuck or fuck over your fixers’. </em>”</p>
<p>“Tactfully put.” </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised how many fail at it, you know. On both ends.” </p>
<p>V put their conversation on pause as she exited the car to deposit the shard. The moment it was no longer in her hands, their cut of the pay was deposited into their accounts. It seemed Dino worked fast. Or perhaps he simply worked fast for his favorite mercenary. </p>
<p>She made her way back into the car, where she was handed her half of the money she had stolen from Lawrence, counted and equally divided. </p>
<p>“We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” she asked with a grin as she idly thumbed through the bills, counting them in a half-assed manner. She trusted him, not needing to double check. Even then, he needed the money more than she did. </p>
<p>He only grunted in response. </p>
<p>Goro didn’t want to admit it, but they did work quite well with one another when they weren’t bumping heads or bickering. They had different methods of getting things done, but they were not opposed to trying out the other’s way.</p>
<p>V pulled away from the drop box, and began to make her way towards Goro’s motel. Despite it being nighttime, the sky was still illuminated by the holographic ads and bright, neon signs of the buildings. Not a single star could be seen. </p>
<p>“While we’re on the subject,” V began, and Goro could already tell he was going to regret having this conversation. “Who’s that pink chick you were talking to?” She grinned at him, giving him some friendly teasing. “Did you get her number?” </p>
<p>Goro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of how to even go about explaining that encounter. In fact, he shouldn’t have to, to begin with. It was none of her business. </p>
<p>“I...no.” </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” V questioned him, turning to give him a brief glance before turning her eyes back on the road. “What was wrong with her? She was very pretty, from what I could see.”</p>
<p>He averted his gaze from her and chose to stare out the passenger window instead--his usual method of deflecting her conversations. </p>
<p>“What? Not your type? You prefer ‘em more serious? With a huge stick up their ass or something? Typical corpo bitches?”</p>
<p>“V,” he began, “This is not something I am comfortable discussing.” He didn’t sound angry, nor upset, really. Just...awkward. The subject wasn’t something he had ever really spoken freely to anyone about. Not since his youth. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m just messing with you,” she responded, knowing full well not to push his buttons. Especially now when it seemed they were getting along well enough. Not yet friends again, but at least he was tolerating her company. “It was nice to see you among normal people, you know.” </p>
<p>Finally, that made him turn to her. They shared a look. </p>
<p>“I’m just saying. If you’re gonna be here for a while, might as well make some friends. Have some flings, find some drinking buddies. You don’t have anyone or anything to answer to anymore. You can do, literally, whatever the hell it is you want to do. Enjoy it, Takemura. Not many from your side get to experience freedom.” </p>
<p>The two fell into a silence, with V focusing on the drive and Goro thinking over her words. He wondered if he would ever see the pink haired woman again. It wouldn’t sadden him if he never did, but it was nice to be approached by someone so candidly. To have someone speak to him without any fear, or show interest in him without an ulterior motive. </p>
<p>“She thought you were with me,” he broke the silence, causing V to glance over to him. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“She asked if I wanted to leave with her. It was at that exact moment that you signaled for me,” he began to explain, knowing she was about to get a good kick over what he was about to say. “When I declined, she assumed it was because I was with you. And I was watching you with that man. She thought it was what you and I did.” </p>
<p>V kept quiet for a moment, wondering what the hell he was talking about, until she finally realized what it was that he meant. She burst out into such laughter, such glee, that he could see her eyes begin to tear up. He had never seen her laugh like this before, never had seen her face light up the way it did just now. For just a few seconds, all and any hatred he felt for her briefly melted away.</p>
<p>He fought the urge to allow his lips to curl upwards.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” she wheezed as she struggled to catch her brief, bringing hand up to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. It was a good thing she had just pulled up to the entrance of his motel. “I feel like that could <em> only </em> happen to you.”</p>
<p>“I admit...that was a first for me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t feel too bad,” she reassured him, parking the car so he could take his leave whenever he was ready. “That’s pretty tame compared to the rest of the filth some of these Night City people are into. Consider yourself saved from the embarrassment of someone assuming worse.”</p>
<p>He only grunted awkwardly. Goro brought his hand to the door handle, popping the door open. “Drive safe, V...good work, tonight.” </p>
<p>She seemed a bit caught off guard, not expecting him to wish her well. But she was pleasantly surprised and it showed with the gentle smile she tossed his way. </p>
<p>“Have a goodnight, Takemura. See you soon.” </p>
<p>With that, he climbed out of her car, heading towards his room as he listened to the sound of V driving away. </p>
<p>The ride was enjoyable, quiet and calm. It was a rare moment of peace, one that she took solace in whenever she could. </p>
<p>A voice called out to her, one that clearly wasn’t coming from the radio. She couldn’t help but to smile. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Can’t believe you’re still working with the ronin.” </em>
</p>
<p>Johnny. </p>
<p>Or at least, his residual presence, spreading through the brain rot. </p>
<p>“He needed help. What was I to do? Ignore him?” </p>
<p>
  <em> “He told you to rot in hell. I think the answer to that question is obvious, gonk-brain.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you tried to kill me when we first met. And look what happened to us.”</p>
<p>The figment of her imagination hummed in response. She had a point, one that he didn’t care too much to admit. Not out loud, at least. </p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s different. You think you could win him over? Make him see you’re worthy to be a friend again?”  </em>
</p>
<p>V made a turn into her megabuilding through the garage entrance, circling around to park in her usual spot. She didn’t exit the car just yet as she shut off the engine. Instead, she remained seated and leaned her head back against the headrest. A part of her was worried if she moved, his voice would disappear. </p>
<p>She was aware he wasn’t really with her and she knew hearing him was part of her illness. It gave her a sense of comfort. It really did feel like he was still around, annoying her with his unsolicited advice. As long as it wasn’t hurting her, what was the harm? </p>
<p>“I think we’re getting there. Slowly, but I think he’s trusting me again.”</p>
<p><em> “Don’t be too sure about that. Remember how mad he was when he saw you in the lobby back at Arasaka Tower? Had you just put him out of his misery like I said, you wouldn’t have had to deal with all this nonsense.” </em> </p>
<p>As she spoke to herself, she could have sworn she was beginning to smell cigarette smoke. The same smell that she used to get when Johnny appeared. This time, it was accompanied by a dull pain forming in her head. </p>
<p>V closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to squeeze at her temples. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to kill him.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “He was sure as hell ready to kill you.” </em>
</p>
<p>She groaned as the dull pain was quickly beginning to form into a pounding headache. Her eyes remained shut, hoping the darkness could help ease the discomfort. V knew what was happening, she needed to get up to her apartment fast. </p>
<p>“I-I...I couldn’t do that to him.” </p>
<p>With her eyes squeezed shut, her hand felt around for the door handle, missing it a few times until she finally got a good hold and popped it open. The scent of the cigarette smoke grew stronger, almost unbearably strong. Her stomach churned. </p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t look so hot, V.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah...ugh--no shit, Johnny.” </p>
<p><em> “...Am I doing this to you?” </em> </p>
<p>V gulped when she felt another wave of nausea wash over her. She couldn’t even get out of the car, afraid she would end up spewing all over herself if she even moved an inch. Her eyes remained closed, her head leaned up against the headrest still. She didn’t bother to answer, they both knew the truth as much as she tried to deny it. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m not here to help you anymore. You’re going to have to power through it yourself.” </em>
</p>
<p>“N-Not...your...fault.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh V…” </em>
</p>
<p>She had to leave, she couldn’t stay in the car. V needed to get to the safety of her home. Whatever was to happen, at least it would happen in privacy and away from any danger. Her eyes opened and movement in the review view mirror caught her gaze. </p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat. </p>
<p>Sitting in the backseat, sitting slouched with that cigarette in his metal hand, was Johnny. He looked back at her with such sorrow. </p>
<p>
  <em> “We both know that’s not true.” </em>
</p>
<p>A bolt of pain shot through V, staring from her skull and traveling down every inch of her body. Her vision blurred as her interface began to glitch up. When she pried her eyes open, the hallucination was gone. </p>
<p>His voice had disappeared as well, leaving her alone and suffering in the parking garage. </p>
<p>With all her might, V gathered her strength and pulled herself out of her car on shaky legs. The lights were blinding, making the pain in her eyes and head flow like waves. Each step was a stumble, a struggle to stay balanced and on her feet. The world seemed to spin and shake as she managed to make it to the elevator. She didn’t even know what floor she pressed, all she wanted to get away from the garage. </p>
<p>The upwards movement of the elevator didn’t help her nausea. In fact, there was nothing she could do to prevent the bile from rising up in her throat. </p>
<p>V doubled over as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the elevator floor and even onto her own self. </p>
<p>As the elevator reached it’s stop, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she stumbled out onto her floor. V kept to the wall, her vision failing her as she struggled to find her way. She could see blurred figures backing away from her, hearing the whispers and mutters about her disheveled and haggard looks. </p>
<p>“V...are you okay?” </p>
<p>“Did you have one too many?”</p>
<p>“V...this is unlike you.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t tell who was speaking to her, their voices sounding distorted. The sound of their voices, the sounds of the environment, the smells, the lights--it was all too much. Her neighbors knew what V was like when she was drunk, and this definitely wasn’t in. </p>
<p>Stumbling, practically tripping onto the floor, V managed to make her way down to where Wilson’s 2nd Amendment store was located. </p>
<p>“Hey V! How’s the night treating--h-hey...you good?” She managed to make out Wilson’s voice from afar, which began to draw closer. V felt a warm hand against her back which went ignored. She couldn’t answer him even if she wanted to. </p>
<p>He kept her from moving any further. </p>
<p>“Fred! Fred, get over here! Something’s wrong with V!” she heard him call out. A crowd was beginning to form around them.</p>
<p>Another voice, that of Coach Fred’s, came into the mix. </p>
<p>“Make some room! Come on, people, give her some space! Quick gawking at ‘er!” </p>
<p>Another hand was placed onto her shoulder, stronger and larger than Wilson’s. </p>
<p>“V, what’s going on? Can you hear me?” </p>
<p>His other hand gently tilted her face upwards by the chin to get a good look at her. Her eyes were glassy and unresponsive. She was looking in his direction, but Fred could see she wasn’t looking at him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her, Fred?” Wilson asked, the worry in his tone over his friend. “She’s not drunk, is she? Is she high? Is she having a bad trip?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s it,” the larger man responded with growing concern. “Come on, help me get her to her place. These pricks staring at her like she was a freakshow isn’t helping.” </p>
<p>Both men went to grab her by the arms, doing what they can to keep her steady. Instead, V leaned herself against the wall, weakly pulling her limbs away from them. She didn’t want to be touched, she didn’t want to be moved. If she stayed perfectly still, then maybe the pain would go away. All she had to do was wait--right? </p>
<p>“V,” Fred’s low voice called to her, trying to get her to see reason and stop resisting. “We gotta get you outta here, girl.” </p>
<p>The crowd forming around them suddenly parted as another voice, once with much more authority to it called out. Their floor’s resident NCPD officer, Barry, had just arrived to see what the commotion was. </p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” </p>
<p>Wilson quickly turned his attention to the approaching man, a small sense of relief marking his face. “Barry, thank god,” he motioned to V, who was barely standing on her feet, “Something’s wrong with V. We’re trying to get her to her place, but she’s not budging.” </p>
<p>Barry moved forward to get a better look at her. She was a mess. Her forehead shined with sweat, her makeup was smeared across her eyes and lips. Vomit stained the front of her clothes. </p>
<p>“You think she’s tweaking or something?” Fred asked him with concern. It was very unlike V to be under the influence, much less from some sort of street drug. He knew his friend, this wasn’t her. </p>
<p>It seemed Barry shared the same thought. This wasn’t the V that he had gotten to know after she went out of her way to help him with his problem.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. V mentioned a while ago that she was sick. You how sometimes she doesn’t leave her apartment for a few days? I think this is why.” </p>
<p>“Should we call--” before Wilson could even finish his words, V let out a gurgled groan. </p>
<p>Before either of them could even react, V’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her entire being completely collapsed under her own weight. Her body crashed down onto the cement floor, her head colliding with the hard surface with a loud, sickening thud.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Barry cried out as he fell to his knees beside her. Her body began to convulse while foam and bile spewed from her mouth. The crowd around them gasped, even a few shrieks were heard from startled neighbors. He’d be damn if he would let V be gawked at like she was a freakshow. “Fred, clear them out, we need to give her some air.” </p>
<p>Coach Fred nodded, quickly standing to his feet as he began to wave off the crowd. “You heard him, folks. Head on back to your homes, don’t make Barry bust out the iron and arrest your asses.” </p>
<p>It seemed the threat was enough to disperse the group. As Fred focused on clearing their audience, Wilson watched nervously from the sidelines. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her, Barry? W-Why is she shaking like that?” </p>
<p>“I think she’s having a seizure,” he answered, carefully scooping V up in his arms, cradling her head to prevent any further damage. He ignored the vomit and saliva dripping onto his arm. The floor where her head had hit was stained red, her blood dripping down the side of her face. </p>
<p>He held her steady, pushing down his own fear and worry, as his friend shook in his arms. He wasn’t a stranger to this, having seen several officers and perpetrators with various illnesses and conditions. He knew what a drug induced seizure looked like and this wasn’t it. This was something entirely different. </p>
<p>“Who’s her ripperdoc?” he questioned, looking at both Wilson and Fred, who had turned back to face them after the crowd had dwindled down. A few spectators remained, watching from a distance. </p>
<p>“I think she see’s Viktor,” answered Coach, “His clinic isn’t far from here, by Bradbury and Buran.” </p>
<p>“Good,” he commented, looking down at V as her body slowly began to slow it’s movements until she laid limp in his arms. Her breathing was deep and labored. “V?” </p>
<p>She didn’t look at him, she didn’t even acknowledge him. Her eyes were partially open, but there wasn’t much life behind them. He grabbed her chin, gently turning her head so that he could look at her face. Her eyes stared past him, glassy and dull. </p>
<p>“Get Vik on the phone, tell him we’re coming.” </p>
<p>Barry gave the order to the two men. V couldn’t hear a thing. Everything sounded like it was underwater, distorted and faint. Her vision was dark and quickly fading to a darkness. </p>
<p>“We got you, V. Just hang in there, alright?” </p>
<p>More distorted sounds, barely even sounding like words. She felt herself becoming weightless as the floor beneath her vanished, unaware that Barry had lifted her from the floor and was being carried to the nearest elevator. </p>
<p>“Stay with us, V!” </p>
<p>Her eyes slowly closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you all so so much for sticking with me so far, especially after the long delay. I'll try my best to be a bit more punctual with my update habits. I'm also gonna post a cheap plug and promote my <a>tumblr</a> (@noirapocalypto in case the link doesn't work). It's my personal blog, along with pretty much everything Cyberpunk, from reblogs to original content such as screenshots and gifs I make. Feel free to give it a look!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>